Skin on Skin
by Cupiditatis
Summary: DrHr 7th year. they are headboy and girl. Harry and Ron have left Hermione and she thinks her life is hell. But then someone of her past shows up and her life makes a 180 turn.
1. To the moon and back

*Skin on Skin*  
#####Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in here, I just borrow them for a little while to write this story.  
  
I don't even own the title since it is from the song 'Skin on skin' from Sarah Connor. But I  
  
own the idea to this story. :D  
  
English isn't my first language, so I hope I won't make too much spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Warning: Harry, Ron, and Ginny OOC!!!!!!!!!###########  
  
* * * * * She can't remember a time when she felt needed If love was red then she was color blind  
  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
  
And crimes that were never defined  
  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
  
And reaching out for human faith  
  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
  
So baby's gonna take a dive and Push the shift to overdrive  
  
Send a signal that she's hanging All her hopes on the stars  
  
What a pleasant dream  
  
"To the moon and back" - Savage Garden * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione sat in the train on her own while it drove her to her last year at Hogwarts. It was odd to sit alone for the first time. Even in her first year she had sit with some of the other first years. But now. Harry and Ron wanted to spend some time alone with Ginny and Lavender.  
  
Hermione looked out of the window and watched the at the sky. It had been raining the last week of her summer vacations and it hadn't stopped yet. But she didn't care. It fit in her mood.  
  
Somehow, she had the feeling that she had knew this already through all the years. That someday, she would be alone again. Again without friends. Without anyone who would care.  
  
She had to see it through, she was completely alone. Even her parents seemed only to care what marks she get. That was the reason she had been studying most of the time. To get one loving word out of her parents. But they didn't say anything. They expected her to be the best.  
  
She forced the upcoming tears back. She wouldn't cry. It wouldn't help her any. She wouldn't get friends and loving parents if she cried. She also hadn't cried when Crookshanks had died this summer. She had learned three years ago, that crying didn't bring the dead back to live. It only let you feel weaker.  
  
She arose and opened the window, enjoying the cool air and the raindrops on her face. If she had to cry over him, at least now nobody would ever know it. Not that anybody would care anyway.  
  
She heard the door behind her being opened and rolled her eyes. She didn't know if she should feel bothered or be glad that some things didn't change and that some people still remembered her.  
  
"Hey mudblood. All alone? Where are your two boyfriends? I expected you to do a happy threesome in here."  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy!" He was taken aback. Hermione still stood with her back to him. Was this all she would say to him? Where were the insults he was used from her? And where were Potty and Weasel? Probably in the toilet jerking off after seeing her. He grinned. But he had to admit that she was quiet a sight. The first thing he had seen when he had entered the room had been legs. Long, slender, tanned legs. And damn, when had these skirts become so short? Or these shirts so tight? He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. He waited for her to turn around to him. Ro insult him like he was used to. And he wouldn't leave before this would have happened.  
  
Hermione felt his eyes staring at her. Couldn't he just leave her? Did anything have to get even worse?  
  
"Don't you have anybody else to bother?" She asked him weak.  
  
"Granger, your comebacks are getting lamer with every second."  
  
"Shouldn't you be used to it? Or do you really want to say that there is even one Slytherin who contradicts you?!" Malfoy smiled.  
  
"That's the Granger I was waiting for! Finally realized that the vacations are over, hu? So, now, where are Potthead and Weasel?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you long for them that much! But I have to disappoint you, they both have already some girls, so I guess you won't have a chance, but you can go and look for them yourself." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her back. Potter and Weasley with their girlfriends and Granger alone? This would be a picture he had to get used to. Hermione closed the window and turned around to him. She looked confused at him when she noticed that he was alone. And worse, that she was alone with him.  
  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who's not with the usual people." Malfoy shrugged and took the time to let his eyes wander over her body. She had developed real nice over the years. And she even had somehow tamed her hair. Her hair. there was something else different about it. He just couldn't put a finger to it.  
  
"Like what you see?" He met her eyes and suddenly had the feeling to know these eyes from somebody else. But that couldn't be. The only mudbloods he knew where the ones at Hogwarts and he didn't care to take a second look at them. Well, okay, so he took just now a better look at a mudblood. But that doesn't count, right? She was the best witch at Hogwarts. Even better then him! And she was probably the most gorgeous girl at the school in this year, too. He wondered why Potter or Weasel had never had anything with her.  
  
"Malfoy, stop staring at me!" He snapped out of his trance and turned around to leave the compartment.  
  
But then he turned around once more and grinned his typical grin at her.  
  
"Do me a favour and leave our bathroom door open."  
  
"OUR?"  
  
"Whom had you expected to be head boy?!" And with that he left her alone. Malfoy Head boy?! She hadn't even thought who would be head boy. She had received the letter telling her that she was head girl but she hadn't wasted one thought about the boy.  
  
"Fuck! This will sure be a long year!" 


	2. I dreamed a dream

Chapter 2  
  
And still I dreamed he'd come to me  
  
That we will live the years together  
  
But there are dreams that can not be  
  
And there are storms we can not weather  
  
I had a dream that life would be  
  
So different from this hell I'm living  
  
So different now from what is seemed  
  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
  
"I dreamed a dream" - Les Misérable  
  
Hermione went with the rest of the students into the great hall and took seat at the Gryffindor table. Next to her were Neville and a sixth year named Tina Burton. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender sat almost on the other end of the table. Hermione noticed that the seat next to Snape was free. She wondered whom they would have as DADA-teacher this year. Professor McGonagall opened the door and the first years walked in. It took some time until all of them were sorted, but finally the last kid, a boy with black spiky hair walked to the Ravenclaw table and Professor Dumbledore arose.  
  
He held the same speech as every year. At the end of the Speech he looked asking at Snape who just shrugged.  
  
"Well, originally I wanted to introduce the new teacher for defence against dark arts. But it seems as if he isn't here yet, so." Just then the door near the teacher's table opened and a young man in his early twenties walked in.  
  
"Excuse me Professor." He said while he walked towards the seat next to Snape. Most of the girls were giggling by now and whispered to each other. The new teacher was more than handsome! In fact All girls besides Hermione were drooling over the handsome teacher already.  
  
"Well, then, Pupils, this is your new teacher. Professor Vipèreblanc." All the girls sighed dreamingly as they heard his French name.  
  
"I'm sure DADA will be my new favorite class!" Lavender whispered to Ginny who just looked at Professor Vipèreblanc and nodded.  
  
"Well, then. Let's eat?!" Professor Dumbledore clapped in his hands and the tables were filled with food.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, don't you want to eat anything?!" Neville asked her.  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry. I guess I go and take a walk. Need some fresh air." With this she arose and left unnoticed. Or better, almost unnoticed. Two pairs of eyes, one deep and sad, the other ice-gray and curious, were following her out of the great hall.  
  
Hermione walked through the corridors, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice that she walked straight through Peeves who was trying to scare her. Not knowing where to go, she walked out of the castle. She decided to head to Hagrid's hut. She had come here so often when she had felt bad. Although Hagrid was at dinner now, Fang was there, lying in front of the door and looking up at her when she sat beside him. He placed his head in her lap and she began to pet his head.  
  
'This can't be! He's dead! He died! I must be dreaming! But he looks just like Damon. But this name? Vipèreblanc? White Viper? No, she was hallucinating or something. This was just a man in the same age who looked just exactly like him. This was possible. She had read often about people which looked so much alike that you could have thought they were twins! That had to be it!  
  
"Mione, what are you doing out here? Professor McGonagall is searching you. Congratulations for being head girl!" Hermione smiled up.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Where is Prof.."  
  
"In the entrance hall with Malfoy." Hagrid's face made it obvious that he couldn't stand the boy.  
  
"Thank you. Good night Hagrid. 'Night Fang!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, there you are Miss Granger. Now if the two of you will follow me." Professor McGonagall lead them through several corridors and then, finally stopped in front of a large picture with a lioness and a snake in it.  
  
"Passsssworsssss?" hissed the snake at them while the lioness watched the new head girl.  
  
"Silver and gold!" McGonagall said and the portrait swung open.  
  
The common room was large! It was at least twice as big as the Gryffindor common room. It had a fireplace and in front of it, a couch in silver and red. And two armchairs in gold and green. There were several bookshelves on one wall where also two desk stood against each other. The walls where striped in red and green and on the floor were some rugs in the same colors. McGonagall lead Hermione to a large door out of dark wood with a golden lion on it. She opened the door and Hermione walked in her new bedroom. In it was a king sized bed held in, what else, red and gold and a trunk in which all her belongings already were. A mirror stood in one corner of the room and there was another door. Hermione opened it and found herself in the bathroom. There was a large bathtub which was made like a lagoon, palms were everywhere around it and there was even a waterfall.  
  
"Wow." Was all that came out of Hermione's mouth. Then she noticed Malfoy standing at the other side of the bathroom in the door and behind him she could see his bed in green and silver. So this was all what separated him: A bathroom! Okay, it was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. But still. She had to live so close to Malfoy for the whole year!  
  
"I leave you alone now. I hope you learn to be civil towards each other and not kill you!" The two nodded and followed McGonagall back into the common room. Hermione sat down on the couch and leaned her head back sighing.  
  
"So, where were you at dinner?" She opened her eyes and saw him just inches away from her.  
  
"Outside." She said and closed her eyes again, hoping that he would go away.  
  
"Not drooling over Damon like every other girl then?" He grinned. Her eyes shot open and she sat up turning around and facing him.  
  
"Damon?"  
  
"Yeah, Damon Vipèreblanc. Our new teacher." Hermione paled and collapsed at the couch. Okay, so he also has the same first name. But that still can't be MY Damon! This isn't possible!  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't tell me you care about how I am!"  
  
"I just don't want you to die when no one besides me is here who could have done it!" He winked at her. Now that is it. I'm crazy. I'm seeing people who have already died, I see Malfoy winking at me, what's next?!  
  
Just at this moment the portrait opened again and Damon Vipèreblanc walked in. His eyes were at Hermione who didn't look at him after she had seen him walking in.  
  
"Could you leave us alone, Draco?" Draco nodded and walked in his room. He didn't know what it was, but Damon was the only person he really respected, besides Snape. His father wasn't a man to him. He just did what Voldemort wanted him to do. Without an own will!  
  
Draco closed his door and leaned against it to listen what they were talking. What could Damon want from Granger????  
  
"'Mya.I.."  
  
"Don't! You aren't real. You can't be! YOU DIED!" Hermione stood there screaming at him.  
  
"Mya, please, you have to listen to me, you have to understand.."  
  
"WHAT? THAT YOU LEFT ME? THAT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE? YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! THAT WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! But you lied. Do you even have the slightest idea of how I felt? I cried for weeks, months. Until I told myself that it wouldn't bring you back! Guess I was wrong, hu?"  
  
"Mya, you know that they would have never understood." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Understand what?" She whispered irritated. Here he stood in front of him. The only person who had ever truly cared about her. The person who had always been there for her.  
  
"Understand that we both aren't 'Normal'. I had to find out about the past. I had to know what had happened to Mum and Dad. Why they were never named anywhere again after they graduated from this school."  
  
"What are you talking about? This has to be a dream. You can't be here. As a professor. You aren't even a.."  
  
".wizard? I'm one just as much as you are a witch. And I learned everything by myself."  
  
"You left me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I first had to have everything ready before I could have come and take you with me."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Our home. Our parent's castle. The home that we've been betrayed for more then fifteen years. Don't you remember anything Mya. Don't you remember Mum and Dad. And I mean our REAL mum and dad! Don't you remember Snow white, the unicorn which you found wounded one day and took care for him. Don't you remember????" Hermione was crying now and Damon hold his sister close to him.  
  
"Please Mya, remember. Don't push it away. It's your past. Please."  
  
"Promise me you will never leave again. Promise me that I don't have to go back to them. Promise me!"  
  
"I promise!" Damon whispered in her hair and looked up as he heard Draco's door opening. He had somehow known he would listen. Draco stood there confused looking asking at Damon. The first time when he had come to the wizard world he had stayed in their Manson. Draco's mother had been the best friend of Damon's mother and had told him as much as she had known. Damon had often spoken about his sister. That he wanted her to come and live with him. But he had never ever thought that it could be Granger! He looked at the now sleeping girl in Damon's arms. Damon walked over to her bedroom and placed her in her bed. When he walked back into the common room he looked at Draco and he noticed that Damon had lost something that had always been in his eyes. He didn't have the sad look anymore.  
  
"Can you take care of her for me?" Draco could only nod, still confused.  
  
"What?." He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. But any question was better than to know nothing.  
  
"Tomorrow." Damon said and left Draco standing there alone. Draco looked at Hermione's door and walked towards it. After a few moments of hesitation he walked in and sat down next to her bed and stayed there for the whole night. 


	3. For the lonely

Chapter 3  
At night I cry But no one's by my side All my tears they go unheard So I look for the words To ease my heart But for now I sing this prayer That somehow someday somewhere I will turn around and find love standing there For the lonely - Sweetbox * * * * *  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning she could remember the craziest dream she had ever had! She had dreamed of her brother, and that he was still alive. And she had dreamed that she had to share her rooms with Malfoy! But also, in her dreams he had acted totally odd. Not like Malfoy *should* act! She had dreamed that he had checked her out on her train ride to Hogwarts. And later, winking at her.  
  
She needed a shower. Maybe this would get her minds off of this dream and back into reality. Sleepy she walked into her bathroom and took her clothes off.  
  
"Odd. Why did I go to bed in my school clothes???" She turned the shower on and waited until the water had just the perfect temperature. She stepped inside and let the water ran over her body. It was relaxing after all the stress of the past weeks! Ron and Harry hadn't talked to her at all in the last weeks of their sixth year and they also hadn't bothered to send her any letters during the vacations. Her 'Parents' were off working just taking one look at her report to make sure her marks were as good as they expected them to be. And then it was three years now that her brother had died. The only real relative that had been left of her family.  
  
Hermione and Damon had been adopted when Hermione had been four years old. As hard as she tried to remember her parents and her life before she came to the Grangers, she couldn't it was like a blackout.  
  
And then, three years ago, at the age of twenty, her brother had died. It had been a car accident. He had been driving home from a night at the disco when a truck hit his car and sent him down into a river. His body was never found, so she couldn't even say goodbye to him properly.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes when she remembered these days. They had been the worst in her life. She had hoped that he would be found alive. That he might have fallen on his head and just got away with amnesia and hadn't come home earlier because of this. But he never returned. Hermione closed her eyes trying to push these thoughts away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Catch me, Damon. Come on!" The four years old girl ran over the green hills on her parents plot of land, looking over her shoulder for the ten years old boy who was running after her.  
  
"Mya, wait up! Come back now! Mum and Dad are leaving in fifteen minutes! You want to say goodbye, don't you?" The dark haired girl stopped immediately and turned around at her big brother looking at him with her big brown eyes. She shook her had showing him that she wouldn't miss the departure of her parents.  
  
"Then come on, let's go back!" The boy held his hand out to her and she took it ready to ran back to their home with him. But he knew, as fast as his little sister could be, they had to be faster.  
  
"Ah, Damon, put me down!" She shrieked when he lifted her up in his arms and ran back to the castle with her.  
  
"Never, Mya. I'll never leave you down!" Mya smiled at her brother, love showing in her eyes.  
  
"Mya, Damon, where are you two?" They heard the voice of their father calling for them.  
  
"We're coming!" Selene and Michel Vipèreblanc stood there and looked at their children. They had every reason to be proud of them. Damon was with his ten years already really mature. And they know he would watch out for his sister as long as they would be gone.  
  
Selene's eyes wandered to the small girl in his arms. Her grandma had always told her this one fairy tale which she had heard on one of her journeys. While she had been in Germany she had met with these two men, brothers who had been searching for Fairy tales to finally write them down, so they would still be remembered in later times. The one fairy tale of the brothers which surname was Grimm which she remembered was called 'Schneewittchen' -'Snow white'. And Selene had always wished to have a daughter just like this, a skin as fair as snow, hair, as dark as ebony and lips as red as blood. And Hermione had just become like this. She just hoped it wouldn't go on like the fairy tale. She didn't want to leave her children. And she had a odd feeling about their journey, but they had to go. It was her man's cousin's wedding after all. So she kissed her children one last time, telling Damon to watch out for his sister and telling Mya to listen to her brother. After they get the same speech and kisses by their father they waved as their parents left in their carriage.  
  
They didn't know that it would be that last time for them to see each other, because Selene's worries would become true! Marian, as Michel's cousin was named, had a very jealous ex-boyfriend who appeared at the wedding and totally freaked out. He said, that if he couldn't have Marian, no one would. And all of the guests should die along them, for celebrating something like that! The betrayal of Marian! So he killed everyone and finally also himself.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
"Damon, I don't want to leave our home! I don't want to go! They will just separate us!" Mya cried in her brothers arms when they saw some people coming towards them, obviously here to take them away to some other place. They said they were to young to stay alone. But they weren't alone, There were still Sean and Thora who had been taking care of the family since forever, at least this it seemed to the children, why couldn't they just stay here?!  
  
"Come on!" Damon took Mya's hand and pulled her out of the castle. They ran into the woods hiding from everyone. The only livings around them were the animals. Unicorns, cats, owls, there were even the small silver dragon, which they had found hurt one day in the forest. They had took care of his wounds and discovered that he could actually speak. His name was Vox, was simply meant 'Voice' in Latin. Vox took care that no one came near the children as long as he could but after three days they took them away from their home, telling them they could return once they were adults. Damon begged them to let him and his sister stay together and they agreed just before they put a charm on them and everything went black.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, still tears running down her face. She finished her shower and stepped out of the cabin to pull a towel around her. She was deep in thoughts.  
  
They had put a charm on them. To forget! And no one had ever told her anything! The Grangers didn't seem to know anything about there parents, at least that's what they said! They just had been told that Hermione and Damon shouldn't be separated.  
  
Hermione did just pick up her clothes from the floor and was about to head back into her room when the towel around her loosened.  
  
"Shit." She cursed silently when it fell off of her. She placed her clothes back on the floor and was about to grab the towel back around her when the second door opened.  
  
She looked up at the person coming in.  
  
"Malfoy!" 


	4. Beautiful

Chapter 4  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
# Beautiful - Christina Aguilera * * * * * * Draco stood in the open door and couldn't take his eyes away from the girl in front of him. Hermione was standing there naked in front of him, the towel on the floor. His mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to ay something but no word came out.  
  
He was spellbound by the girl in front of him. How good a human being have such a body? If someone would have asked him then what Aphrodite or Venus would have looked like, he would just told them exactly what he saw right now.  
  
He had been with a lot of girls, but no one had ever looked like her to him. Her skin was pale, though not as pale as his own. Her dark hair made a perfect contrast and every curve was just how it should be. How couldn't he have noticed before? Was it just the fact that she was friends with Potter and Weasley what kept him from taking a better look at her in the past years?  
  
Images of her run through his head. Images of her in his bed, under him, moaning his name while he was.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an owl flying through the bathroom and landing on the bed of Hermione's room. Just one glance at this owl and he was back in reality.  
  
He knew this owl. He knew whom she belonged to.  
  
'Damon' 'Oh god, what am I doing here?' his mind screamed. He cleared his throat and turned around, giving Hermione time to grab her belongings and head into her room. When he heard the door closing he turned around and went under the shower.  
  
What had he been thinking? He had just fantasized about the sister of his best friend. Probably his only real friend. If Damon would have seen him there. He didn't want to know what he would have done to him! He knew just how much Damon loved his sister. He had been searching for her the last years and Draco was sure, that Damon was a VERY protective older brother.  
Hermione was glad to be back in her room-alone! The owl had brought a note from her brother, telling her, to meet him after breakfast in his office. He wanted to tell her everything what had happened since he had this 'Accident'. She changed into a pair of beige pants which just reached over her knees and a red top which left her shoulders bare. Her hair was up in a bun a few strands falling out of it in her neck. After a final look in the mirror she headed down to the great hall. She was glad to her the shower run when she left, which meant, she wouldn't have to see Draco too soon again. She was still embarrassed that he had walked in on her. She had expected to hear some nasty remarks from him and was confused to get none.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Breakfast she went to Damon's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." She entered and found Damon standing on the window, looking out to the forbidden forest.  
  
"It reminds me of the forest back home." He whispered and turned around to her.  
  
He looked at his little sister and noticed the sadness that had overcome her gaze.  
  
"So, you remember?" He asked softly. Hermione nodded and walked to her brother who brought his arms around her in a second when she began to cry.  
  
"It's like a vision, mostly just parts from a real memory and all in a fog. But I see their faces. Mum, and Dad. And how worried Mum looked when they left. Like she knew."  
  
She sobbed against Damon's chest and her brother closed his eyes. He had wanted to tell her something important, but today didn't seem to be the best day to tell her. 'It's only a week until her birthday. I can't wait to long!' he thought when he sat down on the sofa and let Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"I was there during vacation. It still looks like it had back then! Sean and Thora took good care of everything. They told me to find you as soon as possible. They miss you." Hermione smiled at the thought of the two. They had been like grand-parents to Damon and her.  
  
"Can we go there?" Damon nodded.  
  
"For Christmas Vac. I already sent them a letter and Thora said she would make something special for dinner then."  
  
"It is so long ago, and still I have the feeling I just left yesterday. Did you see if the animals are doing well? How is."  
  
"Vox? Why don't you ask him yourself?" Hermione looked confused at him. Damon laughed lightly and nodded towards the window. Hermione arose and looked out towards the forest. There, was it real? Had she just seen something white down there? Yeah, there was it again! She smiled and felt her heart lighten.  
  
"Let's go to him!" She said as she turned around to her brother.  
  
"I can't. I have still to work on my first class for tomorrow. But you can go on yourself. If Vox is with you, there won't anything happen to you." Hermione embraced her brother again and ran out of his office and down the stairs to get outside as fast as possible.  
  
She didn't see two shadows behind the statue of an wizard looking after her.  
  
"See, I told you! She was in there for about an hour!" The one said.  
  
" How can she? Did you see how flushed her face was. I'm sure she wasn't there to get some extra work before class even started! But that Prof. Vipèreblanc is so easily fooled by her! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Maybe she hexed him! She did a love potion on him. Well, it seems like even bookworm Granger isn't able to resist a hot guy!"  
  
"We should do something about this!" The two shadows left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione ran past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. She stopped when she saw something big and white standing with its back towards her.  
  
"Vox." She whispered softly and the big 'it' turned around.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Mya." The dragon said opening his large wings slightly so Hermione could ran towards him and hide from the world under his wings. And again, tears were streaming down her face. But this time it were tears out of joy. 


	5. You'll never walk alone

Chapter 5  
  
When you walk  
  
through a storm  
  
hold your head up high  
  
and don't be afraid  
  
of the dark  
  
at the end of the storm  
  
is a golden sky  
  
and the sweet silver song of a lark  
  
walk on through the wind  
  
walk on through the rain  
  
though your dreams be tossed  
  
and blown  
  
walk on  
  
walk on  
  
with hope in your heart  
  
and you'll never walk alone  
  
you'll never walk alone  
  
you'll never walk alone  
  
You'll never walk alone - Barbara Streisand  
  
* * * * * *  
"Vox what are you doing here?" Hermione looked at the white dragon with tears in her eyes. Her past was coming back to her, piece for piece. But there would always be some pieces missing.  
  
"I heard your brother finally found you. And when I noticed that you began to remember I thought it was time for me to come here." Hermione looked confused at Vox and sat down on the grass in front of him.  
  
"How do you know that."  
  
"That you can't remember fully by now? I'm a dragon, Mya, and I'm also an old one. You can't imagine just how much I know!"  
  
"But, you were a baby when we found you!"  
  
"I thought you two would be afraid of me if you would see me as a full grown dragon from the beginning."  
  
They talked for hours catching up on the years they hadn't seen each other. Hermione didn't even notice that she had missed lunch by now. Suddenly Hermione got a worried look on her face.  
  
"I don't think Prof. Dumbledore will let you stay here." She said, sad that he would have to leave again. But Vox spread his wings and brought them down together before he laid down on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Mya. It's all taken care of. Prof. Dumbledore lets me stay here, and this real nice guy is bringing me something to eat every now and then. Seems like he's really interested in Dragons, he asks me questions I had never heard before!" Hermione smiled knowing exactly that it had to be Hagrid he was talking about.  
  
Vox looked up in the sky and stared intensely into the blue before he spoke again.  
  
"I have a present for you. I let Thora sent it to you. It should be here by tomorrow."  
  
"A present? What is it?"  
  
"You will see. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damon was on his way to Prof. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, Damon, sit down please. The reason I called you is that two students came to me an hour ago, telling me that you are having an affair with a certain student." Damon looked confused at the old man, while Dumbledore smiled down on him.  
  
"It seems like it is a bit confusing with you and your sister. And that's why I called you. We had agreed to let her be called by the name Granger, but now, it seems better to make it official who she is." Damon nodded silently, just looking at the man sitting opposite him.  
  
"This letter came today. I don't think you have told your sister about what will happen in a week?" Dumbledore looked at him while Damon took a look at the writing.  
  
Damon sighed deeply before he answered.  
  
"I just couldn't tell her yet. There wasn't the right moment. I was hoping for her to remember completely, so she would know herself, but."  
  
"But this don't seem to happen anytime soon. And I don't think there will ever be the right moment, but if you wait too long, Merlin knows how she will find out. You better tell her soon."  
  
"Just a few more days."  
  
".In a few more days the whole wizarding world will know!" Dumbledore remembered.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if there would be an article in the newspaper tomorrow about you two, back in the wizarding world. Alive and healthy. After all, your family was an even older one than the Malfoys. And for the few one's who know ALL about your family, it will be more than interesting to know that you are back. Tell her Damon. It's for her safety. And tell her also why." Damon nodded and left the headmasters office.  
  
He had a real bad headache when he returned to his rooms. Deciding that he needed some rest he went over to his bed and was asleep when he hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was on her way to the great hall for dinner when she saw Ginny and Lavender. The two of them looked her up and down and exchanged a look before they headed in the great hall before her.  
  
"What do you think, is Dumbledore going to expel her? Or will he threw this hotty out?" Ginny asked Lavender loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione became white like a ghost.  
  
Expel her? Why? What had she done? What had they been talking about?  
  
She sad down silently.  
  
"Hey, Herm, are you alright?"  
  
"Hu?" She looked up and meet Seamus' asking gaze.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why?"  
  
"Well, you seem really pale today. I mean even nearly headless Nick has more colour than you."  
  
At this very moment Prof. Dumbledore and cleared his throat.  
  
"As I heard today, there have been some rumours about our new teacher, Prof. Vipèreblanc. To stop this rumours now and forever, we both decided it would be best to tell you what is between Prof. Vipèreblanc and Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione could see Ginny and Lavender grinning triumphantly at her.  
  
"Miss 'Granger's' real name is NOT Hermione Sophie Granger but Hermione Selene Vipèreblanc. She is Prof. Vipèreblanc's sister. So from now on, I expect you to also call her no longer Granger but Vipèreblanc."  
  
When he sat down, most of the pupils had their mouths hang open. Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender whose grins faded slowly from their faces replaced by a very confused look, which mirrored the one, most students wore. There were whispers everywhere. And Hermione wasn't sure if she was able to eat while everyone stared at her. Even though, everyone wanted to ask her about hundreds of questions, nobody dared to.  
  
She was more than glad when dinner was over and she could walk back to her common room. There she sat down on the coach and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to block out the stares she still could feel. She was just wondering what rumours there had been.  
  
"Your dear friends, that little Weasel girl and Brown told Dumbledore you had an affair with Damon." She jumped at the sudden voice behind her and turned her head to look at Draco, a confused look on her eyes.  
  
"I guessed you'd like to know what rumours there were about you two." He shrugged.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco sat down next to her on the coach and shrugged again.  
  
"Pansy was more than keen to tell everyone who wanted to hear it and also the ones who didn't."  
  
After some time Draco arose and went to his room. He turned around one last time and Hermione looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"You should go to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard day." It seemed like he wanted to say more but then decided against it and closed the door to his room behind him.  
  
The next morning Hermione should find out just HOW true his words were!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat down next to Neville.  
  
"Morning 'Mione." He said between chewing. Hermione smiled at him, glad that he wasn't acting as strange as they all had done the evening before.  
  
When the owls flew into the great hall Hermione remembered that Vox had told her about a present and she couldn't wait for it to arrive. There were two owls coming towards her. The first one let the newspaper fall into her lap and the second one landed in front of her on the table. She looked at the beautiful animal in front of her. The owl was completely white. No single feather had a different colour than white. She seemed almost blinding. On her leg was a small leather sack. Hermione removed it and gave the owl some crumbs of her toast and stroke over the white feathers. The owl let out a noise, telling Hermione that she liked it and nibbled gently on Hermione's finger.  
  
"I guess I should know you, hu?" Hermione whispered sad. She wished she could remember fully but also didn't want to ask Damon if there was anything she could do to get her memory back. She knew he hadn't had any charms done on him like they had done on her. He had been too old when they had been brought into the muggle world. The owl flew away and Hermione opened the sack. Inside there was a small box and a letter. She unfolded it and saw the neatly handwriting of an old woman.  
  
*Dear Mya,  
  
I know you probably won't remember me, and if you do, then you won't remember much about me. But this isn't the time to talk about me.  
  
I was told to send you this box and tell you about it. (You know, you should open it before you read on here.*  
So, Hermione opened the small box and looked at the beautiful necklace. It looked like a diamond in tear shape but when she touched it, she knew immediately, that it wasn't a diamond. No diamond would beat like a heart inside her hand. Around the tear there was a silver band moving around the tear. When she took a closer look at the pendant she saw that the band was a dragon.  
*.The pendant on the necklace is called "Tear of the dragon". It is able to see into the heart and mind of all living creatures. If somebody is trying to hurt you in any way, or if somebody is lying to you it will warn you. Every time when you are in danger it will let you know. But don't ask me how. I guess you will know when something happens.  
  
Love and kisses Thora*  
Hermione smiled at the letter and took the necklace again into her hand. She reached behind her neck and closed the necklace. As soon as the pendant touched her skin there was a wave of power rushing through her. She looked up just to notice that the whole great hall was silent expect for the teachers and one other student who was eating his breakfast like nothing had happened. She looked at Neville next to her. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hang open.  
  
'Oh no. What happened now?' Hermione asked herself. She felt all eyes on her and didn't even know what was the matter this time.  
  
"What." She asked Neville tired of being stared at. Neville shoved the newspaper towards her and there on the side, which was opened stood, what she had last expected.  
Announcement of the engagement of  
  
Hermione Selene Vipèreblanc and Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Now it was Hermione who was sitting there with her eyes widened and her mouth opened, unable to say something. Her head snapped up and she was searching her brother's eyes but Damon's head was bent. He didn't want to look at her. Oh Merlin, Dumbledore had been right. Why hadn't he told her earlier about this engagement?  
No student moved. No one continued to eat, besides Draco who didn't seem to care at all. The teacher exchanged one look and McGonagall arose.  
  
"If no one of you want to eat anymore, you can now head to your classes."  
"Hermione, are you coming?" Hermione turned around and saw that the great hall was nearly empty. She nodded slowly and arose form her seat following Neville out of the castle for they had now Care for magical creatures. The fact that they had this class with Slytherin didn't help any to stop the staring. She just wanted to know how Draco could act so.. Cool about this whole situation. But now she knew what he had meant when he had said that today would be hard. She just had no clue HOW hard it would get the later the day would be. Hagrid smiled encouraging at her before he started his class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whispers didn't stop at all that day. After dinner Hermione searched some privacy and some time to clear out her mind in the library. No one would be there at the first day, right?  
  
Wrong. But Hermione didn't see anyone. She walked over to one of the tables in the farthest back, just in case that somebody decided to come into the library. Just when she had put her bag on the table someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and tried to keep her heartbeat down.  
  
"Ron! You freaked the hell out of me!" She could still feel her heart beating rapidly even though her breath had become normal again. But when her hand reached to her heart she noticed that it wasn't her heart, which was pounding.  
  
"Ron what do you want?" She hoped her voice wasn't cracking while she thought of a way out of there. But this was Ron. He wouldn't hurt her, right? But then, they already had! They had pushed her away.  
  
"So, you and Malfoy, hu? Tell me, how long is this going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper. Ron had an odd look in his eyes. One she didn't like at all. When he stepped closer to her she noticed for what seemed to be the first time how much he had grown. And he hadn't just grown in height, but also had he become more muscles than Hermione could remember.  
  
Hermione was caught against the table, not able to get away.  
  
"What do you want Ron?" She hoped her voice didn't give away her fear.  
  
"I'm just wondering, why you never told us about Malfoy and you?"  
  
"There is NOTHING I should have told you!"  
  
"Ah, but Hermione, don't you think you should have told your two BEST friends that you are fucking Malfoy?!"  
  
"You're talking bullshit Ron." Hermione straightened herself and grabbed her bag. She wouldn't stay there any longer and listen to Ron.  
  
"Let me go." But Ron just grinned at her and pulled the bag from her shoulder slamming it into the next wall. Hermione's eyes widened while the pendant on her necklace beat stronger with every passing second. She wanted to scream at the pendant to stop. She knew that she was in danger, but what could she do?  
  
"You don't want to leave already, do you?" Ron was now pressing her body against the table and Hermione could smell alcohol whenever he opened his mouth. She turned her head away from him, filled with repulsion by his behaviour.  
  
"Who had thought this? Our little know-it-all is a real pureblood. But I guess Malfoy knew it some time, to think that he would touch you when he thought you were a mudblood, no way."  
  
"Ron, leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh, no, Hermione. I don't think I can let you go now. You see, Lavender wasn't feeling well tonight, so I do need some other girl to fuck, and when I thought about it.you came into my mind. Malfoy is told to get every girl he wants, and if he takes you, you must be good." Hermione's eyes widened in shock when Ron began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Her wand! That was it She could hex him, she just had to. but she couldn't find her wand in her pocket and it also wasn't behind her on the table. Damn, where is it?!  
  
Unfortunately Ron had his wand in his hand and the next moment her hands were tied behind her back. Her mind was racing as was her heart. How could this happen to her. And the necklace? She knew that she was in danger but couldn't help it anyway! She swallowed a few times to fight back the tears, which were about to flow freely down her face. No, she wouldn't cry! She couldn't cry in front of him. She had to get away from him somehow.  
  
Ron didn't take the time to think like she did. He did instead unbutton her shirt completely and all her struggling didn't help any. He soon had the shirt off of her completely and his hands were wandering all over her upper part of her body. He let out a grunting sound when he shoved her bra down to free her breasts, his hands pressing her back on the table. He was way too strong for her to fight. So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. She screamed for help, for Ron to stop. But nothing worked. Ron slapped her hard, letting her temple hit the wooden table.  
  
"Shut up, you bitch!" And to make sure she wouldn't scream again, he brought his lips forcefully down on hers. His tongue fight against her lips and won, letting Hermione taste the alcohol he had been drinking. She wanted to vomit right there and then. Besides the fact that he forced himself onto her Ron was a bad kisser and Hermione bit down on his tongue. She wouldn't give up so easily! She would fight him. Ron growled in pain and slapped her again, causing her lip to split and her temple to hit again against the wooden surface. Hermione became dizzy and felt something warm against her head.  
  
But the table is cold! It shouldn't be warm. And why is it moving? She turned her eyes a bit while she felt Ron moving his hands under her skirt while he bite into her nipples, and she recognized what she saw. Blood! Her blood!  
  
She forced herself to stay conscious. She had to fight him! She couldn't get raped by him! This couldn't happen. Oh couldn't anyone come to her rescue?  
  
"Help." She whispered, not even Ron could hear it while the tears won over her swallowing and ran freely down her cheeks.  
  
Oh if only. she didn't know what should happen. she would rather die at this moment than to be raped. Anything, anything but this!  
"Expelliarmus" 


	6. Tonight

Wow, so many reviews! I never get so many at the first posting of a story, no matter how much chapters I had already written!!!!

hawiian_chick24: It shouldn't take me long to update, don't worry. I know how cliff-hangers can be a real pain in the neck while you read a story (I hate them myself) But I just can't bring myself from writing another ending for the chapters. I have to give you a reason to come back and read the next chapters, right? ;p Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and the E-mail will getting to you every time a new chapter is posted.nr

Samc: thanks for the review. I'm pleased that you like my fic. 

TriGemini: I hope you're able to get back into the scenario as soon as you start to read on.                                                                        Wanna know who shouted? It was…. Ah, no, you just have to read on, everything else would be boring.

Padfootsgrl: Glad you like this story. It is really nice to hear that the plot of my story is a good one. Feeds my small ( and I mean really small) ego, so now, it grew for about 1 inch;p. Thanks a lot.

MysticalRing: Did I have to end it there?-No. Is it more interesting this way and is the ending of chapter 5 nagging at your brain, so that you will come back and check out what will happen in the future?-I hope so. So, I guess I had to stop there. Or didn't I? (the author is really confused by now and turning around in circles around her chair….)

Who said Expelliarmus? Mhm, was it Cinderella? No. Little red riding hood? No. wait I'm totally wrong here…okay, how about…Crookshanks? Okay, I guess I won't give you a sane answer here, but just scroll down and read the sixth sentence, then you'll know. :D  

Rachel: thanks for reviewing! Hey, as you can see, I wrote more! (Is now very proud of herself) ;p

Ghetto Superstar: Draco yelling "Expelliarmus"? that is at least a better idea than what I had above ;p. But I guess you just have to read the chapter to find out just how wrong you are ;D

Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: I'm glad that someone loves the fact that Harry and Ron are evil. I was a bit worried about the reactions about this, that's also why I put that little warning in the beginning of Chapter 1. About Damon: well, the studious character seems to be very pronounced in this family, so a teacher was just what fit the best and I also thought it was time that Draco get a intelligent friend, for it has to be boring to stuck with Crabbe and Goyle the whole time.  

iris: The explanation why Draco and Hermione are engaged will come soon, I guess the latest in the 8th or 9th chapter.

Chrissy :I left you on a cliff, hu? DON'T JUMP!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RIGHT HERE!!!! So you can step back from the abyss and relax while you read this chapter.

XOX: I can fully understand you, I tried to read m reviews last night around midnight (since I'm living in Germany it was about 11pm in England or about  2pm-6pm in the USA) And I always get the message 'load denied'.

Mhm,  a crazy fan will come after me if I'm not updating soon enough? I'm just wondering if my teachers will take this as an excuse for me to stay home from school???? But then, I posted this chapter, so you don't have to come after me…shit, so I still have to go to school and fight against evil functions and texts about such interesting themes like 'energy- how many coals did Germany need in 1900?' yawn………..z….z….z….z…z…z

What? I'm awake!!!!!

AngelEyes101: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MistressDeDraco: oooookkkkkkaaaaayyyy, real long review, will probably get a real long answer. Here it goes:

I'm trying to stop your confusion right here and now.

1. Why Damon wasn't at Hogwarts: I had just written this part of chapter 6 when I read your review and it  was like perfect timing! Well, Dumbledore explains in this very chapter.

2. Ron being evil, continuing although she is bleeding…: Explained in Ch. 7, sorry you have to wait a bit. 

3. Is someone going to stop him? Right the first few sentences of this little chapter here.

4. Draco and the engagement: Explained in this chapter. The really long explanation will come in chapter 8 or 9. But it's just the simple reason that he knew about the engagement his whole life. They have been engaged since the day Hermione has been born.

5. Hermione, engagement, Lucius, death eaters…: All taken care of in chapter 7- the end of the story.

6. Ginny and Lavender being such bitches: Explained in ch. 7 along with evil Ron.

7. Hermione in love with Draco? I won't say anything about that!

8. Draco in love with Hermione? Find out in this chapter!

9. Marrying: No big secret, just didn't have the right scene to tell the date (I kinda forget it in the newspaper): Hermione's birthday.

10. Has it something to do with her birthday? Maybe more than just the same date……..

Woah, this was really long. Hope it helped you to get out of the confusion a bit.

Shining Star: Thank you a lot for reviewing. Glad you like it!!!

tigerbrat88: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah what can I say, I'm evil. I was sorted into Slytherin by the sorting hat on the Harry potter site, so….

But no, I'm really nice, that's the reason why you are now able to read the new chapter:D

Amanda: What makes you think that there was coming someone to her rescue? It could also have been Lavender who now accuses her to seduce Ron….hey, why didn't I have this idea before I wrote the chapter……;p You just have to read on to find out, right????

Ron: As I already wrote to MistressDeDraco: Why Ron and the others are so mean now is explained in chapter 7, so you have to wait a bit…

Ah, the necklace, I'm just writing chapter 7 where Prof. Dumbledore gets an interesting visit and some hints at what the necklace does, where it came from…. Explained completely later in the story, I don't want to give away to much about it, because it is an important part of the story.

Draco found out about the engagement….Mhm, when do children really understand such things? That would have been the time he found out. He had known about it his whole life, but since Hermione Selene Vipèreblanc was missing, no one thought that engagement would still last.

Why didn't her brother tell her? Mhm, I have more than one possibilities for that: 

1. He didn't know how to tell her since Draco Malfoy was her 'enemy' and she doesn't remember anything lese.

2. He wanted to tell her at the right moment along with everything about their family (What exactly you will find out in ch. 8 or 9) but didn't get the time to do so, because Lucius Malfoy put the announcement into the newspaper.

3. Do you have a brother? A big brother? This should be enough for reason no. 3 (Don't get me wrong, I have a big brother and I really love him, but…guys!)

more: very very very very very interesting review ;)

I-LOVE-DRACO: Thanks for reviewing. Is the chapter up fast enough? Did you really think that I would tell you what is going to happen???? Where would be the point in writing chapter for chapter, with cliff-hanger after cliff-hanger, leaving you behind your computer  without knowing what is going to happen. :D

Abby Rose: I can promise more surprises to come in the next chapters :D What other language I speak? Well, I'm German, so that makes German my first language, I have English in school since fifth grade, so that means I'm in my ninth year of English and I have French since seventh grade which makes me fighting with it for  seven years (although three years ago we started at zero) and after I have finished my last year at school I'm going on another school, like a vocational school, only that I don't have to work, but have full time school and learn the already mentioned languages plus Spanish.

Voiceofdragom: Thanks for reviewing. Ron: Answer is in chapter 7.

Dark Rogue: Hope you get the e-mail :D I'm glad that there's finally someone who is not complaining about cliff-hangers. Maybe I should write some more of them….What do you think????

Stephanie Clare: Glad you like this story so far. Hope the next chapter will just as well be for your liking. 

Tanya: Why can't you believe Ron? All you have to know this far is: 1. he's a guy; 2. he's totally OOC in my fic and 3. well, can't think of number 3 right now, you'll have to wait until chapter 7 till that.

aiko-chan13: Hope the chapter is up soon enough for you :D

sarcasticpunk02 thank you for proofreading this chapter!!!

Wow, now, I'm really exhausted. So, I'm laying down on my sofa while you will read this story. And please tell me what you think of this chapter because I'm usually faster able to write more when I now that there are a lot of people waiting for the next part and besides, my small small ego wants food…..

Chapter 6 

Oh don't, don't cry a tear ·  
When you're alone, with all your fears ·  
Oh I, I'll be with you ·  
If you are sad, and feeling blue ·  
Cause I'll give you hope ·  
And I'll show you love ·  
Oh I give you all ·  
You can't get enough ·  
Tonight - there is a new chance ·  
Tonight - for me and you ·  
Yesterday is gone forever, we'll make your dreams come true ·  
Tonight - there is a new chance ·  
Believe in what you do ·  
At the end of the rainbow - someone is waiting for you ·  
*Tonight* - Deutschland sucht den Superstar (If I remember right the show was called "Pop Idol" in England, well this is from the German version)

"Expelliarmus!!"

"Hermione sighed out loud when Ron flew away from her. She heard him hitting the wall, but instead of feeling sorry like she usually would have, she was just glad. She could feel the pendent calming down and relaxing together with her. 

"Are you all right?" She moved her head slightly and looked up to meet Draco's icy blue eyes looking worriedly into hers. She was sure that he had said something, but she couldn't hear anything. She just slowly nodded as darkness overtook her and she fell unconscious. 

Draco opened his cloak and draped it carefully around her before he turned around to Ron, who was just about to arise. 

"Malfoy, you always seem to appear at the worst moments!" Ron growled while holding his aching back. 

"It seems that appeared just at the right moment to stop you perverted freak!" Ron laughed at Draco, who was holding out is wand at Ron.

"What? Are you so possessive, now that she's your fiancée, that you won't let some other guys have her? That ain't fair!" Ron grinned

"Stay away for her Weasley! I'm warning you just once! If you or your little "friends" even think about hurting her ever again, in any way, I'll come after each and every one of you. Trust me, you don't want me to!" 

"What Malfoy, are you afraid to fight like a real man, right here and now? Are you afraid because you know you will lose?"

"I don't fight drunken shit like you, and believe me, if I could fight Voldemort with my bare hands right now, I would win!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Ron started to step closer to Draco but he decided otherwise. Instead, with a cruel smile on his face, he moved towards the table where Hermione was still lying unconscious. 

"You know, she really has become a hot one. Just looking at her almost made me come. It would be a shame if I couldn't continue what I was doing before you interrupted me, don't you think?"  

Before Ron could make another move, he was lying on the floor. Draco's fist connected with his jaw and he had to live through two more punches into his face and several hits into his stomach before Draco let go of him. 

"I should make sure that you will never be able to take a woman ever again, but I guess that Hermione can take care of that as soon as she's awake again. And remember this Weasley; I'll kill you if you ever come near her again. That is a promise." 

With that, Draco left the library with Hermione in her arms. Once he entered the corridor he wondered if he should head to one of their rooms or to the hospital wing. Since the head boy and head girl rooms were closer, he decided to take her there, but he told two third years who were walking by to call for Madame Pomfrey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he reached Hermione's room, Draco placed her carefully on her bed. He sat down next to her and stroked a strand of her black hair away from her forehead. He still wondered hoe it had changed back into her original hair colour over the summer. The blood had begun to dry and the hair stuck to her skin. She looked so pale now, and her lip had started to swell. When he had seen Hermione like this in the library, it had taken all of his strength not to kill Ron right there. But she would be fine right? She was just unconscious and the wounds were nothing serious. They could be healed easily. He wouldn't lose her….again!

"OH MY…." Draco turned around to see Madame Pomfrey stand in the doorway. She rushed over to the other side of the bed and looked down at the unconscious girl, and then up at Draco.

"What happened?" she asked; her voice cold as ice. Draco felt like he had been slapped. Did she think HE had done this?!

He was just about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure that young Mr. Malfoy hasn't done this to Miss Vipèrblanc." Dumbledore said in his calm voice. Madame Pomfrey looked at the two with doubt but didn't say anything. 

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please go and get Prof. Vipèrblanc?" Dumbledore asked while he pushed Draco gently to the door. With one last look at the unconscious girl, Draco closed the door and headed for Damon's room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "How can you be so sure that it wasn't Malfoy, Albus? Do I really have to remind you about the past six years???"

"I know that he's innocent. Believe me, he wouldn't hurt her."  
  


"But how can you be so sure?"

"You see, Selene Integrum and Michel Vipèreblanc were in the same year as Draco's parents and they were good friends. The Malfoys are the godparents of both Damon and Hermione, as are Hermione and Damon's parents to Draco. The engagement had been fixed on the day Hermione had been born. The children spent almost every day together since their parents often visited each other. She and Draco were inseparable. The day Damon and Hermione were taken away was the day when Draco began to hate muggles and everything that had to do with them. Lucius tried everything to get the ministry to allow Damon and Hermione stay with his family but they didn't allow it. So Draco grew up with the knowledge that his two best friends and the girl he was to marry were somewhere in the muggle world."

Madam Pomfrey had listened silently while she took care of Hermione's wounds.

"Why didn't she start this school as a Vipèreblanc, then? You knew the whole time who she was, right?"

"Yes, I knew who they were since Damon's eleventh birthday**, but his parents didn't let him come to Hogwarts. So, I wrote to Jonathan Spell, who lived in the same town as the Grangers and told him about Damon, so he met with him. Since Damon had just been one year in the muggle world he knew everything about our world and his true identity. The ministry had put a memory charm on Hermione, but Damon had been to old. They couldn't just make him forget ten years. Jonathan helped him whenever Damon had any questions about the wizarding world. Then when Hermione was old enough to come to Hogwarts**,** Damon somehow convinced his 'parents' to let her go." **

As she arose, Madam Pomfrey took some medicine out of her pocket and placed it on Hermione's nightstand.

 "How is she?" Damon asked worriedly as he and Draco came through the portrait hole. 

"She is fine. I put a bottle of medicine on her nightstand. She has to take two spoons of it three times a day." With that, Madam Pomfrey was about to leave when Draco spoke up.

"There is someone in the library that will need some medicine, too." Three pairs of eyes watched him while he headed towards the bathroom.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at Prof. Dumbledore before she hurried to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Draco came out of the bathroom Damon and Prof. Dumbledore were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What happened to her?" Damon asked as soon as Draco closed the door behind him. He looked at Dumbledore who nodded at him.

"Ronald Weasley was trying to rape her." Damon's eyes widened and he didn't know what to say, while Dumbledore only nodded again. Was there anything that guy didn't know?! Draco wondered. Damon rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"How is she now?" Draco asked in nothing more than a whisper. 

"She is still unconscious**,** but she'll be fine once she wakes up. Madam Pomfrey changed her into her nightgown and took care of her wounds**,** but you need to make sure that she takes her medicine." Dumbledore said while Damon shook his head silently.

Dumbledore arose from his seat and walked towards the portrait hole. "As soon as Mr. Weasley is out of the hospital wing**,** where he will stay for some time as I believe, I'll make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again.  Mr. Malfoy, even though I understand your actions, you will have to serve detention. I will talk to Prof. Snape about it." Draco nodded and sat down next to Damon.

"Have you told her all about the wedding?" Draco suddenly asked** andDamon lifted his head  to look at Draco**

"Does she know?" Damon shook his head. "I hadn't even told her about the wedding before. She found out by reading the newspaper." Draco frowned at this and looked confused. "You have to tell her! After today… Damn it Damon, tell her!" Draco arose and went over to the window.

When he turned around again, Damon had left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on Hermione's bed for about an hour now, just watching her sleeping and he thought about their childhood. He had loved every moment they had shared. They had shared their first kiss under mistletoe after they had seen their parents do so. They had known everything about each other. He had been happy until her parents had died and she had been taken away from him. As impossible as it may seem, Draco knew that he had fallen in love at a VERY young age. He knew that it was love because no one could ever replace her. His parents had often tried to make him play with other children – that was how he ended up with Crabbe and Goyle as his shadows- but they couldn't get him a new heart. They couldn't give the one thing back to him that made him complete! On the day Draco heard what exactly had happened to Damon and Hermione**,** he began to hate muggles. They had taken away what he had loved the most! How could he know that all the times when he had been mean to her for being a muggle, that he had been mean to the one person that meant more to him than his own life?

He touched her cheek gently, caressing her soft skin. Hermione moved her head slightly letting her head rest against his palm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She relived the events of the evening again and again in her dreams. Just when Ron was about to move under her skirt**,** he started from the beginning again. But then suddenly he was gone and she felt a hand touching her softly on her cheek. She could have fallen asleep right then if she hadn't been already asleep. All of a sudden she felt safe and comforted. What could happen to her now? There was nothing that could hurt her, right? The tear-shaped pendant was becoming warm on her skin, but it was a comfortable warmth**,** like the embrace of a mother. 

Mother…her mother, father. Damon, Thora, and Sean, and… and? Yes, there was someone else… but whom? She knew that there was someone else. She knew it deep down in her heart**,** but she didn't know who it was. She just knew one thing. She wanted to sleep…sleep. But she was already asleep, right? Then how could she want to sleep? Oh, this was so confusing! Maybe, if she opened her eyes, she would understand? The necklace became warmer and even more comforting and Hermione relaxed into this warmth and into the hand on her cheek….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco watched her intently when her eyes fluttered open slowly.  She looked up at him and at first he thought that she couldn't remember anything. She seemed to look right through him. But then, he saw that she slowly moved her hand towards her face and towards his hand. He felt her soft skin over his hand and her fingers moved between his. Her hand squeezed his lightly before she smiled a weak smile at him. Draco was just about to say something when she closed her eyes again, still holding his hand.

Oh, this sleep was so comforting….

So, Did you like this chapie??? If so, press this little button down in the corner and tell me so. If you didn't like this chapter write me, too. chocolate-covered-Dracos for all reviewers!!!!


	7. Lean on me now proofread

OOOOOOOHHHHHHH WOW!!!! So many reviews!!!! 

Okay, I guess all of you want to read the next chapter, so I decided that for this chapter I Will just thank Draco'sGal, moonshadow, Heratic666, Calm Serene, Rebecca, Dracos-Angel, Japanese Goth, Ionera, TriGemini, angel-kisses, Voiceofdragon, gohanSJ3, Mia, RuByMoOn, Transcendence, iris, Silver Surya, MysticalRing, ragcey, HarryPotterWanter, Stephanie Clare, willow, MistressDeDraco, a`n`a, tigerbrat88, Dark Rogue, XOX, PassionPolice237, Belle, Dracos Lover, The Blue Lady, Salma, and Blue Eyed Headhunter  for reviewing!!!!!!

And now as fast as possible for me:

_Calm Serene_: 1. You will see. 2. YES!!! 3. Well, I'm just writing chapter eight, in the end of that chapter, they will go to the home of Hermione and Damon, so I guess sometime in there.

4. Didn't think about this. Would be a bit unfair, don't you think? I mean, such a smaaaaalllll Ron against such a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggg Vox??????? 5. Okay, chocolate covered Damon at first, Draco follows soon….

_Rebecca_: Thanks for the compliment. Well, you know, the Greek had this theory about the muses. I guess I was just really lucky to be kissed by one of them when I was born and this one comes back to me every now and then. :D

_Dracos-Angel_: Will she remember…. What do you think? About the wedding, you will find out in chapter 8 and either hate me totally for it or love me… *thinks about this options for the first time and gets really worried now….*

_Voiceofdragon_: I'm strange? *shrugs* to be normal would just be boring to me :D

_GohanSJ3_: The BEST story? Wow! Either you don't have read a lot of  D/H stories yet or I'm a better author than I'd ever thought! Thank you so very much!!!!

_HarryPotterWanter_: The wedding IS on Hermione's birthday and this for a VERY good reason, but you'll have to wait until chapter 8 to know why. You're right, there are many questions. I couldn't understand them as fast as I was reading them… And I'm sorry that I can't give you any answers besides this one: You will have to be patient and wait until they are answered in a chapter.

_Dark Rogue_: You really want me to write more cliffhangers? Than you will LOVE this chapter :D

_XOX_: Hermione is NOT turning into Snow whit. Well, not exactly. I wrote somewhere before that her mother wished that her daughter would look like snow white and well, wishes in the wizzarding world are really mighty… oops…I didn't want to say that yet. Well, I'm too lazy to delete it, and you'll forget it anyway until it is important :D

Uh, I might sound really stupid now, but what is "Skewl"????

Damon being hot? Yep, that's what I thought of him to be. I didn't describe him yet, right *ducks in shame* I will do so in the next chapter!

_The Blue Lady_: See, I put titles for each chapter instead of Skin on Skin 1-5. * is very proud of herself* 

_Blue Eyed Headhunter_: Okay, Ich beantworte diese Review mal auf deutsch. (Auch wenn es dann keiner außer uns lesen kann hihi)

Also, meine erste Reaktion, da was auf deutsch zu lesen war, dass meine Augen fast aus meinem Kopf gefallen sind!!!

_Belle_: You asked me what my first language is. So for you and anyone who doesn't know it by now. I'M FROM A VERY SMALL VILLAGE IN RHINELAND-PALATINE IN GERMANY. MY NATIVE LANGUAGE IS GERMAN. And now, everyone who read this will understand why he can't understand the answer above since it is in German. 

So, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not able to speak Dutch. Only German, English and a little bit of French.

What I hadn't expected at all is that you told me, that this plot was unique and so good. I really hadn't expected it, because I think it is hard to come up with something that hasn't been done before in a fiction. Out of all in Harry Potter fan fiction, since there are so much of them! 

Well, thank you all, again and now watch out *rolls a very biiiiiiiggggg cannon in front of her monitor* Don't worry this is just my chocolate cannon. *fills in Dracos over Dracos* and now, the chocolate (yeah, right, extra DARK one for PassionPolice237), hit the button "mix" And then….

3

2

1

Fire!

Did you all get one?

Well, while you're reading this chapter, I'm taking my own choco-Draco and have a nice night with him…so…don't expect anything more from me this weekend.

Bye-bye…

Mmmm…. this chocolate is VERY good, and what's underneath it is even better…*looks up at all who are reading this*  shouldn't you be reading the chapter? Go on, this is nothing for your ears…or eyes, since you read this. So have a good time with this chapter and your choco-Dracos.

Chapter 7

Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.   
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.   
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.   
I'll help you carry on

Lean on me- 2-4-Family  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. It was past midnight and usually he would be asleep by now, but today was no ordinary day. He had been afraid that the prophecies would come true, they always did and most of them were bad. Voldemort was gaining more power with every day, and Albus could only guess how many of his students would become death eathers. Contrary to popular belief, there were some things that he didn't know. The future was a very complicated part of time, for there are so many details which are important for it. 

He still had to recover from his shock. Ronald Weasley had tried to rape Hermione Vipèreblanc! He had noticed that the 'golden trio', like some called them, wasn't together anymore, but still he had hoped that it wouldn't turn out like it had! For some reason it didn't seem too odd to him that Harry had changed this much. The part of Voldemort that lied within him had become stronger together with Voldemort himself. But Ron! Never Albus had expected him to become the second one. He had rather believed Hermione to be the second 'follower of the darkness' After all, there had to be a good reason why the family's name was Vipèreblanc. There weren't many families in which their names were serpentine like animals. But still, Michel and Selene Vipèreblanc had refused to support Voldemort, which caused a lot of families to refuse the dark site, too. Hermione had also been Draco Malfoy's fiancée since the day she was born. But, Albus corrected himself; the Vipèreblancs had done so to save Hermione's life. 

Albus thoughts headed back to the Weasley family. Virginia could have held a bond with Voldemort since her first year, when she had opened the chamber of secrets, but Albus didn't get how Ron and Lavender Brown were affected by all this.

He took the paper from his desk and reread the prophecy for about the millionth time.

With the help of the courageous the darkness will win.

With the devil and the innocent one, the dark side will get an heir.

While the flower and flame will keep burning the fire.

There won't be a vice and a crime, they won't try

For all mercy and pity within them will die.

He and all of the other professors had thought day after day about these words and no one could figure out their meaning. Albus sighed and placed the paper back down on his desk.

Suddenly he heard a small giggle from behind him. When he turned around, he saw the ghost of a beautiful young woman standing behind him smiling down at the old man.

"Gwendolyn." The woman nodded still smiling at him while she floated in front of his desk. 

"Why are you here tonight?" Albus asked, seeming confused. He had seen Gwendolyn Gryffindor a few times in his life. The first time had been when he had become headmaster at Hogwarts. Gwendolyn had died at the age of twenty by a broken heart and she had followed her only relative everywhere. That was the reason why she had ended up in Hogwarts. When Godric had died and hadn't became a ghost, she had stayed in the office of the headmaster.

"I thought you could use some help. Although, I think this is more than obvious." Albus raised his eyes at her while he took again the paper and read aloud.

 "With the help of the courageous the darkness will win."

"Isn't the Gryffindor house famous for its courage?" Albus stopped and smiled. Yes, this should have been obvious to him.

"Go on," Gwendolyn told him and floated up to look at some of the paintings of old headmasters, greeting some of them.

"With the devil and the innocent one, the dark side will get an heir."

"This is the easiest one! Albus, you're a native English right? So tell me, how do you say to the devil instead of the word itself…" Gwendolyn looked at him while Albus seemed to answer her without really thinking about it.

"Old Harry…" Understanding came to his face and when he looked at the paper again.

"The innocent one…innocent like a virgin…virgin as in VIRGINIA?!" Gwendolyn nodded at him, her smile again on her pretty face.

"You are a fast learner, Albus. To make it easy for you: the flower is Lavender and the flame is the Weasley's hair colour. And about the crime and the vice, I guess you already noticed what they are able to do?"  Albus nodded sadly.

"Why her?" He asked, looking up at the ghost.

"Why do you ask me? I thought you knew everything, Albus? You should find out yourself. The answer is just in front of your eyes!" Witt that and another giggle she disappeared, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. 

Or rather, almost alone. Albus looked down at his desk and on the place where the paper had been lying was now a framed portrait. A small one but he still wondered why he hadn't noticed it when he had taken the paper into his hands. He looked at the portrait and saw that it was Gwendolyn. She was smiling up at him and waving before she turned her attention again to the small bundle in her arms. Small arms were grabbing at her necklace from the bundle. NO! This wasn't possible! Gwendolyn Gryffindor wasn't married and she hadn't had any children; at least there were none ever mentioned. Not even her ghost had ever told him about a child. The small baby had the pendant in his little fingers- for about five seconds- before it slipped out of the small fingers and against Gwendolyn's skin.

Albus was sure he had seen this necklace before. It wasn't good to see on the portrait but he saw that it was see-through, like a diamond and it had something around it, like a band. Gwendolyn on the portrait shook her head silently at him and waved with her hand. Suddenly there was an owl coming out of the picture and landed on his desk. Albus opened the small parchment and read the simple words: the pendant is called "Tear of the dragon". He looked confused down at the picture but there wasn't anything to be seen.

Albus scratched his head while he yawned. Tomorrow he would try to find out everything about Gwendolyn's child and the "Tear of the Dragon". And then he would tell the other teachers about the prophecy.  If he only knew where he had seen that necklace before…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on Hermione's bed the whole night with his hand still held by Hermione. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was about to rise. The sky was already changing its colour from the dark blackness to a dark blue, and the first birds were starting to sing their morning songs. Next to him, he could hear Hermione awakening.

"How are you?" He asked her, holding his breath as soon as the words had left his lips.

"Okay, I guess." She looked away from him, remembering what he had seen the evening before. She was about to rub the sleep from her eyes when she noticed that her hand was holding his. Blushing furiously, she let his hand go and muttered a sorry.

"No problem." Draco looked worried at her. She had said she was okay, but from the look of it she was anything but okay.

"If it makes you feel better, Ron is in the hospital wing, and I guess he has to stay there some time." Hermione looked up at him with a confused look and blinked a few times.

"You…you didn't have to do anything to him, you know? It will only get you into trouble." She yawned, but Draco only shrugged. He couldn't tell her now that he had beaten the shit out of Ron because he was in love with her! She couldn't remember anything that he could and it felt so odd to be around her, to know so much about her, while she had forgotten everything about him.

"You knew about the engagement." Hermione suddenly whispered.

"You did too, when you were younger and your parents were still…"

"…still alive?" Draco nodded and watched her reaction carefully. Hermione sat up slowly and leaned against the wall behind the bed. She looked down into her lap, where her hands rested above the blanket.

"Did you know them?"

"They were my godparents." Hermione looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Tell me about them, please. Everything you know!" Draco sighed unsure of what he should tell her.

"I don't know much about them. I mean, I was five when they died. My mom told me that they were in the same year here at Hogwarts. Your father was in Slytherin and your mother was a Ravenclaw, and as far as I know they had been together since fifth year. Since your mom was pregnant with Damon, your parents got married not long after they graduated from Hogwarts. My parents became his godparents, and they had visited each other almost every day and also went on vacations together. Your mom loved books, music, and everything that had to do with art and creativity. She loved animals. And your father…hm, mom didn't tell me much about him. She mostly talked about Selene, since she was her best friend. And my father didn't say anything about him.

I know that he was really brave. Voldemort asked your parents to join the dark side but they refused. Their actions made a lot of other wizards refuse Voldemort too."

"Was the guy that killed my parents a death eater?" Draco looked at her and shook his head, deep in his thoughts.

"No, the guy that killed them wasn't sane. They say he had once met a dementor and had been odd ever since." Draco shrugged showing that he didn't know much about him.

"Voldemort would have been more than stupid to kill your parents."

"He killed the Potters…"

"Yeah, but that ain't the same. The name Potter wasn't as well known in the wizarding world before Harry, but your family could be traced back for centuries. To be truthful, there are only fifty years missing from your family history; your family could be traced back until the times of the founders of Hogwarts.

Voldemort would never have killed your parents, for he would have signed his death certificate by this action. Your family isn't only mighty in England but all over the world. The whole wizarding world would have fought against him if he had even dared to touch them.

Besides he always wanted to get them to join his side."

"Is this the reason why we're engaged? To get the family Vipèreblanc to join the dark side?!" Draco couldn't hide a grin at this.

"And who should believe that you would join Voldemort?! No, the marriage was arranged by your parents, although, my father was more than willing to say yes to it." The last sentence came out more than bitter and before Hermione could say something he arose and left her room.

"Why should my parents arrange a marriage???" The pendant seemed suddenly to feel cold as ice against her skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus was sitting on the desk in his office, again, reading through several books, trying to find something about Gwendolyn, her baby and the necklace, but he couldn't find anything of importance in any of the books he read. He was so lost in his research that he didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Albus? Are you alright, you didn't come to breakfast." He looked up to meet the worried eyes of Minerva McGonagall staring at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot recently."

"Have you find out something about the prophecy?" Albus nodded and motioned for Minerva to sit down. After he had told her anything, she sat there with her forehead in wrinkles.

"This sounds serious." 

"It is., but there is something else." Minerva looked curiously at him.

"Did you know that Gwendolyn Gryffindor had a child?" Minerva looked taken aback at Albus while he looked at the books in front of him.

"No. I had no clue. I didn't even know she was married…" Albus nodded at this answer. He had almost expected it. 

"But…" Minerva began then stopped and thought for some time if she really should continue.

"But?"

"Well, I remember a friend of my grandfather telling us one day about a book, where all wizards and witches are listed along with their important life-dates. Birth, marriage, children, death…." Albus jumped up from his chair, causing Minerva' eyes to widen and her eyebrows to raise in alarm. This was a behaviour that she wasn't used  to seeing from the headmaster.

"Where could this book be? Did he tell you this? Maybe the ministry knows…." Albus wasn't to be stopped now. He knew that it was important to find out about the child. If it wasn't important, Gwendolyn wouldn't have showed him the painting. 

"Albus, if this is true, you won't ever get to the book! They won't let anyone see it!"

"They? Who?"

"The book is said to be hidden in…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat in potions writing down the ingredients for some poison which let you grow wings for an hour. She could feel Lavender' eyes burning holes into her back, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

Without thinking about it she grabbed the pendant and felt it beating inside her closed hand. She inhaled sharply, wondering what would come now. She was about to turn around to look at Lavender when the beating raced up even more. She gripped the pendant tightly while her other hand, which held the quill, trembled. When she brought herself to turn around to face Lavender, the girl wasn't sitting on her place anymore. Before Hermione could wonder where she had gone, she felt something sizzle and the skin on her hand felt like it was burning. When she looked down at her hand, there was a red liquid that slowly burned a hole into her hand. Everything that happened next seemed to happen at the same time. Before Hermione could scream out in pain, she heard Lavender laugh out cruelly next to her. At the same time her hand was lifted up and she heard someone call out for Prof. Snape. When he arrived at her desk he looked just once at her hand before he told her to go to the hospital wing as fast as possible. Hermione could already hear him ask Lavender, who still held the flask of liquid in her hand, what she had done, while she was lead out of the poison's classroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my…what happened to your hand?!"  Madam Pomfrey asked as Hermione sat down on one of the beds.

"She got some lava poured on her hand." It wasn't until then, that Hermione noticed Draco beside her. He had been the one to call for Prof. Snape and lead her to the hospital wing. But why was it that he had been the first to be beside her, when the Slytherins sat on the other side of the classroom?

"This will hurt now, but you won't have a hole in your hand any longer." Madam Pomfrey told her when she put some lotion on her palm as well as on the outside of her hand and afterwards she fixed it with a bandage.

"You can take the bandage off tonight after dinner, but until then you have to be very careful with your hand." Hermione nodded and she and Draco walked back to Potions in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This really will be a problem." Albus sat down on his chair again and sighed.

"But I have to try it. I have to find out all that I can about this child!"

"Albus, didn't you listen? Fairies aren't to be joked with. They keep hidden from the outside world. They live their lives inside their own little part of the wizarding world, you know this."

"Yea, but I also know that they help people, if they need their help. If the child will give us any hint on how to defeat Voldemort, then we need to at least try to find the information!" With that, he took out a parchment and wrote down his request to the fairies to send him all information about the life dates of  Gwendolyn Gryffindor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was glad when she could take off the bandage after dinner. Her hand had healed perfectly. She decided that she needed to relax after the past two days and to take a bath.

She had been soaking for over a half an hour now in the bathtub with her eyes closed as she listened to some music by Beethoven. "This music spell was really something you should know when you're taking a bath." she thought while she hummed along with the melody. 

She jerked up from her daydreaming though not really sure what had caused her to. She looked around in the bathroom, trying to find something that had triggered her to jerk up so suddenly, but there was nothing  tp be seen or heard. She stopped the music to listen for something outside, maybe Draco, who wanted into the bathroom? 

No, there was nothing to be heard. She leaned back in the bathtub again and let her gaze wander over the water. She noticed that the water was making waves just above her breast. The necklace!

No, not again! Not here! What could happen in here? Before she had the time to think about it she was pulled under water by an invisible creature. She tried to fight it and get back to the surface. but all the struggling only caused her to be pulled deeper into the water. Who had thought that this lagoon-like paradise-bathtub would become a death-trap for her? What was all this about and why, in such a short time, did everything bad happened to her? Was she damned? She felt her lungs aching under the pressure and her muscles hadn't the strength to keep her moving any longer. She opened her mouth, in the illusion that she would be able to breathe but only swallowed water. The coughing which came afterwards was just making everything worse.

So, this would be the end now? 

The tugging on her leg wasn't there anymore and she moved upwards to the surface. Soon she would see herself flowing into the water; would she become a ghost? There were hands grabbing at her pulling her up. She had always imagined that she wouldn't feel it if angels took her up to heaven. Well, time had proven to her that she had been wrong about more things already, so why not also destroy her idea about dying…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mya, Mya, come on, you can't die now! Mya, please…" She coughed furiously and spat water while she rolled to her side.

"Thank Merlin!" She heard someone beside her, but she didn't even have to look at him to know who it was. It seemed that every time she was in any danger, he was there to get her out of it. She heard him moving behind her and soon felt a blanket paced around her before he lifted her up in his arms. Draco carried her into her room and placed her on her bed.

"What happened in there?" 

"I'm not sure. I got pulled under the surface and just kept going deeper and deeper. I didn't know the tub was this deep. The pulling didn't stop until I swallowed water and began to cough – under water, and then I remember lying on the floor and coughing again. How did you know that I was in there?" Draco shrugged and looked intensely at her.

"I just had this feeling that I should go in there. I didn't know you were taking a bath, but then I saw you just inches under the surface, not moving at all and I got you out. It was just like yesterday evening and this morning." He shrugged again while Hermione sat up in one swift movement and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that yesterday evening, when Ron tried to … well, I had this odd feeling that I should go to the library. I don't have the slightest clue why, but I just went there. And this morning in potions, I had the feeling I should check that you're alright, but Brown was blocking my view, so I moved a bit to get a better look at you just in time to see her pour out the lava on your hand. I really don't know why all of this is happening, but I'm glad that I was able to help you." Hermione grabbed the pendant which now sending out signals again, but this time they were warm and comforting.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered, while she silently thanked the pendant for not only warning her, but also sending someone to her rescue, although he didn't know about it.

Maybe, if the pendant was sending Draco to save her, he wasn't half as bad as she had thought he was through all the years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus was sitting in his office together with the rest of the teachers. Madam Pomfrey had just told him about Hermione's hand and he had sent Dobby to get Hermione so he could hear from her what had happened. 

Just after he had told the other teachers about the prophecy and who the four were, there was a knock on the door to his office. He excused himself and went outside to meet Hermione. He led her into an extra room, like a smaller study, and told her to sit down. 

"I heard from Madam Pomfrey that you had an accident with lava today. Prof. Snape already told me what he knew but I need to hear from you, since you are the only one who really knows what really happened." Hermione played nervously with the pendant while she told Dumbledore that she hadn't really noticed anything until the lava met her skin. She only had seen Lavender standing next to her with the rest of the lava in a flask in her hand. 

But Albus Dumbledore only caught a few words every now and then, because his eyes were fixed on the pendant. The diamond-like tear shaped …whatever it was, surrounded by a dragon. It was the same necklace as the one on the painting: Gwendolyn's necklace. The "Tear of the Dragon"! But why did she have it? 

Hermione sat there looking worried and confused at the headmaster. He was just staring at her and not saying a word, and she doubted that he had even listened to a word she said. 

"Miss Vipèreblanc, may you allow me the question where you got this necklace?" Hermione's hand found the pendant again and she held it tightly in her hand.

"Vox." She said in nothing but a whisper.

"Do you know anything about this necklace? Like, who made it; whom it once belonged to, anything…"  Hermione shook her head.

"All I know is that the pendant warns me when I'm in danger, and that somehow it tells Draco to go to the place where I am in these moments. That was the reason why he came into the library…" She didn't want to tell him about the accident in the bathroom. Dumbledore nodded and let her go back to her dormitories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Albus? You look really pale, do you need some tea?" Madam Pomfrey asked him as he re-entered his office, but he shook his head no.

"Something arrived for you." Minerva told him, pointing at a big envelope placed neatly on his desk.

He looked up at the other teachers. Everyone knew that it would be the dates of Gwendolyn's life. Albus took the papers out of the envelope and began to read aloud.

The first page wasn't really interesting, her birth date, her school dates and suchm but the second page was more interesting than they all had expected.

On top of it was a note from the fairies, saying that some of the ink had disappeared and this left some holes in the text. All they got out of the original text was:

Married with S. Slytherin

One son: Gabriel Salvator 

Then there was only the dying date of Gwendolyn on the page.

"S. Slytherin? As in Salazar Slytherin????? Salazar Slytherin and Gwendolyn Gryffindor?! That isn't possible!" Minerva couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"But what happened with the child?" Severus asked in much calmer voice than Minerva. Albus read over the last page and found what Severus had been asking for.

He had been adopted by a wealthy family, but when he married he changed his name to…

So????

Do I really have to tell you what you do now?

No, you know that I'm addicted to your reviews, right?

Well, then, hit the button…


	8. Journey to the past

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but we(A friend of me and my old self) had to give a paper about Albert Einstein, his "special relative theory" (is this spelled right?) and the formula E=mc2 and it took us the whole week to get into the stuff. Well, we explained it Friday and that was the only paper for me this year. 

The second reason is a real nasty writer's block that is starting to crawl into my body and starts to take over me. I wrote most of that chapter in one rush (Everything starting with the scene in the hospital wing) but I hope it didn't get to bad.

Bookorm202, FeltonLuver23, MooninAir, Gunther, Sarah Kate, HarryPotterWanter, I-LOVE-DRACO, MistressDeDraco, Belle, da fic_man, angel-kisses, Japanese Goth, deedee, wildchild, Voiceofdragon, PassionPolice237, DugueGirl, The Blue Lady, hopeless romantic, RuByMoOn, Nemesis, gohanSJ3, TriGemini, j, hollizabeth, Calm Serene, Nyah, Stephanie Clare, Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby, Hawaiian_Chick, and Smallone thank you all for reviewing!!!!

**Calm Serene:** To answer your questions:

1. Look at the first line of this very chapter a few lines below.

2. To be true, I didn't exactly think about it. I guess it was just some kind of spell of something like that.

3. Sorry, but no Wolf showing up in this story, okay, except this one person we all know and love…

4. I'm thinking about it.

5. let yourself be surprised…

6. Watch out: pushing remus into cannon, filling chocolate in and FIRE! Got it?

**GohanSJ3:** You just START to realize that Draco has WAY more to offer than Harry?!? Well, it's about time ;D

**PassionPolice237**: I know it's obvious but hey, I don't have to make all cliffies sooooooo exiting, right???? You asked if **_I_** and Draco were soul mates, I guess you meant Hermione with that not me, so the reason why Draco comes to safe her (the whole complete explanation) will come in a later chapter. I promise that there is Damon in this chapter. And he tells about the wedding.

**Japanese goth**: When I said I would describe Damon in the next Chapter I meant the one that is up now. 

**MistressDeDraco**: I know that it 'should' be Harry who's saving the day. But you all will be truly shocked by what is going on in the end of my fiction. (I hope you're still gonna like it).

The reason for the engagement is in this chapter. The pendant? YES something very important. But that is my little secret for some time.

**HarryPotterWanter**: It is interesting that you are the  first person to ask me why they want to hurt Hermione. I'll explain that in a later chapter. But in this chapter there are some hints.

**Sarcasticpunk02 thank you again for proofreading**

OH one thing before you read. It seems to me that a lot of you are very fond of Damon by now (Not that I blame you. I just have to imagine what I wrote about him in the scene where I describe him and …) So, I'd like to know from you what you think about him. Especially about what I made out of his appearance. 

Chapter 8 

**Somewhere down this road **

**I know someone's waiting **

**Years of dreams just can't be wrong **

**Arms will open wide   
I'll be safe and wanted **

**Finally home where I belong **

**Starting now I'm learning fast **

**Courage see me through **

**Heart I'm trusting you. **

**Heart don't fail me now   
courage don't desert me **

**Don't turn back now that we're here **

**Home love family **

**There was once a time **

**I must have had them to **

**Home love family **

**I will never be complete **

**Until I find you **

**Journey to the past – Anastasia **

#

#

#

  
"But when he married he changed his name in Vipèrblanc." All the eyes rested on Albus. Had they heard right? They had to be dreaming!  
  
"I don't get this! Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, and prophecy about Harry Potter, Lavender Brown and Ronald and Virginia Weasley says that the four of them will help the dark side gain power. But if this is true..." Severus said as he pointed at the paper in Albus hands.  
"Then Hermione Vipèrblanc should also be on the dark side...along with you." Damon met the gaze of the dark professor and shook his head.  
  
"There has to be a mistake. My parents were against Voldemort, and everyone knew it." Albus nodded at the young teacher and placed the paper on the table.  
  
"I don't understand it either. For the first time in my life, I don't have the slightest clue of what this all is about!" He sighed deeply.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was past midnight and Albus was lying wide-awake in his bed. It had been hard to hear that Madam Pomfrey had discovered the dark mark on Ron's arm. He was caught in his thoughts when he heard some strange noise. It sounded like someone or something was scratching on the door to his room. He arose sleepily and made his way to the door.   
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Originally I wanted to visit Harry, just to check and make sure he is all right, you know." Albus, with a confused _expression, looked at the man in front of him. Seeing that this would be more than small talk, he leaded Sirius into his office.  
  
"Why did you come and look for Harry in the middle of the night?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I didn't hear anything from him for more than half a year, but I had never expected THIS!" Albus leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.  
  
"What happened?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"At this very moment, while the two of us are talking here, Harry is in the Gryffindor common room and well, is very interested in Ron's younger sister!"  
  
"Virginia." Sirius nodded.  
  
"At didn't think much about it when I noticed them. I was just on my way back when I heard them talking."  
  
  
Harry was pressing his lips on Ginny's with a passion she had never felt before. She brought her hands around his neck while he pushed her back into the couch. Her hands moved down over his back and into his red shirt, pulling him closer by digging her fingernails into his flesh.   
Harry moaned into her mouth. His tongue pushed through her opened lips and ran forcefully over her own tongue. At the same time, Harry pressed himself farther down on Ginny showing her that he wouldn't be able to wait any longer.  
Ginny finally had gotten rid of Harry's shirt and tossed it aside, running her fingers over his chest. Harry pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and unhooked her bra as fast as he possible could. He didn't waste any time with giving too much attention to her breasts like he usually did. This time wasn't just for the fun of the two of them. This time it was about more....much more!  
Ginny thought exactly the same and took her wand from the table to mutter a few words which freed them from the rest of their clothes the second she had waved with her wand.  
Harry grinned at her and kissed her again forcefully before he lifted himself up a bit. Ginny kissed his lower arm and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Let me get your seed. Let me become the mother of your child. Let me be the mother of our Lord's heir. Come on Harry, Tonight, Voldemort's heir will be fathered." And with one fast thrust Harry had entered her.  
  
Albus took some deep breaths when Sirius had finished. "So, it is already starting! I was hoping it would take them longer!" 

Sirius gave him a confused look before asking,"What is this all about? Would you please explain me why Harry has become a death eater?" 

Albus sighed and told Sirius everything that he knew so far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione yawned and pulled her legs close to her body, as she tried to find a comfortable position in the armchair. She looked her brother as he was watching the rising sun through the window. Hermione closed her eyes tightly for a few moments before she opened them again. She could fall asleep at the same second but she forced herself to stay awake. Damon must have had his reasons for calling her at this early hour, and they better be good ones! She could have slept for at least two more hours and now she was sitting here for more then twenty minutes staring at her brother's back while he was watching the sun rise.  
Now, that the first rays of sunshine found their way into the window, she had to narrow her eyes, but still she could see her brother's blond hair, now even better than before since it was shining golden in the early sunlight. It was falling down onto his shoulders and Hermione knew that he would pull it back with the well-known black ribbon. His chest was broad from playing rugby in high school, and Hermione could make out the scar on his shoulder from one of the games. His skin was tan and Hermione had to smile at this. While she had become very pale over the summer and her hair had turned black, her brother was the exact opposite of her. However. as much as she loved her brother and loved spending time with him, It was still too early for her to be up, and she didn't like it!  
  
"Damon, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Damon jumped slightly and turned around to face his sister, her dark eyes locking his blue ones.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I'd guessed you would have some questions about it." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
"Okay, how about this question to start: WHY? Why do I have to marry Draco Malfoy? And on my birthday of all days!?!" Damon sighed and sat down in an armchair opposite her. 

AN:(I had just the strange urge to stop the chapter here and make it really short by this but also really mean. :D Then I thought about the many possible ways you would come up with, how you could kill me and then I decided otherwise. So sit down and prepare yourself for what is coming now. And please, don't follow your urge if it tells you to kill me!)  
  
"Well, you know that our family is an old one. And about three hundred years ago, there was this ancestor of our, Ambros Vipèrblanc. He was married and had three children. Ignatius, Firmus, and Morgan. Morgan was engaged and should marry on her seventeenth birthday. The engagement was settled when she was a child and the man she should marry was as old as her own father, but this wasn't the only problem. When she was sixteen, Morgan fell in love with one of the servants and the feelings were mutial. When her fiancè found out about this, he fought against Morgan's lover and the young man lost his life and Morgan's fiancè didn't want to marry her anymore. So, one week before her seventeenth birthday she was all alone. Her father was furious about her behaviour and he told her that he would kill her if she wasn't be married by her birthday. He swore that he would thrust a sword in into her heart, just like she had done to him by refusing his friend. By midnight, when her birthday was over, she would die.   
Her mother was more than worried for her only daughter's life, so she sent word to her brother and asked him for help. She knew that her husband would kill their daughter. Fortunately, her brother discovered the solution for their problem. One of his friend's son was in the right age to marry, but his father hadn't found 'the right wife' for his son yet.   
This guy, Nicholas, arrived at the castle just in time for Morgan's birthday, and the marriage was fulfilled, but also on the same day, Ambros Vipèblanc died.   
As she was sleeping, he appeared in Morgan's dream and told her that he would make sure she would pay. No daughter of his would fool him. He told her that every girl of her family would die if she wasn't be married by the age of seventeenth. Morgan didn't think much about these words, not until it was obvious that she was pregnant. She was staying day and night in her room praying that she wouldn't get a girl that no girl would ever be born in her line of the family. She didn't want for any other girl to have to marry a man that she didn't love. Sure, over the years, Morgan and Nicholas became friends, but no one of them found love. Since Nicholas was the second son of his family and Morgan's brothers died a few years after their wedding, with no heirs left. Morgan and Nicholas became the heirs of Vipèblanc name. All those hundreds of years, there had no girl been born in our family., and after some time, Ambros' promise was forgotten.   
But then, seventeenth years ago, when mum was pregnant with you, she wished so much that she would get a daughter that would look like Snow White that you were born.   
On your birthday Dad received a letter from an anonymous sender, telling exactly this story. Dad looked it up in some old books about our family and only hoped that you would be a boy. He didn't know about mum's wishing to have a baby girl, and when the mediwitch told him that he was now father of a daughter he sank down in his armchair in front of the fireplace and didn't say anything for about an hour. Then he arose and went to mum. I heard him telling her that it would be the best to kill you then.   
I stood in the door then, because I wanted to see my little sister. I saw dad taking the dagger in his hand and lifting it up to kill you then while mum was crying and begging him to reconsider and that he should calm down. None of us had a clue back then what was going on with dad. He was just about to bring the dagger down into your heart when he suddenly stopped. You had just opened your eyes and laughed up at him. He let the dagger fall and sank crying down next to your cradle.   
At that evening, The Malfoys came to our castle to visit mum and dad, and of course to see the youngest member of our family. Narcissa took Draco with her and sat with mum in her room all night, while dad and Lucius went into dad's study. They closed the door behind them but I wanted to know what was going on, so I listened through the door. Dad told Lucius about what was going to happen.   
So, this is why you have to marry Draco on your birthday. If you don't, you will die." The last sentence wasn't more than a whisper. Hermione sat in her armchair not saying a word and her face was completely blank.  
  
"May I say something please!" Mya looked into Damon's eyes and a small smile was visible on her face.  
  
"I guess divorce isn't possible, huh?" Damon raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
  
"And I guess it also won't work when I try to annul the marriage, huh?" Damon shook his head again, more than surprised by his sister's reaction.   
  
"You are taking this better than I'd thought you would."  
  
"Well, I can't change it, right? And anyway, in whatever house we have to live in, there's more than plenty of room so we won't even have to see each other at all." she shrugged.  
  
"Can I go now, I want to try to get the last half an hour of sleep." Hermione yawned when she arose.  
  
"Mya, I don't think that you fully comprehend this." Mya turned around and looked curiously at Damon.  
  
"The 'rules' are still the same like the ones three hundred years ago!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mya, think about it, think about what the marriage meant three hundred years ago. Think about what to MARRY someone meant! It's not just the yes, through sickness and health, till death do us part..." Hermione stood there in shock, her mouth open and her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No!" Her voice wasn't even a whisper it was more like a breath. Damon bit his lip and looked down, not able to look at her now.  
  
"I'm sorry Mya"  
  
But Hermione couldn't hear him anymore, for she was running back to her room, where she collapsed on the bed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes again it was at least noon, for the sun was up high in the sky. Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to remember why she had fallen asleep.  
Then she remembered. Oh, why couldn't she just forget that morning like she had forgotten the first few years of her life?   
  
She didn't notice that the door of her bedroom opened and Damon walked in.  
"Mya?"  
  
"What? More bad news?" Damon bit his lip and sat down next to his sister on her bed.  
"Mya, it wasn't my idea,and it wasn't Draco's either, but dad knew why he did it! It was the only way to keep you alive!" He sighed and arose from his seat. With another sad look towards his sister he walked to the door.  
  
"We'll leave on Friday evening." He whispered before he left her alone again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At the same time, Harry, Ginny and Lavender sat in the hospital wing watching over the still unconscious Ron.  
  
"Just what did that git do to him? He can't be unconscious for that long!" Lavender said, watching Ron as if he would wake up any minute.  
  
"Maybe it's better if he stays unconscious for some time. As soon as he wakes up, Dumbledore is going to expel him and just because of that bitch!" Ginny said angrily  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, she'll pay. We'll make sure of that!" Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but there is something about her that makes me wanna throw up whenever she is around."  
  
"I know, It's like she has an aura around her that screams at you that she is GOOD!" Lavender shivered with disgust.   
Suddenly the three of them felt something rushing through their arm.  
  
"He calls us." Ginny whispered and smiled while the three made their way out of the castle and towards the Forbidden forest where they would travel by portkey to their lord.   
As they disappeared into the forest, no one of them noticed the three pairs of eyes watching them from two different areas that were hidden in the forest .  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked a man, hidden by a black cloak and the shadows of the trees with another man in just the same clothing next to him.  
  
"We wait for them to return and try to get something out of their conversation. I hope that they talk about their little plans while their still in the forest because we can't follow them into the castle."  
  
"We need someone inside the castle; it's imperative that we find out what they are planning."  
  
"Whatever it is, it will help Voldemort to gain more power, and that's already something we can't let happen."  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with Hermione?"  
  
"I guess so. After all that Dumbledore told me, I would be irritated if they would stop now." The man looked up into the sky and sighed before he looked back at his friend.  
  
"Every time she was in danger, she was saved by a necklace."  
  
"So?"  
  
"The tear of the dragon"   
  
"Sirius, if that is true, then.... I thought the necklace was a myth?! If the necklace really DOES exist, then..."  
  
"Then maybe Slytherin is still alive? That's exactly what I'm thinking. Dumbledore doesn't seem to know anything about that story though." The other man chuckled.  
  
"Well, the picture wasn't there anymore when I was a teacher here, and since we where the first ones to hear this story, I guess we are the only ones alive that knows anything about what happened back then." After some time of silence they saw the three students reappear in the forest. The two man stayed silent and tried to understand anything of what they were saying.

"So, all we do is try to make her life a living hell? Why don't we just kill her?!" Ginny asked sounding like a small child that wanted some sweets before a meal. Lavender raised her eyebrow and leaned in to Harry.  
  
"Seems like the baby ain't to good for her. She's questioning the Lord himself!" Harry nodded and placed his arm around Ginny.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be allowed to do that later, when the time is right. For now, we just continue to be really *nice* to her, let her fall over our feet, let her almost drown, just as we did in the past few days."  
The two man waited for them to leave the forest before they dared to even move again.   
  
"Okay, so Hermione has the necklace, but I still would feel a lot better if we knqw when they are going try something. After all, if she has the necklace, that means that she is the heir of..."  
  
"I know perfectly well what that means Remus, and I totally agree with you. That's why you have to bring a present from the two of us to her on Saturday." Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend.  
  
"As much as I like the girl, and as much as I'm worried about her, you really want me to go to the wedding of a Malfoy?!?!?!" Sirius grinned at the shocked face Remus was making and nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I would *love* to go myself, but you know, there is that little problem that still everyone think that I'm a murder so, I don't think it would be healthy for me to show up there." He grinned even wider when Remus shot daggers at him.  
  
"Just wait till the next full moon, Padfoot!" Remus warned him half joking.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione awoke Friday morning and left her bed without really wanting to. She made her way into the bathroom and took a shower, not trusting the bathtub anymore. After she had showered and changed into her clothes, it was already time to go to breakfast.   
She didn't even notice that Draco was also on his way out of their dorms.  
  
  
Hermione didn't pay much attention in classes during that day. She prayed to the clock that it would stop moving and that the evening would never come!  
  
  
  
But it did, just like every day has to give away to the evening, so had this Friday, and Hermione didn't like it at all. It was exactly seven o'clock when Damon brought her down to a silver-white coach. Hermione was surprised that the coach was lead by six winged unicorns. It looked like in a fairy tale, but the only fairy tales that Hermione could think of right now were the adult versions, with monsters, death, torture.  
  
She looked out of the window the whole time while Damon and Draco talked silently.  
  
After about an hour she could see a building coming into view. It was a tall white building and Hermione recognized it from her two memories. It was her home. The castle was surrounded by the green meadow, every now and then she could see a spot of different colours, where flowers were growing wildly. She could see the forest and the lake that she had loved so much. But as much as she tried to remember, all she could see in her mind were these two memories she had had in the shower about a week ago.  
  
  
When the coach stopped Hermione could see an old woman standing next to an equally old man in front of the entrance of the castle. Thora and Sean. She saw them smiling at her when she stepped out of the coach. Thora walked towards her and embraced the young girl, holding her body tight to herself.  
  
When she released Hermione, she wiped away a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Oh, my. You have grown so much, Mya." Thora whispered with a shivering voice. Hermione smiled weakly, not sure what to say. Sean smiled at her and kissed her hair before he lifted her belongings from the coach and brought them into the castle.   
  
Thora led Hermione into the castle, followed by Damon and Draco. The evening seemed like a dream to Hermione. They ate dinner in the great dinning room and afterwards Thora led her to her room, wished her a good night and left Hermione alone.  
  
  
She sat down on the large bed and looked around in the room. It was beautiful, just like everything else in the castle. The walls were painted in a mixture of light blue and turquoise, shimmering with silver and the ceiling was a dark blue with stars on it.   
In front of a big fireplace was a white sofa and a white armchair. The bed on which Hermione was sitting was also coloured in white and blue. Hermione's gaze moved once again over the walls and the first thing she noticed where the shelves filled with books. Then she looked over the paintings and most of them were paintings of animals but there was also a painting of the castle and everything that belonged to it. But the two paintings that kept Hermione's gaze the longest were the two only paintings of humans. 

One painting must have been several hundreds of years old, a guess formulated from the clothing the couple was wearing. The woman, a young, beautiful lady with dark blonde, wavy hair smiled down at Hermione while she rested her head on the man's shoulder. The crimson of her dress was matching perfectly with the dark green of the man's clothes. The black haired man had his arm around the woman's waist and held her close to him. Hermione wondered silently whom the couple was. There had to be a reason for the painting being here, right? However, she immediately recognized the people in the other painting. It was herself with her brother and her parents. Her parents! Hermione sighed when she looked up at the smiling couple.   
  
"I wish you were here." She whispered before she started to change for the night. She walked over to the bed and sighed sadly when she laid down. At this time, she didn't want to think about tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning by Thora's knocking on the door. She opened her eyes sleepily and called a 'come in' towards the door before she turned around. It was way to early to be awake! Again!!!  
  
"Mya, Come on, darling, you have to get up now. It is six o'clock and we still have to make sure the dress your mother saved for you fits. Hermione moaned. Her heartbeat was becoming faster when she thought that today was her wedding day. Shouldn't this be the happiest day in a girl's life? But she was anything but happy!   
  
Hermione sighed when she was turning around again and again. Thora was standing next to her smiling brightly.   
  
"It fit's perfectly!" They heard a voice from the door. Hermione turned towards the voice to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there. She didn't know how she should react now. A year ago, she would have probably made a disgusted face and snapped her answers at the woman. But now she was looking at her mother's best friend. At her own godmother and future mother-in-law!  
  
Narcissa walked over to her and lifted Hermione's head by touching her chin lightly. Hermione was more than surprised to see a genuine smile in the woman's face.  
  
"You look a lot like her." Hermione smiled weakly and looked down at her feet, or rather, to where her feet were supposed to be. She wasn't sure if it was the dress or the presence of Narcissa Malfoy that made it hard to breathe. She looked at her image in the full length mirror. The gown was very tight around her chest, pressing her breast up and almost made it impossible to move, but Thora had insisted to pull the straps, which hold the dress on her back together, even tighter. The gown hadn't any sleeves, not even small straps over her shoulder and Hermione wondered if this really was going to work. She didn't want to think about the possibility of the gown making it's way down her body because there was nothing to keep it up!  
The skirt itself was wide and falling simply down onto the floor. It was true, the dress was beautiful, but Hermione didn't feel like wearing it.   
  
"May I do her hair?" Narcissa asked as Thora got a chair for Hermione to sit on. Narcissa pulled Hermione's hair up in a bun, letting a small curl escape here and there to frame her face and also let a few curls fall elegantly in her neck. Small white flowers were added as finishing touches to her hair and Hermione was really surprised at what she looked like. The two women noticed this as well and smiled. "And you aren't wearing any make up yet." Thora smiled and went to the bathroom where she had forgotten the make up. While she was gone, Narcissa looked with intense eyes down at the mirror image of the young girl.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid. " The woman whispered. Hermione glanced in the mirror and saw a sadness in Narcissa's eyes that she hadn't expect to see, but she didn't want to ask her what it was about, so she continued to stare at her image and tried to remember what Narcissa had just told her.  
  
"I heard you can't remember anything from your past or has it changed since you've come here?" Hermione shook her head in silence. She wondered if the woman could read her mind. She HAD hoped that maybe she would remember when she would be back home, but nothing had happened.   
  
"Just believe me, Draco would never hurt you, Hermione" just when she wanted to continue, Thora returned with the make up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Draco stood anxiously in the large hall or the castle. Behind him sat the guests while in front of him stood a smiling priest, and his father standing next to him, talking to Damon. A few minutes later Damon left the hall and the music started to play. When Draco turned around to the entrance of the hall, everyone arose from his seat and looked while Hermione was led to where Draco stood.  
Draco didn't know what to think, or to say. It was hard to listen to the words the priest said because Hermione was completely breathtaking.  
The ceremony seemed to be over in seconds. It was way too early for Hermione to feel the golden ring on her finger and Draco's lips on her own. Although, she had to admit, she had expected the kiss too be different. Images of Ron on top of her ran through her mind when Draco's lips had touched hers. But this wasn't Ron, Ron's kiss had been brutal and had almost made her vomit. Draco's lips barely even touched hers and it felt more like the touch of a feather on her skin.   
  
At least, that was what she thought now as she sat next to him at a table. She had to dance several times and now was more than glad that she could sit down and rest. That was, until Thora came to her and whispered to her that there was someone who wanted talk to her in private. As soon as Hermione heard the name, she excused herself from Draco and headed to the main entrance of the Castle.  
  
"Remus!" Hermione smiled when she saw the man taking of the hood of his cloak. It was the first real smile that shown on her face for an eternity.  
  
"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you. I heard you had some trouble in the last week." Remus said while he embraced the small girl.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked when she stepped back a little while Remus looked at her.  
  
"I'm bringing a birthday present from Sirius and myself. We didn't want to make it feel like a wedding present" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Everyone else seems to have forgotten that today is my birthday."  
  
"It could have something to do with that gown you're wearing!" Remus joked. Then he waved his wand and a small box appeared on the floor. The odd thing about it was that there were sounds coming out of it and that there were small holes in the top. Hermione looked curiously at the box and then back at Remus.  
  
"Open it." When she had opened the box she let out a gasp. A small white-grey tigered kitten was looking up at her. Hermione lifted it from the box and stroke its soft fur.  
  
"Sirius heard from Dumbledore that Crookshanks died, so he thought that you could use a new cat." Hermione smiled and hugged Remus again, minding to not hurt the kitten.  
  
"Thank you so much! And tell Sirius my thanks too." Remus nodded and brought the hood back over his head.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione, I hope to see you again soon." With that, he left the castle. Hermione looked at the small kitten in her arms and smiled.  
  
"So, what shall we name you. How about Moonlight?" The kitten poured and cuddled closer to Hermione's body.   
  
"I take that as a yes." She smiled down at the kitten.  
  
"Hermione?" She turned around to see Thora standing there.  
"You should head to your room now. Come on." Hermione's smile faded and her heartbeat began to race again. She followed Thora in silence, keeping the young cat close to herself, like she could be any help.  
  
When they reached Hermione's room she was pale as a ghost and Thora smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"The guests are leaving any moment now, so I will send Draco up to you." With that she took the small cat out of Hermione's hands and left her alone. Alone to face the one night she was so afraid of. 

So, how did you like that chapter? Are you fine with what I let Damon look like? I mean, I can't really change it now  but I'd like to know anyway.

Want an E-Mail whenever I update? Tell me and leave your E-Mail.


	9. Sacred

Sarcasticpunk02 thanks a lot for proofreading!!!!  
  
Answers to reviews and thank yous this time after the chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Like a wind that's slowly blowing  
  
Your breath upon my skin softly comforts me  
  
Like a dream that keeps you lounging  
  
I just hear your voice and I'm weak  
  
And I know it's not just passion  
  
That's touched me so deep  
  
Even though I try to hide  
  
Something's changed in me  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
I'm not scared anymore  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
Something we can't ignore  
  
When so many lovers  
  
never find each other  
  
I've found you  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
So sacred  
  
And sweet  
  
Like a kiss that keeps you yearning  
  
When I feel your lips I start to cry  
  
Baby, put your hands upon me  
  
Lave me breathless tonight  
  
I'm alive and unafraid  
  
Unashamed  
  
With you  
  
'Cause we found something sacred  
  
I'm not scared anymore  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
Something we can't ignore  
  
When so many lovers  
  
never found each other  
  
I've found you  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
So sacred  
  
And sweet  
  
Sacred, oh  
  
When so many lovers  
  
Never find each other  
  
I've found you  
  
'cause we found something sacred  
  
So sacred  
  
And sweet  
  
"Sacred" - Sweetbox  
With her hands fidgeting nervously and her head bowed, Hermione on the  
  
bed sat with her back to the door. Her heartbeat was racing like never  
  
before but this damn pendant didn't react at all!  
  
She heard the door open and silently took a last breath before she stopped  
  
breathing completely. Her body tensed up and she didn't find the courage to  
  
turn around, so she just sat there silently with her fingernails digging into  
  
the flesh of her hands. She didn't hear or see anything; she didn't hear the  
  
fire in the fireplace nor did she even notice it. She didn't see the stars on  
  
the ceiling shining down on her or Draco undressing on the other side of the  
  
bed. She didn't even notice her own tears running down her cheeks. In her mind,  
  
she only saw and heard again what had happened in the library.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed behind her and gently touched Hermione on her  
  
shoulder. He could feel her body tensing up under his hand and bit his lip. He  
  
didn't like this! He had never wanted it to be THIS way, but he knew that it  
  
had to happen tonight. He wouldn't let her die, and he would do  
  
anything so she would see that it wasn't something she had to be afraid  
  
of!  
  
She shivered when she felt his lips softly running over her bare shoulder.  
  
Draco watched her face and saw the tears running down her cheeks and that her  
  
eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Mya... Mya, look at me, please" His left hand touched her cheek and  
  
turned her gently around to face him.  
  
"Look at me." He whispered again and she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Another whisper while he kissed away  
  
tear after tear off her skin. His eyes were open and locked with hers the whole  
  
time. He didn't like to see the fear in them that he saw now, so he backed away  
  
slightly with his hand still resting on her neck. His thumb stroked gently over  
  
her cheek as he leaned closer to her face. Slowly.very slowly, his lips barely  
  
touched hers before he pulled away a few inches again. Then he let his lips  
  
touch hers for about a second before he pulled away again.  
  
Hermione felt something warm on her cleavage.something pulsating. The pendant  
  
seemed to slowly calm her rapid heartbeat while Draco let his lips rest on hers  
  
in a light kiss. The next time she felt his soft lips on her own, they were  
  
parted slightly and he let the kiss rest some time. She shivered slightly when  
  
he breathed out and it reached her cheek.  
  
Draco watched her face closely. Her eyes were focused now, not full of tears  
  
and distant as they had seemed before. He leaned in to kiss her once more  
  
and this time, he felt her responding to him. If ever so slightly, she was  
  
responding!   
  
Draco's eyes closed by their own will and he brought the tip of his tongue  
  
carefully out to taste her lips. His hand wandered back to the nape of her neck  
  
and caressed the sensitive skin while Hermione parted her lips just a bit.  
  
Draco sighed on her lips when his tongue made its way slowly through her parted  
  
lips and to meet her own.  
  
Hermione's eyes had fallen closed when she had felt his tongue on her lips and  
  
she had to admit that this was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Draco  
  
was gentle but still wonderful!  
  
When he parted from her lips, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled  
  
at her with a tenderness Hermione had never thought he would have. His hand  
  
wandered down to her waist and he tugged at her hip. Following his hands she  
  
sat on the bed facing him.  
  
Draco looked at the Hermione's face, at her hair that was still pulled up. He  
  
hated to interrupt them in what they were starting, but he took the wand from  
  
the nightstand and murmured a few words. Just when he had finished, Hermione's  
  
black hair fell down in waves onto her mid back. Draco didn't waste much  
  
time before he kissed her again, just as tenderly as he had done before. His  
  
one hand was buried in her long hair, while the other was on her waist,  
  
bringing her closer to him.  
  
Without noticing, Hermione leaned back into the pillows, now lying under him.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do with her hands and Draco seemed to notice this.  
  
Either that or he just wanted to feel her hands on his skin, so he took  
  
both her hands and brought them around his neck, never leaving her lips.  
  
For the first time, Hermione noticed that he didn't wear anything. Well, at  
  
least his chest was bare; she didn't even dare to look farther down. Suddenly  
  
the fear was there again. They wouldn't stop after a few kisses that night.  
  
This would go farther and it was too far for her liking.  
  
Draco noticed immediately when she tensed up again and lifted himself up a bit  
  
from her.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He whispered when he leaned closer to her. His  
  
lips meet the skin on her shoulder, nibbling gently on it as his hands ran from  
  
under her back up towards her shoulders. He pulled her body closer to  
  
him and slightly away from the pillow. Hermione leaned her head back when Draco  
  
kissed and licked his way up her neck found her lips again. Hermione was  
  
pressed so close to him now that she could feel his heartbeat just as rapid as  
  
her own.  
  
To her surprise it felt rather good to fell his bare skin under her hands. She  
  
moved them over his broad shoulders and back to his neck while she responded  
  
with all she had to his kiss. She pushed all thoughts and worries of what was  
  
to happen earlier that evening aside and concentrated on this very moment: on  
  
his hands on her back, on his lips covering her own and on his tongue battling  
  
with hers.  
  
She felt his fingers on her back, trying to open the dress. When she felt the  
  
tightness of the dress's top gone she stopped breathing. Draco had again lifted  
  
himself slightly from her body and looked down at her while he slowly pulled on  
  
the sides of the dress.  
  
With every inch of skin that he saw of her, Hermione became more and more  
  
self-conscious. She hadn't been naked in front of a man ever! Not even a  
  
doctor, for she had only female ones. When Draco was about to pull the dress  
  
down over her breasts, she turned her face away from him. She knew that it  
  
wouldn't be any help to stop him. Sooner or later he had to take the dress off  
  
of her, but she didn't want to look at him, while he watched her body.  
  
But Draco hadn't even taken a glance at her breasts at all. His eyes had the  
  
whole time been fixed on her face, and now that she had turned away, he had  
  
stopped to pull her dress off of her. He leaned forwards, his body supported  
  
only by his elbows next to her head. With two fingers he played with her hair  
  
while he nuzzled against her neck. Hermione moved her head slightly when she  
  
felt his hot breath against her neck and his lips gently kissing her earlobe.  
  
She wasn't sure what she had expected him to do, but she sure hadn't expected  
  
him to do this.  
  
Draco nibbled on her earlobe once more before he kissed her jawbone, inches  
  
below her ear. Her cheek, the corner of her mouth and finally he made her lose  
  
herself again in his kisses.  
  
Hermione's dress wasn't pulled down very far. Her nipples were still covered by  
  
the expensive fabric but the top of her breasts felt perfect against his bare  
  
chest!  
  
They were just as soft as velvet but still they were so firm.  
  
Hermione sighed involuntarily when Draco's lips left hers once again to kiss  
  
their way down to her chin. His body was again tightly pressed against her own  
  
when he kissed down her neck and nibbled on a spot of her skin just below her  
  
neck.  
  
Draco had very well heard her sighing and smiled inwardly. Her hands wandered  
  
into his hair and stroke his head gently while he kissed and nibbled her skin.  
  
He was glad that they had ended the official part of the wedding so early. He  
  
hadn't wanted to rush Hermione through that night, but rather he had wanted for  
  
her to enjoy it, and he was sure by now, that she would be able to do so.  
  
He kissed farther down, now on the top of her breast and kissed every spot of  
  
skin he could reach. His hands moved over her bare back and he let his fingers  
  
stroke in a teasing, gentle way down her spine, causing her to move her body  
  
against him.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply when she felt his lips close around her nipple. She  
  
lifted her head from the pillow and also lifted his head up from her breast  
  
with her hands in his hair. Draco smiled at her confused look. She hadn't  
  
notice that the top of the dress had slipped down along with his body. He  
  
brought himself back to eyelevel with her and gave her a small kiss on the lips  
  
before he whispered into her ear while nibbling on her earlobe  
  
"You're beautiful" Hermione had to bite her lip when she felt Draco's  
  
hand softly stroking over her breast.  
  
"Please, let me continue...you'll love it." With those words he gave  
  
a kiss to her shoulder before his lips replaced his hand. Although it was more  
  
than awkward to Hermione she had to admit that after some time she really began  
  
to like it. She leaned her head back into the pillows again and moaned silently  
  
while she pulled Draco closer to her body.  
  
Draco bit playfully into her nipple and moved to her other breast while his  
  
hands played a bit more with her hard, wet nipple. He kissed her breast in  
  
small circles from the outside to her nipple that was already hard in  
  
anticipation of his mouth. He licked her nipple once before he blew teasingly  
  
over her wet breast, causing goose bumps to form on her skin.  
  
He felt Hermione's hands in his hair trying to bring his head down again on her  
  
breast. He smiled again before he kissed her nipple gently. He parted his lips  
  
just wide enough for the small, aroused bud to fit in and sucked on it like he  
  
was a baby. At least, that was Hermione's first thought at his action, but with  
  
each sucking move he became more demanding and Hermione wondered if a baby  
  
would have the strength to suck like that.  
  
With his tongue, he now began to push her soaked nipple out of his mouth just  
  
to suck her in again. And every time when he pushed it out he closed his teeth  
  
gently around it. His fingers pulled and rubbed on her other nipple making him  
  
just as hard as its twin.  
  
Hermione couldn't think anymore, there was just feeling. Nothing else, and this  
  
feeling was so intense! She had never felt anything like this before! When she  
  
opened her mouth to take a deep breath, she couldn't stop moaning his name.  
  
Draco stopped with his action and looked worriedly up at Hermione. Her eyes  
  
were closed, her lips parted and shivered, while her breath was ragged. She  
  
opened her eyes lazily when she missed his attention on her breasts and looked  
  
at him.  
  
"Don't stop. Please, don't stop!!!" Draco was the last one to  
  
complain about that, so he again took her hard nipple into his mouth and sucked  
  
on it. In his mind, he wondered if she was wet by now, but he couldn't bring  
  
himself to move his hand under her skirt yet. He didn't want to scare her; not  
  
now that he finally had come to her and not now that she let herself fall into  
  
this. And besides, these breasts tasted so good that he could lick and suck  
  
them some time. Draco brought his attention back to the nipple he had first  
  
kissed and now played the same game on it as he had done on the other one,  
  
while his hand stroke over her belly.  
  
Hermione pulled his head up from her breast after some time and brought his head  
  
up to her own to kiss him forcefully on the lips. Draco moaned into her mouth  
  
when their tongues meet and his chest rested on her. Her still wet breasts and  
  
out of all, her wet nipples felt so good against his burning skin and Hermione  
  
pressed herself against him even more.  
  
Her fingernails raked over his back, and Draco sighed into her mouth at this.  
  
Her hands were just over his bottom and Hermione now found the courage to find  
  
out if he was completely naked. Her hands moved farther down, over the silk of  
  
his boxer shorts. So, he was wearing something, but that was just her second  
  
thought right now, for Draco had moved his hips closer to her when she had  
  
moved her hands over his ass. So she decided to do this again and moved her  
  
hands back upwards, this time, feeling more of his skin, for she pulled the  
  
boxer shorts as far up as it was possible.  
  
Draco pulled away from her kiss and groaned pressing his pelvis into hers.  
  
Hermione looked up at him nervously and bit her lip. Had she done something  
  
wrong? But Draco brought his lips down onto hers hard and parted her lips again  
  
to meet her tongue, so she took this as an invitation to go on, and that she  
  
did.   
  
She was surprised by her own courage when she moved her hands under the fabric  
  
of the Boxers and moved her hands over the naked skin of his buttocks, and she  
  
liked what she felt. He was firm and felt good under her fingers. His skin was  
  
soft, but not too soft, just perfect!  
  
Draco thought that it was just fair to give her the same attention he was  
  
getting and moved his hands down over her bare back. The skirt had been  
  
disturbing for some time now and so, he put his hands on the hem and tried to  
  
pull it down her body with his fingers.  
  
Hermione felt his hands on her bare hips and for the first time noticed  
  
something else. While she tried to give him better access to the skirt she  
  
noticed that her panties were soaked. When she felt Draco pulling the dress  
  
farther down she pressed her legs together and hoped he wouldn't notice it. He  
  
was straddling her and brought his hands now under her bottom to lift her up  
  
against him. She inhaled deeply when she felt something hard against her wet  
  
panties. Draco gave her a small kiss on the lips before he took her hands in  
  
his and kissed each palm. He placed her hands again in his neck and when he  
  
moved down and kissed her breasts once more; her hands were back in his blonde  
  
hair.  
  
But this time he didn't stop on her breasts. He kissed her stomach in small  
  
kisses every now and then licking it with his tongue before he continued down  
  
on his way.  
  
Her navel got a bit more of his attention. He darted his tongue into it and  
  
turned a bit. Hermione thought that he did just the same way to her navel as he  
  
had done to her mouth, not knowing yet that there was another place which he  
  
would give a LOT attention to.  
  
The closer his lips came to her legs, the tighter she pressed them together,  
  
but Draco's target wasn't that part of her yet. He just kissed the skin above  
  
the hem of her white lace panties and then sat down next to her, kissing her  
  
closed knees and then kissing his way down over her calves to her feet. There,  
  
he positioned himself exactly between her feet on the bed and parted her calves  
  
slightly, so that now, his hand fit between them. And so, he did the only thing  
  
he could do now. He moved his hand along her calves slowly, teasing her skin  
  
and kissing her shin.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and swallowed hard. Her panties seemed to become even  
  
wetter with every motion he made.  
  
His hand was now between her knees and he parted them wide. He crawled between  
  
them and kissed the inside of each of her knees. Before going on to kiss her,  
  
he decided that it was time to remove the last piece of her clothing. His hands  
  
moved slowly over the outside of her legs and up to her hips. He let his  
  
fingers move over the sides of her panties and just into the hem of them,  
  
pulling them over her bottom and down over her thighs. He moved back slightly,  
  
so he could pull them over her knees and down over her claves and her feet to  
  
throw them somewhere on the floor.  
  
When he looked at her again, she had her hands over her sex, covering herself  
  
from his eyes. He looked at her face and shook his head smiling. His hands took  
  
hers and placed them beside her on the bed, holding them there. He looked down  
  
at the now completely naked woman in front of him. She was gorgeous! Her  
  
beautiful face; her slender neck; her firm breasts; her smooth stomach; her  
  
curvy hips; her long, slender legs. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
So, he watched her face while he bent down to kiss the inside of her left knee  
  
once again and he then kissed his way down over her thighs. Hermione had lifted  
  
herself onto her elbows, watching him while he inched closer and closer to the  
  
most precious part of her, but just when she thought he would touch her there,  
  
he kissed her right leg down to her knee. Hermione sighed relieved and leaned  
  
closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his kisses.  
  
Just in this moment, Draco sat down between her thighs, parting them a bit more  
  
and moving his hands up and down the outside of her thighs. Hermione sighed at  
  
this movements and she still kept her eyes closed. But her eyes shot open when  
  
she felt him stroke over her black curls that covered her sex.  
  
She hoped to find an answer in his face but Draco choose that moment to bend  
  
down and kiss her there. Hermione gasped. She had never ever imagined him to do  
  
THIS! Draco looked up at her and kissed her stomach trying to calm her down,  
  
but Hermione just continued to stare at him. He took her hands again in his and  
  
kissed each of her fingertips.  
  
"Trust me" With that whisper he bent down again and kissed the lips  
  
of her sex. He sighed at the wetness he felt already and licked her gently,  
  
trying to get some of her sweet taste. Hermione still watched him shocked and  
  
heard him sigh when he had licked the wetness from her. Draco's tongue moved  
  
through her parted lips and licked between them, just on the surface. When his  
  
tongue rested on the little bud between her lips and began to lick it Hermione  
  
sighed and fell back into the pillows. How could something feel this good? Her  
  
hands found his hair once again and she stroked it while Draco sucked slightly  
  
on her. The one part of him wanted to suck and lick at her until she came,  
  
licking every drop of her sweet juice while the other part remembered him that  
  
he had to sleep with her by midnight. For everything else, there was more than  
  
enough time afterwards. That is, if she would still want him.  
  
Hermione groaned his name when his tongue moved farther down on her. He dug his  
  
tongue into her opening as deep as it was possible for him. He had to know if  
  
she was wet enough to take him in, right? He thought to himself.  
  
When he stopped what he was doing Hermione whimpered her protest but was soon  
  
silenced by him kissing her. This sweet taste on his tongue.so that was what  
  
she tasted like! She thought not the least bit disgusted by him kissing her  
  
after he had just licked her pussy. Draco pressed his still growing erection  
  
against her. Hermione's hands found their way back over his shoulders and down  
  
to his boxer shorts. She pulled on the hem of them and managed to get them down  
  
to his knees. From there on, she pulled them down with her feet, this way, also  
  
caressing his legs.  
  
Her hands moved over his shoulder and to his chest, running her palms up and  
  
down on his hard muscles. She gave Draco a small peck on the lips when her  
  
hands moved farther down on his body. Draco lifted himself onto his hands while  
  
Hermione eyes followed her hands. Draco couldn't stop groaning when Hermione  
  
gently touched him. Noticing this, she ran her hand slightly up and down  
  
the shaft. He was big, and Hermione wondered if he would fit in her at all.  
  
When her fingers started to run over him on their own, Draco stopped  
  
her.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes, while he held her hand in his. Hermione  
  
swallowed, knowing what was to come. Draco brought her hand to his neck, and  
  
Hermione let the second follow. Draco moved down slightly, just until he  
  
was at Hermione's opening. Her legs parted themselves a bit more when he moved  
  
down into her slowly. Hermione bit her lips, waiting for the pain to come. She  
  
was about to close her eyes when Draco kissed her lightly on the lips. He  
  
locked his eyes with hers and stopped pushing farther, for he knew he was just  
  
at her hymen. He started kissing her gently and when he felt Hermione relaxing  
  
underneath him, he pushed himself down a bit deeper, just so that he had ripped  
  
her hymen. Hermione's fingernails dug into his back and she almost bit his  
  
tongue at the sudden movement. The pain itself was soon gone, but Hermione knew  
  
that he wasn't in her completely yet because he still was up on his hands.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts you, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco began to let himself down into her warmth. He went slowly  
  
and carefully because he knew he was too big for most girls, especially a  
  
virgin. But Hermione had to surprise him once more, for when he was half inside  
  
of her; she brought her legs around his hips and tried to pull him closer.  
  
"Deeper" She whispered, her eyes only half opened. Draco moved  
  
into her deeper and Hermione took this time to press her legs onto him so that  
  
all of him was in her with one thrust. Draco moaned when he felt her walls warm  
  
and wet around him. Soon, he felt Hermione kissing him, and he knew, that she  
  
didn't need any more time to get used to his size. He pulled out of her and  
  
thrust in again, slowly at first, then getting faster and faster with each  
  
thrust. The farther he went, the louder and more frequent their moans became. Hermione  
  
was clutching onto his body, never wanting him to stop.  
  
And Draco, oh Merlin, he was so close to coming. She was so tight, so warm, so  
  
wet!  
  
"DRACOOOOOOOOO!" He felt her walls tighten around him and her juice  
  
surrounding him.  
  
Hermione thought she was flying; this feeling was indescribable. She heard  
  
voices and saw colours she didn't understand. Until suddenly.  
"Mya, come on, let's go swimming!" She looked up at a blonde boy  
  
about four, a year older than herself, smiling down at her.  
  
"But I can't swim, I'll drown."  
  
"No, you won't. I'll save you!" Mya cocked her head to one side and  
  
looked at him.  
  
"Like my prince in shining armour?" the boy nodded.  
  
"I'll always save you" There it was again, her parents, the castle, her  
  
brother, her godparents and Draco.  
It wasn't more than a few seconds that this feeling lasted but she was more  
  
exhausted than ever before in her life.  
  
Draco thrust once more into her before she could feel some liquid filling her  
  
up and she couldn't help but moan again.  
  
Draco looked down at her and kissed the tip of her nose softly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded smiling. Draco was about to untangle her legs  
  
from him to remove from her but she pressed her legs tighter around him.  
  
"Please, let's stay like this."  
  
"You sure?" Hermione nodded and smiled again up at him. From a  
  
distance, they both could hear a clock chiming twelve times. It was midnight.  
  
"I'm sure, my prince in shining armour!" She smiled up at him when  
  
she tried to kiss him again, but Draco pulled away from her, his eyes wide.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Everything." Hermione whispered and this time Draco didn't pull  
  
away. He kissed her with just as much passion as she was kissing him. Turning  
  
them around so he was lying underneath her he brought the covers over both of  
  
them.  
  
"So, when are you ready to do this again?" Hermione asked while her  
  
fingernails ran over his chest. Draco raised his eyebrows at his wife and  
  
looked at her curiously. That was a question he had never expected from her.  
  
"Hey, I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
  
So, did you like it? Then review!  
  
PassionPolice237, Voiceofdragon, Tiffany, AngelBear, wildchild, Megan, Hanley Wabker, MistressDeDraco, MysticalRing, HarryPotterWanter, Va, dracos_luv, hopeless romantic, deedee, iris, Mystic Queen, Raspberry Paradise, angel-kisses, RuByMoOn, Calm Serene, Rachael, Natalie Wood, firestar9096, Ginnyrules960, Ikiko, Alie, cupocoldcoffee, DarkDragon, Princess Amara of Conte, and Japanese Goth thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
PassionPolice237: The reason, why Draco doesn't talk to her is very simple: He is nervous of the whole situation. He is scared, he doesn't want to hurt her, and so, his head is full of this thoughts, so he can't bring himself to talk to her.  
  
MistressDeDraco: You said, along with some more reviewers, that Damon should look a lot more like his sister, well, when I was born I had black hair, my older brother had blonde,( He had actually really cute golden waves when he was two :D)so, siblings don't have to look alike. Hermione is actually the only one in her family (When you just look at her brother and parents) who has black hair, and that just, because her mother had wished her to look like Snow white. Why Remus and Sirius know, but Dumbledore not? You'll see in chapter 10 or 11. The whole Voldemort - Harry becoming a death eater will be solved later, don't know when exactly. Wouldn't it be a better revenge on his enemies if he would get the 'Boy-who-lived" on his side? About Narcissa: I'll explain that in chapter 10. if it's still unclear then, ask me again and I'll explain it as simple and uncomplicated as I can (For I know I'm sometimes a bit complicated) Why Hermione's father decided that Draco should marry her? Will be answered in a later chapter, doesn't know yet when exactly.  
  
HarryPotterWanter: Why Sirius and Remus gave her a gift will be explained in chapter 10. And do you really think these old wizzarding families would expect something going wrong about their own plans? ;p  
  
Iris: Hermione was scared of Draco because: 1. what we all know from the books, Draco making fun of her, calling her names.for six years. 2. She almost get raped by someone, she thought was her friend, and she could trust, so it is only natural that she was scared of him, don't you think?  
  
Calm Serene: Sirius will definitely come back. Freak everyone out? We'll see. In some way, he will, but not physically. Because, Sirius knows a bit more than you are knowing now. :D Yep! Can you catch? 1.2.fire! Get it? Chocolate okay? Hey, they still have another day at the castle before they go back on Sunday evening, so. He was there, mentioned, although not with his name. But he will be back in ch. 10.  
  
MistressDeDraco: No, there wasn't anyone who died on their 17th birthday, at least not for that reason. I also was thinking if I should bring the ghost of her grand----father in who cursed his daughter, that he would try something that he would get his revenge after this long time, but then I decided against it, because it wouldn't really help the story going on, exactly the opposite would have happened.  
  
Cupocoldcoffee: DO you really want me to tell you this here and now? Wouldn't it be boring to know already what's going to happen? Look t me, even I don't know 100 % of the story by now, rather 70-80%. Don't get me wrong, the end is already in my mind, just some things in between I'm not completely sure about. But I'll manage somehow. ;P  
  
Japanese Goth: I described Damon when Hermione is sitting in his room, just before he tells her about the marriage and the meaning of it all.  
  
I hope to be able to write chapter 10 this weekend so that I'll send it to be proofread at latest on Sunday evening. I know exactly what is going to happen in that chapter, I also have started, but I have school tomorrow (I tell you Saturday school sucks!!!) So, I'll sure be damn tired when I come home, well, wish me luck. 


	10. SoS 10

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm so sorry that it took me so long and I hope I haven't lost anyone of my readers with this pause. But I really have some very good reasons:

One weekend I started writing the 10th chapter. I had three whole sites (In times new roman 12) on my PC. Then I couldn't write on because I had some nasty exams in school. 

So when I tried to write on the chapter I opened the file "skin on Skin" only to find the 10th chapter deleted! I didn't find the motivation inside me to write on that day and so (After some more nasty exams. I started writing about one sentence each day. Until I got Easter holidays! Now I finally found some time to write on (To be exact I started last night). I hope you won't have to wait for ch. 11 so long. 

Also, this chapter hasn't got any song yet. Know any that would fit? Tell me.

#Answers and thank yous to reviews at the end.#

PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE VERY END OF THIS DOCUMENT (AFTER THE REVIEW ANWSERING! IT'S IMPORTANT: AND I NEED ALL OF YOU TO READ THIS!!!!!!

Chapter 10 

****

Damon paced around impatiently in the kitchen of the castle, watched by Thora who was smiling at him while she petted the small kitten, which was lying, on her lap.

"Damon, would you kindly stop pacing around in here and calm down?!" Thora smiled. Damon sighed and let himself fall onto one of the chairs.

"It's just… I'm wondering…What if…"

"DAMON! She is all right! Believe me! Besides it's a bit late to feel guilty about it!"

"But…"

"Damon, do me a favour, darling? Get yourself a wife, fast!" Damon looked dumbfounded at the old woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean opened the large oak doors and stepped inside the room in the hidden cave.

There at the table he saw already the ghost of Slytherin sitting and waiting for him to enter.

There were only two other people sitting on the table their faces hide by their hoods hanging deep into their foreheads.

"So, it's only a matter of time now." The ghost started, when Sean sat down.

"Hopefully it won't take too long!" One of the hooded persons sighed, while the other one chuckled.

"Well, at least nine months." 

"Soon…Soon…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione awoke when she felt something touching her bare shoulder. It was soft and light like a feather and she had almost drifted back to sleep, hadn't it been for another featherlike touch on her neck. 

She moaned slightly and opened one eye sleepily then the other followed immediately. She was covered in petals. Red rose petals. But it wasn't only her body which was covered in this red, it was her whole bed and also…

"Like it?" a sleepy voice smiled into her hair. Just then she realised the strong arms surrounding her body keeping her close to a muscular chest, a very muscular chest, to be exact. She felt his warm, silk skin under her cheek, his heart beating under her hand. Her legs were straddling his. A soft kiss was planted onto her head and his hands pulled her closer, if it was even possible. Hermione wanted to melt into his body. It felt so good, so warm, so safe…

And she suddenly remembered that she could feel like this every morning. He was her husband. She was married to him. To him of all people. 

Hermione lifted her head and looked up into those pools of silver. Was it possible that she fell in love with him more and more by any second? She sure thought so.

"Good morning, Mrs Malfoy! Slept well?" He grinned at her and Hermione could even see his eyes smile with his face. But there was something else in his eyes. Something that made a swarm of butterflies flying around in her stomach. She couldn't remember to see so much love directed to her from anyone. 

"Mhm…" was all she could answer while she nuzzled his neck with her face and tried to keep the day away from her bed…their bed. Sunday morning meant that they would have to go back to Hogwarts the same evening. And she didn't want to. 'Who would have thought that Hermione Granger wouldn't want to go to school. No, wait, it isn't Granger anymore.' She thought. 'Hermione Malfoy. That sounds strange…but good' She smiled at Draco's neck and he pulled her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her tenderly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*Long ago in former times_

_A love was build that nobody thought possible_

_The son of the snake and the daughter of the lion_

_Became one in both body and soul_

_But back then good thinks weren't meant to last_

_One of the snake's nest wanted it to stop_

_He tried to kill what love there was_

_But fortunately never succeeded at all_

_There love was meant for eternity_

_Like stars at the nightly sky_

_The traitor of that love thought himself at the goal_

_Never knowing that there was an heir fighting his darkness_

_So as the years may pass and flow by_

_One heir of that love will set the souls free_

_This heir will be one, too in body and soul_

_To one of the dark side's most important and love will grow_

_That important one will be given freely and by heart_

_And once when breathing and alive their love will be_

_The darkness will fall by the hands of its own _

_And eternity will give back the souls of the lovers_

So that they are free to go to resting together.* 

Sean heard the words being repeated and repeated in his mind while he listened to the ghost at the head of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's hands moved slightly up on her back while he kissed her eyelids. Hermione sighed happily.

"I'm wondering why you didn't complain about not getting any birthday presents from me." Draco whispered into her ear while he nibbled at her earlobe. Hermione pulled away from him and looked at him asking.

"I didn't think you remembered." She admitted when she blushed. Draco gave her a pouting face as an answer.

"You really thought I would ever forget your birthday?! You know, for that you shouldn't get anything from me." Hermione smiled at him and lay down on top of him again.

"I don't need anything else as long as I got you!" she whispered when she kissed his chin.

"Remember me before Christmas, okay?" He grinned. His hands wandered to her waist and before she knew what happened, Hermione was turned around, so that now, Draco was lying on top of her. He sat up on his knees and held his hand for her to take.

"Come on, your present is waiting." Hermione looked confused up at him. Draco had gotten up from the bed and put some dark green robe and stood next to the bed again.

"Now come on, the sooner I show you, the sooner we can return to our bed and continue on where we stopped last night…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Albus!" Albus Dumbledore turned around when he heard the heavy voice of Madame Pomfrey calling out to him.

"What is the matter?" He asked calmly, although sensing that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"It's…it's about…."

"It's about what? Ronald Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey nodded still trying to catch her breath.

"He's…well, I wanted to look after him this morning and he was… Oh Albus, it's so terrible. He is…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Draco, where are you leading me to?" Hermione whined while Draco led her around in the castle. Her eyes were closed with a spell and she hadn't the slightest sign of where they were.

Suddenly, Draco stopped and she heard a door being opened. The smell of wood and leather reached her nose. The smell of old leather and she also smelled that some time ago there had been a fire burning inside of the room.

Oh yes, she remembered this room…

"Why are we in father's library?" Draco didn't reply but only lead her farther into the room. Then he stopped again and walked behind her. His hands were now resting on her shoulders and she could feel his breath on her neck when he leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"I thought the whole time what would be a good present for you. But as hard as I thought about it, I couldn't come up with one. I didn't want to give you the ordinary jewels or flowers and that stuff. So I thought about it for some time and remembered the one thing you had already loved as a small child. Every time when we came to visit you were up here, in your father's library. Although you couldn't even read then." He chuckled and Hermione bend her head to rest it against his shoulder when his breath hit her skin again.

  
"When Damon returned to our world, and when he returned to this castle, we found that your father hadn't only this big library here." He mumbled some words and Hermione's vision became a blur for a moment before she could see again. They stood in front of a painting of her great-grandparents from her father's side of the family.

"I know it's not a real present. I tried to make it more comfortable for you." Hermione didn't quiet understand what he was talking about. Then he took her wrist and brought her hand up to touch the painting. It swung open to reveal another library. A smaller one, but even more beautiful than the big one.

"Wow, I didn't know there was something like this..." Hermione stepped into the room and turned around several times. The room was coloured in a soft beige colour. There was a fireplace on the wall where also was the secret entrance. A big couch stood in front of the fireplace and the shelves on all walls were filled with books from all ages. She walked over to the shelves and looked at the covers. From old Greeks like Homer, Plato and Aristoteles, the roman Ovid over authors from the Middle Ages like Shakespeare or the German poets like Goethe and Schiller.

Jane Austin, Edgar Allan Poe, Charles Dickens, Emily Dickinson, anything she could request was in these shelves. She even spotted some books from Ernest Hemingway and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Her fingers slid over Lew Tolstoi's 'War and Peace'. This library contained books from which she had always dreamed! 

"Like it?" She turned around and ran into Draco's arms. Her mouth pressed tightly onto his when they both fell down on the couch.

"I take that as a yes." Draco mumbled when Hermione kissed his neck and nibbled gently on his skin there.

"So…how about we go back to bed now?" Draco grinned innocently at her.

"How about…we stay here…and…" Hermione kissed his neck once more before her hands moved into his robes and travelled up and down on his chest. Draco groaned and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected that behaviour from her at all. But he would be the last one to complain! 

Hermione's hands travelled even lower on his body and soon, she was tucking on the silk belt that kept his robes from opening. Draco groaned even louder when he felt her soft hands closing around him. Hermione was leaning back as far as possible without falling off of the couch. But Draco had his hands tight around her hips, keeping her in her position. He threw his head back and let out a deep sigh when Hermione squeezed him ever so gently. She watched with interest what her hands could do to him. 

Draco moved one of his hands to her front and pulled her crimson belt of her robe open, pulling at the robe itself until it fell over her shoulder and stopped at her wrists. Draco moved his hand over her stomach and up towards her breasts. He stroke her breast gently and pinched her nipple lightly. Causing her to groan out his name in pleasure. After some more streaking of her breasts and with her nipples hard like little rocks he moved his hand back down over her stomach. His fingers vanished between her legs and Hermione raised herself a bit to give him better access. 

Hermione bit her lip when She felt Draco moving his fingers deeper inside of her and moved down against them, trying to get them as far inside of her as possible. 

She bent her head forward and kissed Draco deeply on his mouth while her hand closed around his member once more.

"I want to taste you…" She whispered into his mouth before she broke of the kiss. Draco removed his fingers from her and Hermione moved down, kneeing in front of the couch.

"You…don't have to…" But Hermione silenced him by kissing the tip of his member tenderly.

"But I want to…" With that her mouth closed around him. Draco had to control himself from not grabbing her head to pull her closer. He wasn't sure how long he would be bale to keep himself from coming. This was so precious. Hermione kneeing in front of him, looking up at him from under her dark eyelashes. 

Oh Merlin this was too good! He groaned out Hermione's name and bucked his hips slightly towards her. Draco groaned when he felt the climax building inside of him and he felt Hermione licking the tip of  him knowing that he would come any moment.

"Mya, stop now…If you don't…I will come inside of your…." But Hermione didn't stop at all. She began to suck at him gently racing up her speed with every suck and soon Draco's world was black. White. Coloured. He wasn't sure anymore! 

Hermione sucked and swallowed when she felt something liquid inside of her mouth. It was …oh Merlin it just tasted so good! Draco stopped groaning and Hermione felt him becoming smaller in her mouth.

She sat down next to him on the couch and Draco brought his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely. 

Hermione leaned back on the couch and Draco followed, now lying on top of her. His hands caressed her waist while his kisses went down her neck. He licked gently over her collarbone and soon his lips closed around her hard nipple. Hermione moaned softly when he started sucking on her. His one hand imitated the movement of his lips while the other hand stroke over stomach. His finger ran gently over her belly button and farther down, down, down…

Hermione threw her head back and sighed happily when his fingers found once again her opening. Draco lifted his head from her breast and kissed her deeply. Hermione ran her hands through his soft hair trying to get him to stay in this kiss. But Draco had some other ideas. He let his lips travel over her chin farther down over her neck and licked the spot under her neck. Kissing each of her nipples he went down to lick her belly button. Hermione let go of his head and supported herself on her elbows while she watched him kissing lower and lower of her body until his tongue replaced his fingers. She saw his tongue darting out and sliding in between her. Then she couldn't take this any longer and fell back on the couch moving her hands into his hair pulling him closer. Oh Merlin! This feeling was so, so…

"Draco…." Draco licked of some of the droplets of her juice before he moved back to lie completely on top of her. He kissed her passionately and pressed his member, which was hard again, against her thigh. Hermione brought her legs around his and pulled him closer. Draco didn't have to be asked twice and followed her invitation into her tight, wet, warm…

This was heaven for Hermione. Was it possible that it felt even better than last night? She felt Draco kissing her while he pushed into her and pulled out again only to push into her harder and deeper than before. She was melting under him. Oh Merlin she wanted so bad that they would just stay like this forever. She felt her climax building and with Draco's next thrust she came screaming out his name, not caring if anyone would hear her.

Draco moved slowly inside of her knowing, that he was still far from coming yet. But it was also nice to watch Hermione while sweat was dripping on her skin. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, just enough to scream out for him. Her breath was heavy and her walls were so tight around him. Hermione looked up at him after some seconds and Draco kissed her longingly moving a bit faster again, showing her that it wasn't at all the end. It seemed like an eternity for Hermione until they both came together. Draco lay down on top of her, still inside of her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"No, but I guess that doesn't matter." Hermione sighed. Draco squeezed her hand comfortingly. They stood in front of Hogwarts. Damon was already inside calling for the two to follow him.

When they stepped into the school Professor Dumbledore walked towards them.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. I hope you enjoyed the short time you had for a honeymoon." Hermione blushed deeply and looked down at her feed while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"But I guess I have some unpleasant news." Hermione looked up asking at him and instinctly moved closer to Draco. 

"What is hit Professor?" She asked weakly.

"It's about Mr. Weasley. He disappeared last night. We have to assume that he is with Voldemort now." Hermione's eyes widened and Draco put comfortingly an arm around her waist.

"Voldemort? I mean, okay, Weasley was more of a freak than ever before that year…but Voldemort?!" Draco looked sceptically at the old man in front of him.

"Maybe we should continue this in my office. After dinner." With that he walked towards the great hall. Hermione looked scared at both Damon and Draco. They were both trying to find comforting words, but were lost of them.

"Meow." Hermione smiled weakly and pulled the small kitten out of its basket. Moonlight reached out one of her small paws and brought it gently to Hermione's cheek. Hermione smiled down at the cat and looked back at the two men in front of her.

"So, let's go to our rooms. I want to change before dinner." Draco kissed her cheek softly and they walked up to their dormitories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco, Hermione, Damon and Prof. Dumbledore sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had just told the three of the dark mark on Ron's arm and what Sirius had witnessed in the Gryffindor common room.

"But, why were they trying to hurt me?"

"That's what we are asking ourselves too, Miss Vipe…Mrs. Malfoy. But we haven't come to any answers yet."

From above the four heads a female ghost was silently watching them.

  
"So, she is the one you were talking about. Oh Sal, I hope it will become truth soon." She sighed desperately and disappeared through the walls.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

So, did you like it? Then please review.

Big thank yous to:gohanSJ3, iris, Dark_Dragon, The Blue Lady(2x for 2 reviews), innyl, Raspberry Paradise, kaitlund, HarryPotterWanter, MistressDeDraco, TriGemini, mdemanatee(2x), Belle, cpaw87(4x), MoonAir, MysticalRing, DevilPrincess, tigerbrat88, Kase, dream, Amy, Blue eyes, Calm Serene, Sammi, Japanese Goth, Mimi, Demosa, Katz Mina, Erilyn Rose, michelline, gffgfggfgfgf, madelaine foxglove, Erin, Dominique, karly, SurfAngel, Voiceofdragon(2x),alexa 

**Gohan SJ3:** I know that Draco is hot. When I read through the books for the first time I thought, hey, why isn't he the main chara? He seems to be so much cooler! But could Tom Felton be a few years older? I mean he's really good-looking but so young! That isn't fair!

**Iris:** Hermione already remembers everything (Since the moment she… I only took that short flashback so she could say something for Draco to notice this).

**Dark_Dragon**: I tried to E-Mail you but your address couldn't be found.

**Innyl**: I hope I didn't confuse you more with this prophesy. But it will all be made clear soon…or maybe a bit later…

**HarryPotterWanter**: Well they defiantly liked the sex but they are also very happy to be married with each other. They are after all their big loves. Not everybody knew about her either sleeping with Draco or die. Only Damon, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Sean, Thora and Hermione knew about this.

**MistressDeDraco**: Yep, she remembers everything. Oh you are asking so many questions. If I would answer all of them I would give away the story at all. Not because you pose so many questions, but because you ask just the right questions. About what they are doing after school, what about the war with Voldie. But the best Question that made me smile the most was "Is Draco evil like his father " (I'm still grinning when I read this but I won't tell you why ;p)

And BIG THANK YOU for the compliment!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Belle**: I know I just couldn't keep myself from writing it. I mean if I had Draco in my bed…

**Kase**: I know, I know, usually Dumbledore knows everything and leaves everyone else confused behind. I thought it was time for a change. How they know more than him will be explained soon.

**Calm Serene**: Ah, yes, I waited for your questions :D Hope you still know what you asked, well I make it a bit easier:

1: It wasn't Draco but Herm who said, "I have a lot to catch up on" And I guess now it's clear what she meant.

2: Oops, but he was in that chapter (Chapter 10, the one just above this writing here), hehe, you just didn't notice him. I bet no one of you did! Ah, it is so much fun to know more than anyone else!

3: Why isn't Hermione a death eater? A hadn't expect that question, rather something along WHY ARE HARRY, RON, LAV AND GINNY Des??? Well, it should all be clear in the end.

4: THANK YOU! The statue is standing right next to my bed. SO he's the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. (I even take some naps during the day, just so I can lie in my bed and watch the statue ;P) Oh and I just heard that they found a spell to duplicate Draco, so they will sell him at the nearest Draco Mania store, so I already have a good need for the voucher :D

5: okay, sit down, or better DUCK…5…4…3…2…1…fire…. get him???

**Sammi**: Oh, as you see, it will be still posted there, I only put the link up so that anyone who wants to read the NC-17 Part can read it without me getting into travel.

**Demosa **and **alexa**: I'm going to finish this. Believe me! I already have the final chapter in my mind

**Voiceofdragon**: I was just on your side on FF.Net and I was almost crying! That you mentioned me as your favorite author and Skin on Skin as your favorite story! This was really like wow I never had expected something like that. 

But this goes to all of you who told me how much you like this fic! You really make me feel special. Just when I look at the reviews and see how much I got!!! You are all so nice to me THANK YOU!!!

#AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN####AN#

Okay, one big note to all of you:

I'm already thinking about what I'm going to write after Skin on Skin

And since I can't decide I thought 'why don't let them decide who shall read this?' And I really hope you are going to read my next story(s). 

So here is what I have thought of so far:

1. **_An immoral offer_**

            about five years after Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron are married. They don't have a lot of money, but still more than what Ron was used to have as a child. They are happy although they don't have any children because Ron is infertile. Well, Ron needs an operation to save his life. And that operation would be very expensive as well as very risky, but it's his only chance to survive at all.

They can't bring up the money and Draco (who finds out somehow) offers to pay the operation if he gets Hermione for one week.

After some thinking time they accept the offer. After the operation Ron lies in a coma for a month before the docs tell Hermione that there is no chance that he will ever wake up again. At the day of Ron's funeral Hermione finds out she is pregnant! 

Some months later she meets Draco in Diagon ally and he says that he is sorry that Ron died, but at least she has his child, so she still has a part of him with her. Hermione mutters that Ron was infertile and Draco gets the hint. He now sees his chance with her and is not giving it away…

Pairings: Hermione/Ron (in the beginning), Hermione/Draco

2**_. Secrets of the past_**

            right after 7th year.Hermione is done with Hogwarts and goes to an university. There she is sharing a flat with four other students: Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Desideria Dragonmount and…. Draco Malfoy (his father thought he needed to become more independent). 

Hermione befriends the four year older Desideria very fast and over the time she finds out a secret of her past, which is also a secret of one member of the Malfoy family…

(This story would be a romance story of more pairings: Draco/Hermione; Oliver/Desideria/Marcus and another one I don't want to give away just yet.)

3_. **We've got tonight**_

            a few year after Hogwarts. A story loosely based on the song of Ronan Keating.

Hermione is with Harry, after an argument she leaves their flat and does to a bar to clear her mind. There she meets Draco, who is dealing with some problems of his own after the war. They spent the night together. 

The next day Harry and Hermione talk and solve out the problem they had. He proposes to her and she accepts. Some months later the tow of them meet Draco. Hermione remembers their night and isn't sure if she still loves Harry the way she used to.

Harry/Hermione (just a bit), Hermione/Draco

4. **_The Femina Liquidus Potion_**

            6th year. Snape being an asshole is giving Hermione detention. During this he gives her a potion to drink. When she has downed the potion he explains to her that now she will come as soon as a guy is touching her or talking in any way referring to sex to her. And of course, he is the first one to do so. The really bad thing is, that the longer Hermione is trying to fight the potion, the worse it get. And Snape told her that the potion will last one year!

After a talk with Angelina and Penelope (Percy's girl) she finds out that she isn't the first one, but that Snape is doing this every year with one of the sixth year girls. But Penelope as well as Angelina didn't have to go through this for a whole year. For the antidote is really simple, well, it should be: You only have to sleep with the person you love. But Hermione's not in love with anyone. Or is she? In the story will be flashbacks from Angelina's 6th year and what happened to her.

Pairings:AJ/SS(forced) AJ/FW, AJ/RL, AJ/MF*, AJ/OW*; HG/SS (forced), HG/SB, HG/HP, HG/RW, and of course HG/DM*. Well, that's what I thought the couples would be. The ones with the * are going to be in there for sure. I guess the other ones I will either just mention or don't write at all (for the FF. Net version, on AFF.Net there would be all pairings.) I know, some of them may seem odd, like Angelina and Flint, but it's a real important pairing for this fic. And I know I haven't PC/PW but I just can't write about Percy having s.. this is so….

It will already be hard to write anything like this about Snape for the AFF.Net version, but since he won't be nice. But one thing is for sure: Happy end!

5. **_A sequel to Skin on Skin_**

            some years later. I'm not going to tell you what will happen in there since Skin on Skin isn't finished yet. But you will understand why I'm thinking about a sequel as soon as the final chapter is out.

Pairing: well, you should know this one!

So, now, you are asked which story you'd prefer. I'm going to ask you at every end of a chapter from now on and you've got to decide. 

Since it is possible that you will change your mind I'm giving you one vote with each chapter I'm updating. Voting time is…. (Thinks about a good date) 

21. June 2003 (Why did I choose that date???? ;p I don't have the slightest clue.

So it's the 21 June 2003, (Unless it takes me longer to finish Skin on Skin) so it's either until I finished skin on skin but at least until the day I told you already twice: 21 June 2003.

I will put this vote on both FF.Net and AFF.Net

I hope you vote or else I don't know which story I shall write. If no one's voting I think that you don't want another story from me :,(

I will tell you about the votes each story gets so far each week. At day X I will count all votes and tell you in an after note to Skin on Skin which Story I'm going to write, so you know for which one you have to look out.


	11. Somewhere in the world there's a little ...

And here she comes again…

Yep, it's me again! (Ain't ya all glad I'm back? ;D

Okay: Here's the story's next chapter. All thank you's and answers to your reviews at the end. As well as news about the next story (Votes until now and another summary for all of them)

So, see you at the end of that doc.

I have to let this story move a bit faster, don't I?

Chapter 11 

_Irgendwo auf der Welt gibt's ein kleines bisschen Glück, _

_(__Somewhere in the world there's a little bit of luck)_

_Und ich träum' davon in jedem Augenblick. _

_(__And I dream about it in every moment.)___

_Irgendwo auf der Welt Gibt's ein bisschen Seligkeit, _

_(__Somewhere in the world there's a little bit of bliss)___

_Und ich träum' davon schon lange, lange Zeit.___

_(And I dream about it for a long, long time.)_

_-Comedian Harmonists-  (Translated by me, I just hope there aren't to much errors in it. I tried to find the English lyrics (if there are some) but couldn't find any)_

The next weeks passed by quickly. Days became colder, nights became longer, Summer turned into autumn. September turned into October. And still, they didn't know anything about where Ron was, or what Voldemort was planning. 

Madam Pomfrey had to give Ginny some medicine to get through her pregnancy without any problems, what didn't keep her from making everyone else insane. Mrs. Weasley had almost had an heart attack when she heard about everything from Dumbledore. 

Hermione and Draco were still receiving odd glances from the other students and Moonlight, the kitten was never leaving Hermione's side if she didn't have to. Vox was still hidden in the forbidden forest.

Besides that Everything was just like every other year. Well, almost. Halloween wouldn't be anything special this year, because the teachers feared that Voldemort would take this date to attack Hogwarts or anything like this.

So, now, they only held a small 'party' for all years and ended it at 10 pm.

Hermione was laying in their bed. Yes their bed, because, when Draco and Hermione had returned after their wedding their had only been one bedroom with one large bed. 

So, now Hermione was laying in this bed cuddled against Draco and slowly drifting to sleep. She didn't even notice the slight glowing of the pendant when she sighed one last time before she was deep inside dreamland. 

***********

She was walking through a forest on a foggy day, or was it night? She wasn't sure about it. Suddenly she heard the screaming of a small child from somewhere beside her. She turned around but couldn't see anything. But there was that crying again. She walked towards the voice and soon saw a young woman hiding under a big tree, a small baby in her arms. 

Hermione walked closer to the woman who looked up at her with scared light brown eyes.

When she came closer the scared look disappeared and the woman smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you would come." Hermione looked confused at the woman. Just then, the baby reached out and played with a necklace the woman was wearing. Hermione's eyes widened. That was HER necklace! That was the tear of the dragon the woman had around her neck! Hermione grabbed her pendant to see if it was still there. It was, and tried desperately to calm her down.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered.

"My name is Gwendolyn." Hermione tried to remember any Gwendolyn's she had ever heard of  but couldn't think of any one.

The baby cried again and Gwendolyn tried to calm him down.

"Come hear." She whispered to Hermione and she soon sat down next to the young mother. The baby immediately was calm and looked with interest at Hermione.

"Gabriel knows you." Gwendolyn smiled. Hermione looked asking at her.

"You are his descendant. You are MY descendant."

"Why am I here?"

"So I can warn you! There are dark times coming and you have to be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." Gabriel reached his little hand out and stroke Hermione's stomach. Gwendolyn smiled at Hermione. She placed her own hand on Hermione's stomach and her smile grew.

"Yes, Gabriel. It will be a very strong child."

"Ch…child?!?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes, dear, child. You are pregnant. But I thought you would already know?" Hermione shook her head. To weak and to confused to say something. Pregnant? But she hadn't even finished school yet! And Draco…OH MERLIN what would he say? And….

Hermione was back in the forest with her thought when she heard voices. Gwendolyn looked worried in all directions before she arose. 

"I have to go. I have to make sure that they won't get him." She said looking down at her son.

"I wish you all the best dear. And who knows, maybe we will see each other again…"

**********

"Mya…Mya." Hermione groaned and turned around in the bed, not wanting to wake up yet.

Then she felt Draco kiss her neck gently and opened one eye lazily.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up!" She pouted at him.

"Is the fact that it is already eleven o'clock enough reason for you?" Hermione sat up immediately and her eyes widened.

"It's already so late?! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"Mya, calm down, we don't have classes today." But Hermione was out of the bed in an instant and took the first pieces of clothes that fell into her hands.

"Where are you going?"

"I…I have to see Madam Pomfrey." Draco stood in front of her and placed his finger under her chin moving her face up so that his eyes locked with hers.

 "Are you okay? Why do you have to see her? Mya…"

"I'm okay, really. But I have to go now. I'll tell you later…" With that she was out of the headboy/girl dormitories. 

"…If there will be anything to tell you." She thought when she made her way towards the hospital wing.

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey shook her head while she watched Hermione walking out of the hospital wing. What a year! Already two girls pregnant!

"Oh Merlin, I don't want to know what's going to happen next!"

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked back to the headboy/girl dormitories with mixed feelings. She wasn't at all sure what Draco would say to this.

She walked around a corner and bumped into someone sending her to the floor.

"Watch where you…" Hermione swallowed. She knew this voice. And for maybe the first time of her life she was scared by this voice. She looked up into his eyes. Green locked with dark brown. And for a moment, it was like nothing had changed. But in the next moment it was gone. Whatever there had been in his eyes was gone. Harry turned around and walked in the opposite direction, not looking back at Hermione who was still laying on the floor. She let out the breath which she had held unnoticed by herself the whole time. Her hand reached for her neck and then she first noticed that the necklace hadn't showed any reactions at all.

What was this all about?

"Mya?" She looked behind her and saw Damon standing there looking asking at his sister.

"What are you doing on the floor? Are you alright?" He kneed down next to her and looked concerned at her.

"I'm alright Damon. Really." Damon helped his sister up.

"Are you sure? You look really pale." Hermione smiled up at her brother. 

"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed Damon on his cheek and walked towards her room.

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to return.

When she stepped through the portrait hole he arose and looked asking at her. Hermione smiled weakly back at him. Her stomach felt tight suddenly. She bit her lip and gathered all the courage she had to walk over to her husband.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked worried.

"Maybe you should sit down first…" Draco eyed her suspicious and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Mya…?"

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione whispered as fast as she could, then she closed her eyes and awaited whatever would happen now. She felt Draco raise his hands to her face and placed both hands gently on her cheeks. He forced her to look at her and told her to open her eyes.

Hermione did so slowly and was met with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She was just about to open her mouth and say something when Draco kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer to him, pulling her to sit on his lap and Hermione laid here head on his shoulder and sighed happily. 

"I love you Mya!" Draco whispered and leaned back against the backrest of the couch

"I love you…" 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I know, it's short, it has not much action and it's not really good. But I just thought I should update today. I still have the weekend to write some more before school starts again, that's why I'm updating today. Hope you weren't to disappointed.

Voiceofdragon, Ashley, Girl-named-Belle, Megan, Mione11, Julia, Shining Star, tc, gohanSJ3, MysticalRing, darkRogue, WindRider-Damia, Sam, DugueGirl, SuperNimbis, MooninAir, Draco_lover#1(2x), Jennifer, cherryplum11, crazycutie, Firefly's Locket, mozartrox05(4x), mandy, Wavewalker, Glory, RapprincessluvsRupertGrin(2x), sugar, Alie, karly, holly, KityKat589, Smallone, Calm Serene, porcelain-starfish, Suger 'N' Spice, Angel's Luv, Japanese Goth, Erilyn Rose, and Rachel THANK YOU ALL!!!

**Mione11**: Merci beaucoup pour ta compliment. 

     Did I ever say my English is perfect????? At least it seems that your English is

     better than my French (I can write this here, because non of my French teachers 

     will ever read this and if they do, they don't know it's me :D)

**Julia**: Well, let's just hope that there aren't any cruel aliens out there that write fanfics

                 themselves and are angry at me no ;P. But anyway: THANK YOU A LOT FOR

                 THAT VERY NICE COMPLIMENT!!!

**Draco_lover#1:** Wow, I'd never expected that MY story would cause anyone to cry! I always 

                    thought it's only me, who cries at other people's stories.

**Jennifer**:   You weren't the only one who couldn't decide, don't worry. But I really hope your

                   review wasn't a attempt to make me telling you how this story will end?!? ;) 

                   Because…I WON'T TELL YOU!!!!!! You all have just to read on and review on, 

                   so I know you still can't wait for the next chapters (Maybe it gets me to write 

                   faster…)

**cherryplum11**: okay, now you made me cry… :,) but out of joy! You're right, It's nice(What

                    am I writing… Absolutely…ah, heck …just when I need a good word for it  in 

                    English… well, so German has to do it…absolut-total-mega-ultra-super-

                     affengeil!) 

**mozartrox05**: J'ai compris la plupart de ton 'review'. Mais, je ne sais pas le mot «sachent».

                        Dein deutsch ist ganz gut, aber die Satzstellung stimmt noch nicht ganz (Well,

                         I'm sure I have the same problem in English and French) 

                        And about Malfoy: Lucius still works for Voldie and is still a death eater  by   

                          heart. Draco was never really bad, just…sad…and Narcissa may be arrogant 

                        towards 'outsiders' but is nice to her few friends and her family.

**Glory**: I'm taking that as a compliment. And I really dreamed about being an author, but I 

                       know that it is almost impossible. People, are reading less and less, there are so 

                        many authors out there already…and my own stories (With own charas) (by 

                        now I have about 5 started) I stopped writing sooner or later…

**RapprincessluvsRupertGrin:** Well, there are some good reasons why I won't start all five 

                        fics together. 1. My name is not Tempus or Pluto, or someone else and I'm not 

                        a goddess of time. I'm just a student and I will be for the next two years. (Can 

                        you imagine that? After 13 years of school (which is the regular time if you're 

                        making your Abitur) I'm still going for two more years to school! I must be 

                        crazy, right? ;D) Well, and that school will tale some time away from me, for I 

                        have to learn three languages there (English, French and Spanish) and I know 

                     that I won't find the time to write 5 stories at the same time.

                        2. I wouldn't be able to delete one of them if there would be any reviews. If I

                     knew there was someone waiting for that story.

**Calm Serene**: 1. I thought so :D

                        2. Uuhhh…. Probably won't appear at all….

                        3. Yep, you are obsessed. But I don't mind. Well, let's see, there will be kind 

                          of a battle (kind of one!) there will be Ron, Harry, Lav, and Gin, there will be

                          Vox (and then you will find him, I promise :D) But if he does anything to 

                           them….

                        4. Oh, Of course the spell works for other people. By now I have an extra room 

                           for all of them, because to Draco's double there now are Ewan McGregor, 

                           Devon Sawa (What can I say I LOVE Casper), Brad Pitt, Josh Hartnett, 

                           Michael Ballack (German Football (for amer. Soccer) player, Did anyone of 

                           you watch the WM last year? You have to remember him!) and the newest  

                          one I got is a Gareth Gates double :D

                        5. Well, you have to wait till your birthday for that one. But much fun in that 

                          camp. My brother was in the army a few years ago and they had to sleep in 

                          tents for a week in autumn. It rained all week and I sat at home and thought 

                           how lucky I am that I am not a boy!!!

                           And then in 2000 I found out, that there is something that is worse than

                           sleeping in a tent when it's cold: Sleeping in Spain in a tent during summer! 

                            We also had a lot of guests like spiders, bugs, ants, lizards… and we 

                             couldn't sleep because it was so damn hot. We couldn't stand in the tent   

                            during day because it was so hot…

                        6. Walks towards her chococanon…puts some dragonfood inside… hides 

                             behind it…Vox smells the food…goes inside the magical size changing 

                             canon, gets covered with choco and…3…2…1….bye-bye Vox

                        7. Hehe, thanks a lot. Do you think that there are pictures of him today like the 

                            one of him laying in front of the fireplace…naked…. I mean, it's cute, but it 

                            would be a lot cuter(is this right?) if he would be older…

Yep, that's the reason Why I choose that day. And a nice side effect is that it's my mom's birthday. To bad that I couldn't get her to read Harry Potter. AT least than I would have a present….

**Suger 'N' Spice**: Finally's there someone like me, who want Tom Felton to be older! Maybe 

                             there is some potion…

                                    I'd be careful with offers I might take you on it and give the story with 

                             the second highest votes over to your writings. 

**Erilyn Rose**: Uh, I'd really like to know which stories you want me to write… But there 

                           wasn't anything standing there. 

_Alright, that's the results for the next story so far: since most of you voted for more than one story I made it into 1st, 2nd and 3rd vote that made it like this:_

_In the 1st votes (I took the first mentioned story):_

1:  No. 5 The Sequel                                          with 10 votes

2:  No. 1 An Immoral Offer                             with 9 votes

3:  No. 4 The Femina Liquidus Potion            with 6 votes

4:  No. 2 Secrets of the past                              with 4 votes

5:  No. 3 We've got tonight                               with 2 votes

_In the 2nd votes:_

1: No. 2 Secrets of the past                               with 6 votes

2: No. 5 The Sequel                                           with 4 votes

3: No. 4 The Femina Liquidus Potion             with 3 votes

4: No. 1 An Immoral Offer                              without any votes

    No. 3 We've got tonight                                without any votes

_In the 3rd votes:_

1: No. 5 The Sequel                                           with 3 votes

2: No. 4 The Femina Liquidus Potion             with 2 vote 

3: No. 1 An Immoral Offer                               with 1 vote

4: No. 2 Secrets of the past                               without any votes

    No. 3 We've got tonight                                without any votes

_TOTAL( all votes put together, no matter how often you voted):_

1: No. 5 The Sequel                                          with 18 votes (had one 4th vote)

2: No. 4 The Femina Liquidus Potion      with 11 votes

3: No. 1 An Immoral Offer                                          with 10 votes

    No. 2 Secrets of the past                                  with 10 votes

4: No. 3 We've got tonight                                          with 2 votes

Okay, last time I gave you the summary's of the plot for your decision, this time I'll give you another art of summary: Some dialogues I just came up with, but these will be used in the fics. For each pairing in the fic one dialogue. If some of them are longer that doesn't have to mean anything. (for example: story 1 has a real long dialogue between Ron and Herm, that doesn't mean that I know exactly what shall happen in this story. To be true, I haven't thought much about them yet.) ;p

But that shall not keep you from your voting 

****

**1. An Immoral Offer:**

Pairings:

Hermione/Ron; Hermione/Draco

"Mione, you know you don't have to do this? I mean, You really DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!!"

"No, Ron, you're wrong. Because I would do ANYTHING to keep you alive."

"It's no guarantee that I will stay alive after the operation!"

"But it's guaranteed that you WILL die WITHOUT that operation!" Hermione sighed.

"Mione…"

"Ron, you don't think about that nonsense that Trelawney told you in seventh year?!" Ron only shrugged.

"She was right sometimes…"  
"How often? Twice? Ron that is absolutely nonsense! How the hell should I sit with three kids somewhere in five years?!? YOU should know that this is impossible! And please let's stop arguing. I don't want to leave with us being angry at each other!" Ron reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her close to him. Kissing her gently on the lips.

"It is possible. It just means that you're with someone else…" He whispered when Hermione closed the door behind her…

~~~~~~~

"Hermione I love you!" Hermione looked at him and snored. 

"What would someone like YOU know about love?!" She stormed out of the room as fast as she could with her pregnancy and was almost at the doors when she heard him muttering behind her.

"That Weasley must have loved you, because he died for you!" Hermione turned around angrily.

"What shall this mean???"…

**2. Secrets of the Past:**

Hermione/Draco; Oliver/Desideria/Marcus; Secret/secret

"You and me, _Hermione_ are the most wanted as well as the most despised first semesters here!" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, feeling the looks of the other students locked at the two of them. Draco leaned back in his seat opposite from her and shrugged.

"Every guy wants you, and every girl wants to be you! And the same goes for me." Hermione couldn't stop a grin when she heard his words and had to ask him

"So, every guy wants the both of us and all the girls want to be the two of us? Wow, I'd never guess THAT!" Draco narrowed his eyes at her while he leaned closer to her face again…

~~~~~~

"If you'd knew the whole truth about her, you would leave her in less than a second. So better stay away from her now, so you won't have to leave her some day later"

"Oh yeah, Flint? And you happen to know how?"

"I know her for my whole life, Wood!"

"That's impossible, she lived in Italy!" Flint just raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Yeah, sure!"…

~~~~~~

"This is all that is left of my parents. My mother gave this letter to my grandma, so, she could give them to me one day." Hermione looked at the bundle of letters in Desideria's hands which were hold together by a dark green ribbon.

"So, ain't there any sign about your father?" 

"No, he never signed them with his name. Only with "I'll always love you, yours P." Nothing else" Hermione looked at the letter which Desideria had taken out of the bundle. It must have been the last letter since the date was 29. May, 1978. But who could be P?… 

****

**3. We've got tonight:**

Hermione/Harry; Hermione/Draco

"Hermione Sophie Granger. I know I have been an asshole yesterday and I beg you on my knees to take me back. And maybe…" He took a small box out of his pocket.

"Maybe make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Oh my god… YES" Harry arose and pulled Hermione in a passionate kiss…

~~~~~~~~~

"Long time not seen…" Hermione felt shivers going down her spine when she heard that voice behind her. She had never expected to see him ever again. She swallowed hard and turned around to face him. Oh god how could anyone look so…She couldn't find a word in her head to describe what she wanted to say.

"Draco…" He smiled down at her. Not grinned but smiled. A somewhat sad smile when he took her hand in his and bent his head down to kiss her. The touch of his lips on her skin made the memories floating back into her mind and she had to bit her lips so she wouldn't sigh out his name.

"I heard you are...engaged. Congratulation." Hermione smiled and looked down, not able to meet his gaze.

"It shouldn't make me wonder though, Potter always get the best out of everything. Why shouldn't he get the only woman that is almost perfect?" Hermione's head snapped up. Had he really said that? Almost perfect? And what should this 'almost' mean?

"Almost?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. Draco leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Unless you're name is Hermione Sophie _Malfoy_ you aren't perfect!" He kissed her earlobe softly and nodded once more before he left her alone…

**4. The Femina Liquidus Potion**

Pairings: AJ/SS(rape) AJ/FW, AJ/RL, **_AJ/MF_*, _AJ/OW_***; HG/SS (rape), HG/SB, HG/HP, HG/RW, and of course **_HG/DM_***.

_*this ones will be written about, the others I'm not sure, maybe just mentioned_

"I wanted you since you first walked into the great hall! I was watching you for the last six years! And that lets me know that you won't ever be mine! And that makes the previous night even more precious to me. Thank you Angel." Angelina looked confused at him when he sat on the edge of the bed, only wearing his pants. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Go to Wood. If you sleep with him, the potion will wear off."

"Why…?"

"The only antidote is to sleep with the one man you love, and that loves you back." Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that Oliver loves me?" She asked, unsure why she asked a question that bothered her since…well, she couldn't even remember how long, to an enemy. But then, she had also slept with him last night, so what could this question hurt?

"As I said, I watched you since you entered the great hall. And I hated Wood since you first smiled at him. Just believe me…" He arose from the bed and took his shirt and his robe from the floor pulling them on while walking to the door.

"Marcus…thank you" he only shrugged without turning around and walked out of the room. Outside he leaned against the wall and slid down slowly.

"Damn you Wood!"…

~~~~~~~~~

"Ang, What's up with you lately? I mean, Since almost a month you're acting real strange! You concentrate on nothing lately. Not even Quidditch." Angelina swallowed and bit her lip while she was standing on the Quidditch pitch with Oliver. 

"McGonagall had already asked me if we were training too much because you would only sit in classes and be dreaming…Angel, please, if something's bothering you, if you need something, tell me." Angelina looked up into his brown eyes and sighed. And just then Oliver did the worst thing of all. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Angel…" The only thing she could do to get this over, all of this was moving closer to him. "I need you!" She whispered when her lips met his. And only after seconds, Oliver kissed her back…

~~~~~~~~~~

(To be true, I haven't thought of how Draco and Hermione would fall in love in this one, so I don't have any conversation in mind yet, as soon as I have one I'll write it down.)

**5. Sequel to Skin on Skin :**

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

No conversation up in mind yet (Would only end in spoilers for SoS)


	12. SoS 12 if you know a song tell me

Please read the very important note after the chapter and the thankings…

Chapter 12 

(Again no Song, couldn't find one that fit)

Moonlight jumped onto the couch and onto Hermione's lap. She poured at the girl and cuddled against her. She could feel the presence of another being inside Hermione and looked up at the girl. Letting out a soft 'meow'.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"He was right, it will start soon!" Sirius said. Remus turned to his friend and looked asking at him.

  
"Our little friend just found out: Hermione is pregnant." Remus gave a short nod and walked over to the window. The sky was dark. Darker than it usually was. He could her the thunder far away and saw the sky lighten up every now and then.

"Let's hope that it'll all turn out well!" He whispered while another thunder was heard. 

  
"It is coming closer." He whispered. Sirius looked at his long year friend (in a platonic way!) and out of the window.

"What do you mean? The storm…or the fight?" Remus Lupin turned around and sighed before he answered.

"Both, I guess…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

The storm outside had its effects on all of the Hogwarts inhabitants. Since there was no school that day they had hoped that they would be able to stay the day outside. Playing Quidditch, going swimming or just sitting around. But now, they all were in their common rooms or in their dorm rooms. Sitting around without knowing what to do.

"That is so…. Ugh! I wanted to go out and talk a walk or something like that! I need fresh air. I have to be healthy, for Merlin's sake! I'm pregnant!"  Ginny whined. She was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room with Lavender. 

"Gin, you won't have a miscarriage with one fucking day without fresh air!" Ginny looked dangerously at the older girl who was rubbing her temples.

"You seem to forget who's child this is!!! It's our Lord's heir after all!!!!!!" Ginny almost screamed causing some of the Gryffindors to sent her curious glances.

"Shut the hell up!" Lavender hissed at her, rubbing her temples more frequently.

"And besides, how could I ever forget about that? You're repeating it about every second or so…" Ginny's lip started to tremble.

"If I'm getting on your nerves, then tell me!" She whimpered.

"But that's just typical! No one cares for me! I'm pregnant, going through the hardest time of my life, my boyfriend plays rather some wizzarding chess than to company me, my dear brother is staying with Lord Voldemort, and you are acting like I'm exaggerating!" Her voice did become higher and shriller with every word.

"If I were Harry I would also stay away as far as possible right now. Your brother, who is away from here is my boyfriend, just in case you forgot, yesterday, your pregnancy was the BEST thing that ever happened in your life and you ARE exaggerating! You act like you're in ninth month already!!!!" Lavender now screamed at Ginny.

"And your whining, complaining and your voice are giving me the worst headache ever!" With that she arose and went to her room. She needed sleep! She was already afraid of the time when Ginny really was in ninth month and she didn't want to be there when this time would come!

Ginny looked after her, her mouth wide open.  How could she?!?

"Haaarrrryyyyy…." She whined turning to the side of the room Harry was sitting with Seamus in. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Come and sit with me. I'm so bored!" Ginny complained.

"Gin, I'm in the middle of a match!" 

"Fine, have it that way!" Whit that she went out of the Gryffindor common room. Maybe someone was walking around in the halls?

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"Checkmate! Harry, you are to easy to beat today! Where are you with your thoughts?" Seamus grinned. Harry sighed and shrugged. His minds were everywhere right now. On the mark on his arm… on his friends who had it to… and on the one friend he had left behind through all this….

'I wish I could tell you and explain it all to you Herm.' He thought. But he couldn't. he wasn't allowed to. He couldn't even tell Dumbledore. He wasn't sure anymore how all of this could happen. He had only been out on a double date with Ginny, Ron and Lavender. Just wanting to have a nice evening. When they wanted to return to Hogwarts he remembered only that he woke up in his bed. And then the shock when he went to take a shower. The hated dark mark was on his skin! That had to be a bad joke! But it wouldn't get away. It stayed. He wanted to go to Dumbledore but found that his body was no longer listening to him. And his mind started to became a blur. It was like he was…controlled! He tried to fight it, but there was no chance fighting the Imperius curse of Voldemort himself! And now he was one of them! He had slept with his girlfriend to let Voldemort have an heir. A child that he wouldn't race himself, but Voldemort. A child, that should never be to live! But he couldn't do anything about it! And worst of all was the way the treaded Hermione. For some reason Voldemort wanted her to suffer. He didn't know why. Nor did he know why Voldemort told them to stop that when they last met him. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco was laying in their bed, his arms tightly around Hermione. With every thunder she stiffened and let out a small gasp.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid, it's just a storm. It won't hurt you…" He whispered while he stroke her hair gently. But it wasn't the storm that worried her. Well, at least not only the storm. There was something else. But she couldn't put her finger on. Just this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Draco felt her worries and decided that he had to do something to make her stop worrying. He cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips down to hers. When he found her responding to his kiss, his hands travelled lower, making their way under her shirt. He moved to the clasp of her bra, opening it and running his hands over her bare back. In one move he had turned the two of them around, so that Hermione was laying between himself and the bed and began to unbutton her shirt. His lips never left hers, while he pulled the shirt and her bra away from her body. Hermione tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head after unbuttoning two buttons. She needed to feel him close to her. To feel his body against hers. His skin on her own. To feel his love for her.

She pulled him close to herself and kissed him desperately. If she could stop the world moving she would do it now, while she was laying in his arms, her breasts tightly against his muscular chest, feeling his heart beating in the same rhythm as her own. But she also knew that they could get closer than that. Much more…

She felt his arousal pressing against her thigh and moved her hips up against him, showing him that she wanted him as much as he did. Draco got rid of the last disturbing clothes that separated them from each other and entered her as slowly as possible. He wanted to enjoy that moment as long as he could. Hermione sighed into his mouth when he started to move inside of her, her legs surrounding his body in the height of his lower back. This was pure bliss. And when Draco moved one of his finger between them and rubbed her she would have sworn that she was death and already in heaven!…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore watched the storm with worry. Although he didn't know as much as some other people who were watching it, he still felt that something was coming up. And not knowing what, wasn't at all making it easier for him. Madam Pomfrey had told him about Hermione also being pregnant and he wondered how al of this fit together.

Gwendolyn's visit and the news that she was married to Slytherin and had a son who turned out to be the ancestor of Hermione. Ron disappearing, The dark mark on the arms of four of his students and the two pregnancies. But as hard a she thought about it, he didn't find anything that could help him.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco held Hermione's sleeping body close to him. He stroke her back gently and listened to her even breathing.

***********

Hermione looked around and found herself back in the forest where she had been in her last dream. And there on her right side she could see a small figure running through the forest, looking back every now and then before she continued to run. 

"Gwendolyn." Hermione whispered, when she saw the small bundle the woman carried in her arms. Just when Gwendolyn was out of sight there were about twenty men coming into view. Hermione let out a small gasp when one of them came towards her but he simply ran through her. 

Hermione turned around and suddenly found herself on a clearing. The full moon was high on the sky so she could almost see as good as on day. There was Gwendolyn again, holding her baby in her arms while she looked in the sky. Suddenly there was a soft sound coming from above, like the sound of a large bird flying over them. Hermione looked up and saw the shadow of a large dragon flying over her head. He landed in front of Gwendolyn and she laid her child in the basket the dragon had around his neck.

"Bring him to a safe place. Make sure that nothing will happen to him. At least one of us will survive…" The dragon opened his large wings and flew up into the sky. The moonlight fell on his white wings.

"Vox?" Hermione was more than confused now. What was this all about?

"I hope you have a good life Gabriel." Gwendolyn murmured. Then Hermione saw her taking out a small something out of a pocket in her skirt and gulp down whatever was in it.

"I'll be watching over you and your children. For as long as it takes…." With that she fell to the ground. Hermione was about to run to her when the men appeared at the clearing, walking slowly towards Gwendolyn. The leader of the group kneed down next to her and after some moments he arose again.

"She is dead."

***********

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around sleepily. She was in Hogwarts. In her bed, with Draco holding her. She looked smiling at his face, watching him sleeping before she rested her head on his chest.

This dream had really confused her. What had this all been about? Why had Vox been there? And what had happened to Gwendolyn's baby??? Over all those thoughts she fell asleep again. But again, she shouldn't find a peaceful sleep…

(I originally was about to write the whole next dream down but that would be like an extra story so I just write the short form of what she remembers when she wakes up the next morning)

The sunlight fell on her face and Hermione turned around not wanting to go up yet. Last night hadn't been one with much sleep and she didn't want to think about these dreams now. But her thoughts wouldn't listen to me. She remembered Morgan, the young girl that was also married at her seventeenth birthday. The last Vipèreblanc that was a girl before she was born herself. When the dream sank in she opened her eyes immediately and sat up in shock.

The child! What if her child would also be a girl? She didn't want her daughter to have to be married at the age of seventeen. And at that moment Hermione Selene Malfoy, who had always wanted a daughter if she would ever get children, decided that the only thing she could do about that was the same thing Morgan had done to make sure she wouldn't get a daughter and what her mother had done to make sure she WOULD get a daughter: She could only wish and pray that she would never receive a daughter. And while she sat there a small tear ran down her cheek and fell upon the pendant where it melted into the 'tear' that was the pendant.

Erilyn Rose(2x), michelline, buttercup, TriGemini, Girl-named-Belle, Calm Serene, porcelain-starfish,  Japanese Goth, Angel of Wind, Dracos Lover, HarryPotterWanter, Mistress Moony, Firefly's Locket, Rachel, a reader (whoever you are), Mione11, SaTiNk06, Zenia, Dreaming One,  Draco-lover#1, bookworm202, Voiceofdragon, mozartrox05, and Demosa thank you for reviewing 

****

****

**Calm Serene**: 1. It's winter? Uhh, Were exactly do you live? (This question is meant 

                        absolutely serious.)

                        2. Uh…no, definitely not.

                        3. Can very well imagine that :D

                        4. Yes, well, what can I say, I'm multitalented. (Nobody out there should dare 

                           to say something different now!!! ;) )

                        5. YEP! You know, I just have to think about ABBA right now, d'you know

                            why?:1. Money, money, money…..

2. Gimme, gimme, gimme a man (or better a DRACO) after midnight!     6. I throw a Euro, to see if I should tell you or not, well, it landed on 'no', so sorry. ;p

7. Should be clear right now, right? (If not: the twenty men following her)8. 8. 8. YES

9. YES! I don't know about you, but here in Germany you don't get your present before your birthday! (Well, at least we get our x-mas presents earlier than most other countries, or maybe all other countries?)

10. Wow, cool presents! Thanks a lot! :D

**porcelain-starfish**: I was thinking about this too, but I haven't planned one for this fic. 

                        Maybe if I'm going to write the sequel.

**Japanese Goth**: Sorry, if I'm annoying you. I already knew that Tom Felton is older than 12, 

                         But he's still too young for me! (I'm 19 for god's sake! Well, happily for me 

                         Sean Biggerstaff is old enough and to be true, Oliver isn't bad either, 

                         right?????)

                        Mhm, maybe you should write a letter to J.K. Rowling and try her to write the     

                        books with the new titles ;)

**HarryPotterWanter**: One thing is for sure: Voldemort don't has the slightest clue about the 

                           necklace and there is no way that ANYONE could trick it out.

**Dreaming One**: Good Questions, but if I would answer them I would give away some things 

                           that shall stay secrets until the end of that fic! 

#

#

#

#

#

Ah, this whole next-story-thing seems to become very difficulty. I mean, I started this story in January and it will for sure take me until June (at least) to finish it, originally I had planned to write all of the stories, one after one, just as you voted for them, but that would take about 2 ½ years (if they are about this length. Without writer's block, and stuff like that!) and that would be REAL long! And if I'm right about my brain (Which I better should be, since it's my brain) it will come up with more than enough new ideas. But I still want the stories to be written and published so that all of you can read it! And this thoughts (Which were on my mind for about a week or so now) let me make following decision (takes a VERY deep breath and closes her eyes):

To let the stories be written and published in less than 2 ½ years there has to be someone else who writes them. So, I'm calling out to you: 

Does anyone of you want to write one of these three stories (The other two I want to write on my own)

An immoral offer

We've got tonight

The Femina Liquidus Potion 

The only thing(s) I'd be asking the (hopefully) writers to do is to publish the stories on both FF.Net and AFF.net and to not wait to long with updating (Not that it will take about three years for one the stories). 

 So please, tell me if you want to write one of the stories. If you want anything to know about what I had already in mind about them (maybe as a little inspiration help) tell me.


	13. The time of Wonders

Okay, I know it took me some time for this but I have my reasons:

Last week was my last school week at my school and for this year (Well until 1.09.) We had our basic-course-funeral. I had a real nasty writer's block and most important: **I HAVE MY ABITUR EXAMS NEXT WEEK**!!! (something like A-levels, or SAT's or whatever you call this mean, nasty exams which decide about your whole future! As you can see _I'm slightly nervous_ about them. (Well, I have to write three exams in business studies, English and German and then in July I have an oral exam in maths!!!!) The writing is next week on Mon, Wed, and Fri, so don't expect another chapter from me before next weekend (If I survive that week at all!!!! So, hopefully you'll hear from me again…. 

****

****

****

**Chapter 13**

****

**Die Zeit der Wunder **

**_(The time of wonders)_**

Eine Zeit bricht an,

_(There comes a time)_

wenn ein Lied mit sanften Tönen

_(when a song with soft sounds)_

durch verschloss'ne Ohren dringt,

_(is getting through closed ears)_

eine Zeit bricht an.

_(there comes a time)_

Eine Zeit bricht an,

_(There comes a time)_

Wenn aus leergeträumten Seelen

_(If out of empty-dreamt souls)_

Klare Bäche fließen,

_(clear streams are flowing)_

eine Zeit bricht an.

_(there comes a time)_

Wenn die Schwachen Stärke zeigen

_(If the weak ones show their strength)_

Und wieder aufrecht gehen,

_(and start to walk upright again)_

wenn die Schwätzer endlich schweigen,

_(If the gasbags will be quiet finally)_

um die Stummen zu verstehen.

_(to understand the mute ones)_

Eine Zeit bricht an,

_(There comes a time)_

wenn an Zungen wie aus Eisen

_(When on tongues like iron)_

zarte Flügel wachsen,

_(tender wings start to grow)_

eine Zeit bricht an.

_(there comes a time)_

Eine Zeit bricht an,__

_(There comes a time)_

wenn an zugeschnürten Herzen

_(When on tied up hearts)_

das erste Band zerreißt,

_(the first band is torn into pieces)_

eine Zeit bricht an.

_(there comes a time)_

Manche werden sie die Zeit der Wunder nennen,

_(Some people will call it the time of wonders)_

manche werden sie im Leben nicht erkennen,

_(some people won't know that time in their lifetime)_

aber alle, die die Hoffnung nicht verlieren,

_(but everyone who doesn't lose hope)_

können heute sie schon spüren.

_(are already able to feel it)_

Wenn die Schwachen Stärke zeigen

_(If the weak ones show their strength)_

Und wieder aufrecht gehen,

_(and start to walk upright again)_

wenn die Schwätzer endlich schweigen,

_(If the gasbags will be quiet finally)_

um die Stummen zu verstehen.

_(to understand the mute ones)_

"Zeit der Wunder" – Rolf Zuckowski (the translation is from me so it could be not 100% right)  

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her bedroom on her side of the bed and brushed her long hair. Tomorrow would the Christmas vacations start and she would see Draco and Hermione at the castle of the Vipèreblancs again. Lucius had gone out for the day. That was what he had said. And she knew what this meant: another meeting of the deatheaters. She sighed deeply. 

Ever since Lucius had joined Voldemort he had started to change. It had happened slowly. When they were just married he had kissed her every morning a 'good morning' and every night a 'good night' kiss. He had told her at least once a day that he loved her. That had been the first thing that had changed. He hadn't told her anymore. Some time later he had stopped kissing her good night and then he hadn't even kissed her good morning. He stopped smiling or laughing. He didn't show her his love anymore. And when they slept with each other it was just that. Sleeping with each other.  The times were they did 'make love' had passed. And all because of Voldemort. She detested that creature from the bottom of her heart. This…thing had taken the love of her husband away from her. She couldn't even remember the last time he showed her that he truly loved her. And she knew that Draco couldn't even remember the time when his father had showed him how much he cared for his only child. 

Oh he had been so proud when he had held the baby in his arms for the first time.

She remembered the look of pure love in his eyes when Lucius eyes had met Draco's for the first time. Oh why couldn't everything still be like back in these days? When Lucius had still been the boy she had fallen in love with? When Selene and Michel had still been alive? But no. It would never be like this anymore. But it was so hard to admit to her. She would never see that look in Lucius eyes ever again! She would never feel his lips on hers again. She would never hear him say 'I love you!' All this was gone. Forever!

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Snowflakes were falling softly. Hermione looked out of the window in the living room of the head boy/girl quarters and sighed silently.

Tomorrow she would be home for two weeks. Christmas vacations had come so far this year. Madam Pomfrey had calculated that she had become pregnant at her wedding night, which meant that the baby should be born in June.

Hermione looked down at herself and rested her hands on her stomach. Her pregnancy seemed far from being visibly to her, especially when she compared herself with Ginny. While Ginny had gained a lot of weight already and her stomach had grown into a small ball, all you could see on Hermione was a small curvature. She hoped that everything was all right with the baby but Madam Pomfrey would tell her otherwise, right?

Suddenly she felt two hands on her hips and a soft kiss was placed on her shoulder.

  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco whispered when she leant back against him.

"Nothing important!" she sighed while she closed her eyes.

"Liar" Draco smiled next to her ear. He placed his hands carefully over hers on her stomach and kissed her cheek. 

"Tell me?" Hermione sighed and put her lips in a thin line.

"Just thinking about the baby." Draco turned her around to face him and kissed her gently.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

The next morning came quickly. Hermione, Draco and Damon were on one of the carriages that should bring them to the castle.  

"Are you sure you want to spend Christmas with my parents?" He asked for about the nth time.

"What did they say when you told them they'd become grandparents?" Damon asked the two. Hermione looked at Draco and raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh, we didn't tell them yet…"

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

And there it was again. Hermione found herself in that fog again. Since Halloween she had had these dreams almost every night. Every night she dreamed about her family. Nothing changed about it this night.

She was home, at the castle. She walked around the hallways when suddenly, she heard someone scream. Turning around she walked as fast as possible without running towards the scream. She ended in front of her parents bedroom. Another scream was heard from inside. The cream of a woman. Her mother!

Hermione walked through the door without noticing it and stood in front of the large bed. Her mother lay there on the bed in a white nightgown. Her legs were parted and Hermione could see blood running down her legs. Thora sat in front of her mother and told her to push. Another scream and another one and her mother fell back in the pillows breathing heavily while Thora took the small baby and cleaned it up. Hermione walked closer to her mother and stood beside her when Thora walked over and placed the baby in Selene's arms.

"it's a girl! The most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen!" Selene smiled at this and looked at the small baby. 

"I'm going to get Michel." Thora said and walked out of the room. Selene looked lovingly at her daughter and stroke over the black hair on her head.

It was like a flash and then Hermione's father came into the room. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Selene looked confused up at her husband.

"Michel?" 

"Don't Selene. It's better that way. Believe me!" He took the baby away from her mother and took the dagger out of his belt.

"NO! Michel! You can't! She is you daughter! Look at her Michel! Look at her!" there was a small noise heard from the bundle in Michel's arms and Michel looked down and into two large brown eyes. The baby looked at her daddy and smiled at him. Michel let the dagger fall out of his hand and it hit the floor while he sank down next to it with his daughter in his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks as well as Selene's.

"Forgive me! YI will find a way, I promise!"

***********

Hermione sat upright in the bed and sighed heavily. She laid down into the pillows and tried to fall asleep again. 

"Another dream?" Draco asked her when he pulled her close to himself and kissed her cheek. Hermione nodded slowly and turned around to face Draco. He stroke her cheek gently and ask her to tell him about the dream.

"At least you know that your father loved you!" Draco whispered after she had told him her dream. Hermione kissed Draco gently and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you Mya." Draco whispered into her ear before the two of them fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

It was the morning of the 24th December and Hermione, Narcissa and Thora were alone in the castle. Damon and Draco had made a big mystery about where they were going, Lucius had another important meeting and Sean was in the nearby village to get some last ingredients for Thora's Christmas dinner.

Narcissa and Hermione were just putting the last few decorations on the living and the dinner room. Moonlight walked around the two women's legs trying to get some attention. When he stroke against Hermione's leg and meowed she had pity with him and picked him up. Petting him she walked over to a couch. She sighed when she sat down and Moonlight rolled himself together in her lap.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to ask Narcissa something since she had gotten her memory back but couldn't gather up enough courage to ask her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione almost jumped when she heard Narcissa next to her. Hermione sighed again, but decided that she could as well ask her.

"When did Lucius change?" Narcissa looked confused at Hermione.

"I know that he wasn't so…cold… when I was younger." This time it was Narcissa's turn to sigh.

"I wish I could tell you a time and place when it happened. But I can't. It happened slowly. Every day a bit more, you know? If only he had never joined Voldemort!" Narcissa swallowed and Hermione could see tears in her eyes.

"You know, I remember the day Draco was born like it was yesterday. Lucius was so proud. When he held Draco in his arms for the first time there was nothing but love shining on his face."

"Draco thinks that he doesn't care about him. Never did." Hermione whispered. Narcissa nodded.

"I know. He was too young to remember it all. That's why I was so confused when you asked me. But Draco is wrong. I know it. Lucius loves us, even though he isn't able to show it anymore."

"Do you know why Lucius was so eager to have Draco engaged with me?" Narcissa laughed at this and Hermione looked more than confused at the woman next to her.

"Oh yeah, I know it! You see, about a week before you were born and old classmate of your parents and us had become mother. And the baby was a girl. They had heard about Draco being born and wanted him to be engaged with their daughter."

"But what's so bad about that?"

"Oh, you see, both, Patricia and Emil were really annoying at school. And just hearing the baby's name" Narcissa shuddered at the thought of it.

"I met Patricia with her baby once in Hogsmeade just the day before you were born. The baby was screaming and whining and crying the whole time and her voice was just as bad as the voice of her mother. And every time Patricia called her name the baby screamed even more. Well, I guess I would have screamed as well If I had been called Pansy." Narcissa grinned.

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, Pansy Parkinson. Do you understand now, why Lucius was more than eager to have the engagement settled? There had to happen a lot before he would have Draco marry Pansy!" Hermione smiled at this. If only Draco could have heard this. 

"Let's finish the decoration before the men come home again." Narcissa sighed when she arose from the couch.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Hermione was just putting a mistletoe up on the entrance to the living room when Draco and Damon returned. Just when the mistletoe was on his perfect place, Hermione felt Draco's hands on her hips.

"What?…" Draco lifted her up from the small stool she was standing up and put her carefully down on the floor.

"And what were you doing up there?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're pregnant. You shouldn't do something so dangerous."

"Draco… I'm very well able to put a mistletoe up there. And besides, while we are talking about the mistletoe…" Hermione lifted her gaze towards the mistletoe above them and looked waiting at Draco. Just a moment later his arms were placed around her waist, while their lips meet in a passionate kiss…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

A few hours later they were all sitting in the living room waiting for dinner. Well, to be correct, they were waiting for Lucius to return so they could have dinner. Narcissa had just left for the bathroom when her husband walked into the castle. He followed the voices into the living room and stopped at the entrance. He watched the five people sitting on the couches chatting happily. Thora and Sean were sitting on a couch with Damon while Draco sat with Hermione, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione wore a light green dress that showed her small belly. He would be a grandfather in some months! Lucius hadn't been able to show how much he loved that idea when they had told them the day they arrived but he wished he could have. At least he could be sure that Draco would be a better father to his child than he had been to his own son. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand that was placed on his shoulder. He turned around a bit and saw Narcissa standing next to him smiling at him.

Oh Narcissa. How much he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he loves her. That he could never live without her being in his life. He was often wondering why she stayed with him. With him, a man that couldn't give her what she deserved. Someone who could show her the love and respect she should have been shown her whole life.

"Seems like there is someone under the mistletoe. You two know what this means…" Hermione smiled at them, snapping Lucius out of his thoughts. He looked at his son and his wife seeing two very different expressions. Hermione was smiling at her godparents and parents-in-law whit her eyes twinkling. Draco on the other hand…Draco bit his lip and whispered something to Hermione. Although Lucius couldn't hear what he said he knew it. 'no'. 

His son didn't believe that he would do it, Lucius knew this. He wouldn't usually. Well, at least not the Lucius he had become. But he wanted it so much! He looked at his wife. At her warm smiling eyes that still showed so much love for him after all the years he hadn't showed her any. Her lips so red, so full…

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Lucius fought against what he had become and bend down, placing his lips on top of Narcissa's and pulling her into his arms. Although he couldn't bring himself to say it, Narcissa knew what he wanted to say. It was like she could hear him thinking it. She felt it in his kiss. 'I love you'.

Hermione cuddled closer to Draco and kissed his cheek before she whispered next to his ear.

"See, I bet you hadn't expected that?" Draco shook his head, still not really believing what he saw. He couldn't remember seeing his father kissing his mother and then, when he saw it, it was a kiss that seemed to be full of passion and …love. This must be the way it looks when I kiss Mya. He thought silently and brushed a strand of her black hair out of her forehead. Hermione looked up at him and smiled when his lips met hers in a loving kiss.

First of all: THANK YOU GEM_KNIGHT!!! The first one who offered to write one of the stories. So it now The Femina Liquidus Potion is taken care of. Yipeeh

TriGemini, Girl-named-Belle, michelline, luvs2party (2x), Demosa, Draco_Fan, Firefly's Locket, karly, Leika Senara, mdemanatee, PassionPloice237, leela, gohanSJ3, Kagome Higurashi, Dark_Dragon, Snapegirl, Jase, Erilyn Rose, Voiceofdragon, porcelain-starfish, Calm Serene, Eve Riddle, LimpBizkitGurl0, Japanese Goth, WindRider-Damia, Rachel, and NumbPrincess THNAK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REALLY NICE REVIEWS.

That is something that really makes me wondering As long as I've been writing there had always been some mean reviews and I can only remember one for this fic and that with a number of reviews which is just wow. That you all!!!

**Dark_Dragon**: Well, I can't remember reading a story with that title (So I guess I didn't read 

                         It) I never thought about writing a story like the one you were describing but

                          who knows, maybe there will come such a story like that from me. But right 

                        now, I haven't planned anything like that.

**Calm Serene**: I almost thought you had forgotten about me ;P

                        Australia, wow, I didn't know it could get really cold there. But I wasn't that 

                         good at geography anyway. But back to my beloved questions of yours:

                        1. BIG secret, will be revealed in the last or second to last (is this the right 

                          expression?) chapter.

                        2. yeap, really sad, but hey, that's like life goes…( I should shut up, for my 

                           mom thought she would get a second boy after my brother because she 

                           wanted a girl so much and then when I was born…tadah big surprise there 

                           was the wanted girl (And no name for me was thought about at that time!)

                       3. You know there's a German children's song from Rolf Z. (The one I took the 

                           song for that chapter from) which came to my mind: 'Wer weiß, wer weiß…'

                           Means 'Who knows, who knows…'            

                       4. Today's lesson in Voldie's little school for mean people: group cursing… 

                          (they are all under the imperious)

                       5. uhh, I …I don't remember… really…. There's no one standing with his

                           wand at me, saying he would curse me if I'd told anyone…

                      6. I don't know what time's over in Australia right now, but here in Germany 

                          it's 00:51 am on 16th May so…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! And my 

                         present for you is….. a night in any hotel you want with…DRACO 

                         MALFOY!!!!! Hope you like it!

**LimpBizkitGurl0**: VERY IMPORTANT: so, again, whom shall I e-mail? I tried to e-mail 

                        you but I got a message telling me your e-mail address doesn't exist. 

**Japanese Goth**: Too old? He's what, 19? 20? I don't really remember his birthday but it was

                       in May, right? Well, He is in the perfect age for me. So, All I have to do now 

                       is…buy a ticket….fly over to this big island called Great Britain…find 

                       him…and….oh, right, I have this stupid Abitur exams next week… and no 

                        money for any tickets….mmm, if he would come over to the continent? I 

                       would knew just the place for him to stay…..

**WindRider-Damia:** A couple of Questions is good. There has someone gotten a concurrent 

                        in asking questions….

1. Gabriel the baby is the child of Gwendolyn and S. Slytherin.

2. well, who knows…Oh, right, me…the pendant didn't react, because Harry wasn't going to hurt her (Was that the scene you meant?)

3. Not in this story, but maybe in the sequel.

4. Nope, only The cursed one.

5. I guess so, at least I heard some rumours that some students mixed something into Snape's tea what turned his hair violet and rumour has it that it was something two well known twins have produced ;)…

6. They didn't complain yet.

7. uhh, haven't asked her about it.

8. well, depends. My rooms are in yellow and blue (Yellow in my living room-study because it is said that that colour shall help you to concentrate, and blue in my bedroom to calm me down.) I like silver in anything that has to do with jewellery, black, blue and red in clothing…it is really hard to pick out one favourite colour but I guess it is a mixture between blue and green, (Like the ocean when you see it on this posters….)

9. Do you mean Ron and Harry, or boys in general?

10. I won't say anything about this but you might get the shock of your life in the next chapter.

**Voiceofdragon**: Well, I can't help you with your writer's block if I don't know what you want to write in your next chapter.


	14. Skin on Skin

Hey!!! 

Aren't you glad to have me back?

Now, my written part of my Abitur is over. So, now I have a lot of time to write. And I'm also on a diet and to keep me from thinking about all the food I can't eat right now, I have to do something else. So I have the choice between learning maths and writing my fiction. And guess what I'm going to do ;P

Well, now on with chapter No. 14 And as always thank yous and answers to your reviews at the end of the doc.

Chapter 14 

Every single day I want you to know  
My love is true  
So baby let me show you what to do  
  
 Just a little bit more love  
Just a little bit more passion  
This is how it should begin  
Skin on skin  
  
Just a little getting close  
Just a little more affection  
'Cause I don't think it's a sin  
Skin on skin  
  


Skin on Skin – Sarah Connor (I thought I should use this song at least in one chapter)

Draco was laying next to Hermione, watching her sleeping form. A smile showed on his face and he bent down to kiss her cheek. Hermione sighed happy and cuddled closer to him. Draco didn't hesitate and pulled her body close to his own, letting her head rest on his chest. His hand stroke over her stomach and a feeling of pure joy overcame him. He would be a father! And having Hermione as his wife! He couldn't think this life could get any better. 

But then, he remembered the moments when Hermione touched her stomach and sighed. He knew what she had done. That she had prayed every day that their child would be a boy. And Draco also knew, that how much Hermione would love their son, she would also be sad that she never would have a daughter. And to speak the truth, Draco was as well. The thought of having a small girl that looked just like Hermione, with her big dark brown eyes and that smile…

Oh Merlin, if there was only a possibility to have a daughter some day. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Again this fog and mist all around her. Hermione turned around, looking in every direction. Where was she? She heard a cruel laugh behind her and turned towards that voice. The scream she was about to make died in her throat. She was in a hall. Something that reminded her of an old church, the kind you see in horror movies. But this wasn't a movie. 

And worst: This wasn't something from the past! She could see Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Remus standing there, their wands pointing into the darkness. And there was someone standing behind him. Like a ghost. Just a misty figure in the surrounding fog. She couldn't make out a face, she couldn't even make out if the ghost was male or female. There was a flashlike light in the dark part of the hall and Hermione turned around trying to see what it was. Then, there wasn't darkness anymore. There was a chair, well, more like a throne. And sitting on it was…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco heard a small whimpering sound from Hermione. He wondered what she was dreaming about and if he should wake her up or not. He decided against it for now, not going to wake her if he could calm her down without her being awake. He started stroking her back and kissed the top of her head, hoping it would somehow calm her down.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Hermione saw the ugliest creature she had ever seen. She silently wondered how it was able for something this ugly to be alive at all. But then she guessed, it didn't matter for Voldemort just how ugly he was. Around the throne she saw the four people who had caused her so much pain and sadness in the past months. Harry, Ron and Lavender stood there without any feelings showing on their faces and for a moment Hermione thought that they were just some statues. And then, there stood Ginny. Smiling like she was enjoying everything around her just as much as Voldemort himself. And in her arms… 

Ginny moved a bit and Hermione could see what was in the bundle of a blanket. And what she saw made her want to vomit. She had never thought it was possible for a baby to look ugly!

What Ginny held in her arms so proud and lovingly wasn't a baby. It couldn't be! This was a monster! A monster just like Voldemort! 

Hermione remembered seeing a picture of a dead baby once and that remembered her on the child in Ginny's arms. That child had to be sent from hell! And Satan himself had to be its father!

Just when Hermione saw another person in the middle of the hall, just between the 'good ones' and the 'bad ones' she began to wake up. All she could see was the light blonde hair when the man lifted his head…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"Mya, Mya, wake up!" Draco whispered while he shook her slightly. Hermione woke up with a start and sat upright in bed, breathing heavily.

"Mya?" Draco placed a hand on her shaking shoulder while Hermione snapped around and stared at him. When she recognized where she was and who was with her she sighed and tried to calm her breath as well as her racing heart down. Draco opened his arms and smiled warmly at his wife when Hermione let herself fall into his embrace. Draco leant back into the bed, Hermione on top of himself and stroke her back.

"What where you dreaming about?" He whispered in her ear when she had calmed down. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore was again sitting over some of the old books the School owned and tried to find anything to prevent the rising of the dark lord. Maybe another prophesy? Anything!

But as desperate he was to find a solution, he couldn't find anything.   
  


But Albus Dumbledore wasn't a man who would be giving up so easily. He wouldn't just stay there and wait for Voldemort to come to Hogwarts to destroy the old wizard.

No! He would walk right into Voldemort's hiding place – as soon as he knew where this was – and fight against him. 

Now, the only question was, where to find Voldemort?

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Sirius was sitting in front of the fireplace. Just a few months. A few months and the future of the wizarding world will be decided. 'Merlin help us. If only the prophesy becomes truth.' He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. All the worrying gave him head ache. Couldn't it all be over already?!

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco rested his head on top of Hermione's. He hoped that these dreams would stop some day. Every time she had one of them, Hermione couldn't sleep well for the rest of the night. And it seemed as if they were becoming worse every time. 

Hermione listened to Draco's heartbeat under her ear. She loved doing this. It always calmed her down. And so it did this time. Maybe it had just been a dream. Not some part of the future. Just an ordinary dream…

She took a deep breath, taking in Draco's sent and smiled slightly. She loved his sent. She loved every part of him. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed his chest gently. Draco sighed and let her kiss his chest once again before he brought his hands in her hair. Hermione closed her lips around his nipple and licked it playfully. Her teeth rubbed carefully against it and Draco sighed deeply, leading her head up so they were on eyelevel. 

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity before Draco turned his head sideways and brought his lips up to meet hers. His hands wandered down towards her waist and he turned the two of them around, so that he was on top of her now. Draco parted his lips from hers and let them travel down over her neck. He nibbled soft on her skin while his hands ran up and down her thighs. His lips wandered farther down and stopped at her breasts. Her nipples had already become hard and Draco enjoyed every moment sucking and licking them. His hands had moved to the inside of her thighs and was coming closer and closer to the part of her body where she wanted him the most. 

Hermione moaned when she felt his finger stroking over her pubic hair. His finger was so close but he didn't enter her. She could feel his smile on her breast when she tried to bring her hips up against his hand. 

Draco looked up at her and planted another kiss on her lips while his finger entered her. They both moaned at each others lips when Draco's finger dug deeper into her. Warm, wet, tight… 

His erection was pressing against her thigh and Hermione could feel that he wouldn't be able to tease her much longer before he would come himself. They kissed each other more longingly, their lips fighting for dominance which no one seemed to gain. Draco rested himself on his elbows and smiled down at her before he moved down to kiss her stomach. Hermione sighed and smiled at him when he moved farther down. She knew what was coming and, oh Merlin she knew for sure that she would be coming soon!

Draco kissed the inside of her thighs before he parted the lips of her sex with his fingers. He dug his tongue into her a bit and pulled it out again, only to hear Hermione complain over his pulling away after just starting.   
Being the gentleman, Draco brought his tongue back into her and licked some of her juice from her. He felt her climax building and heard her breath coming faster and faster. But he wanted her to come when he was inside of her. 

He slid back over her body pressing his evident hard one against her. Hermione let her head fall back and let out a loud moan when She felt him against her opening. She couldn't think anymore. There was only one thought in her head…

"Draco….Please…Do…" And in that moment, without needing further pleadings or instructions, Draco pushed into her. Deep. Deeper…

He wanted to get lost in her. Hermione's legs were tightly closed around his hips moving together with him. 

Draco searched her lips in a passionate kiss when he felt his own orgasm coming. And from her actions he could tell, that Hermione was also close to it. He pushed himself once more into her tightness before his liquid filled her when he felt her walls tight against him. 

They were breathing heavily when Draco rolled off of her and lay next to her, pulling her close to him. Hermione smiled against him and yawned silently. Just a few minutes later she had fallen asleep, while Draco was still stroking her back in small circles. 

Draco lay still awake and thought about Hermione's dream. He wondered what would happen. But one thing he knew for sure. If anyone tried to hurt Hermione or their baby, he would make them pay! He would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant his own death!

+++++++++++++

I know, It wasn't that much, but I thought, I should update today, since you already had to wait so long since the last chapter.

I hope to get another one done over the weekend.

Erin, Dark_Dragon, MRS.EMERALDRIDDLE, michelline, Rachel, Firefly's Locket, Jase, DracoMalfoy, TzAmZ, Draco 4 eva, cLaRiZ-07, karly, cool brat, Walkingkid, porcelain-starfish, TriGemini, Calm Serene, Erilyn Rose, Japanese Goth, angel and eva THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!

**CLaRiZ-07**: I had some reviews about my mistakes with Damon before but forget 

                     to change them back then. But now, the changes have been made.

                  About Tom Felton, The last review concerning him told me he was 

                     Fifteen and believe me, that's WAY to young for me! 

                  Sorry, but I don't send 'thank-you-E-Mails' I only thank all my 

                     reviewers here at exactly that place!

**Walkingkid**: Es schockt mich immer wenn ich ne deutsche review lese! Irgendwie 

                    ungewohnt. :) Woher ich aus Deutschland komme? Aus 'nem 

                    gaaaaaannnnnnzzzzz kleinen Kaff in Rheinland-Pfalz. Und du?

**TriGemini:** The reason for Lucius not being able to show his real feelings will be 

                   explained in the last few chapters.

**Calm Serene**: Ah, yes, question-time again :)

1. As said above, this one will be explained in the last few chapters.

2. Yep, but I can't explain this right now and here exactly.

3. Not in this story.

4. Who knows, maybe in the sequel? Remember me at the end of SoS and I'll see what I can do about Damon's love life.

5. Buying presents. :) But I really can't think of presents for them so I will leave that part of X-mas away….

6. I know, but luckily, they found out about Hermione's true identity before that could happen!

7. You see, there are these real nasty guys standing behind me and they are tickling my neck with their wands… and if I'm going to tell anyone….

8. I want one two! :( Where is that hotel?????????????

9. Ahh, how cute! You know, the teddy was my lucky charm during my Abitur-exams. :) If that didn't help.

You know, there was this owl at my window a morning this week and she had this picture with it: Draco in nothing but a towel, just coming from under the shower, the water still on his body, in his hair….

I thought this could be something for the album, so here it is for you.

**Japanese Goth**: Yep, that would definitely make a good end. BTW, thanks again 

                   for the E-mail. And see, I already updated!


	15. If tomorrow never comes

And here's already the next part: Chapter 15 

  
_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my times on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
_

"If tomorrow never comes" – Ronan Keating

_  
  
___

Christmas Vacation were over to soon. And time seemed to pass by even faster from there on. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And soon it was the end of May.

Sean looked at the two younger man and each of them nodded before they turned towards the stairs which had only minutes ago been hidden by a large statue.

"Do you got the parchment?" One of the men asked. The other one nodded and they went upstairs to reach a large door. The first of the man knocked and Sean thought silently if it had been such a good idea to come here in the middle of the night. 

It was a fact that they had needed to come here. They weren't able to do this alone. Although each of them was strong, they knew they didn't have the slightest chance against Voldemort. But still, Sean feared the meeting. His hood was pulled deep into his face for now, for they couldn't tell for sure that they wouldn't run into anyone. But sooner or later he had to take it off.

After a few moments of silence, they heard some movements behind the door and soon it was opened. An old wizard with a long white beard and long with hair was eyeing them through his half-moon shaped glasses curious. 

Then the two young men took of their hoods to reveal their true identity.

"Sirius! Remus! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. It's very important. Voldemort is about to rise. Soon. In less than a month he will be back… with his full powers." Sirius answered and Dumbledore made a movement with his arm telling them to come in. Sean kept his hood over his head when he sat down next to Sirius.

"I could feel that Voldemort is about to rise, but how do you know? And how are you able to limit the date to such a small period of time?" Dumbledore wasn't fully awake yet when he sat down in his chair.

Remus pulled out the parchment and handed it to the old headmaster.

_"Long ago in former times_

_A love was build that nobody thought possible_

_The son of the snake and the daughter of the lion_

_Became one in both body and soul_

_But back then good thinks weren't meant to last_

_One of the snake's nest wanted it to stop_

_He tried to kill what love there was_

_But fortunately never succeeded at all_

_Their love was meant for eternity_

_Like stars at the nightly sky_

_The traitor of that love thought himself at the goal_

_Never knowing that there was an heir fighting his darkness_

_So as the years may pass and flow by_

_One heir of that love will set the souls free_

_This heir will be one, too in body and soul_

_To one of the dark side's most important and love will grow_

_That important one will be given freely and by heart_

_And once when breathing and alive their love will be_

_The darkness will fall by the hands of its own _

_And eternity will give back the souls of the lovers_

_So that they are free to go to resting together."___

Albus looked asking at the three men.

"I'm afraid I don't quiet understand." His gaze stayed on Sean, still with his hood on. For some odd reason this man remembered him on someone. But Albus couldn't tell whom it was.

Sean felt his gaze on him and took a deep breath.

"Slytherin." He said before he lifted his hood and let Albus look straight into his light green eyes.

"You?"

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Draco sat behind Hermione, his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. A smile showed up on his face whenever he felt their child moving inside of Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand was holding a book in her hands. Her finger moved over the lines on each side. Every now and then she read one line aloud, but every time Draco made a face and shook his head or gave a comment that left no doubt what he thought about it.

"Leon?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't really think that I want my son to be called 'Lion'???"

"Leslie?"

"Sounds like a name fro a girl to me!"

"Linus?" Draco made a face that needed no farther asking. Hermione sighed and turned the side over.

Louis, no. Lucas, no. Magnus, no. Martin, no. Mathew, no. This was turning out to be harder than she had ever guessed. 

"Maximilian?"

"That people can call him Maxi??? No way!"

"Michael?" Draco shook his head and Hermione sighed again. She wondered if they would find a name they both liked.

"Maurice?"

"NO!"

"Nathaniel?" But before Draco could answer he felt the child moving strongly in Hermione's stomach.

"Well, it seems that he likes it." He said while he took the book out of Hermione's hands.

"The one god gives" He read the meaning of the name. Hermione placed her hands on her stomach and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Maybe I should start calling you Nathaniel too?" Draco smiled lovingly down at her and pulled her face closer to him, letting all his love show in the kiss they were sharing.

"It's Nathaniel then." Draco pulled her back into his arms and laid down on the coach.

"You know, next time you're pregnant we open that book turn the pages and when the baby moves we take a name from that page. This will be a lot easier."

"Next time?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"This one isn't even out yet and you are already planning the next one?" The only answer she got was a smile.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Narcissa Malfoy lay next to her sleeping husband in their bed. Christmas was so long ago, but the memory was still alive in her heart. Every night she relived that kiss under the mistletoe. It had been the best Christmas she had ever had. 

She turned around to lay sideways, her head facing her nightstand. She opened the drawer silently and took out the mistletoe that she kept inside of it. It was the same mistletoe Lucius had kissed her under. Hermione had gotten it from the door and put it into her present for Narcissa, so only she could see it. She brought the mistletoe to her lips and kissed it before she closed her eyes. Sleep spread his wings out and Narcissa was soon sound asleep, the mistletoe still in her hand.

Lucius on the other hand was still awake in contrast to Narcissa's believe he had been the whole time. He knew what she made every night before she fell asleep. He had seen the mistletoe in her hand one morning in January. With all his power he had inside of him, Lucius brought his hand towards Narcissa's blonde hair and played with one of the long strands for a while before his eyelids became heavy.

He cursed Voldemort for about the nth time for making him like this. For making him unable to show his feelings towards his family. No death eater should show any weaknesses. And feelings like love where a weakness! Silently Lucius wondered every night for some years now, If Narcissa still knew that he loved her. What would happen if he would be killed one day? Or sent to Azkaban? Would he still know?

Or didn't she know anymore, but merely hope that somewhere in his heart maybe, just in a small ankle in the farthest corner of his heart, he still felt anything for her. Just some small feeling?

Oh Merlin, I want so much to tell her. And for what was the first time since he was a small child, Lucius Malfoy cried. It wasn't the kind of crying where you break down and sob and tears run down your face. No, but a small lonely tear ran down his cheek. A tear, that would have shocked everybody that know Lucius Malfoy, or at least had heard of him. Everybody beside the woman lying next to him. But this woman didn't see the tear. And never would knew that he was crying it. Because of her. Because of his love for her. And because of his inability to show her his feelings. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"I'd never guessed to see you again, Sean." Albus said, his eyes blinking with confusion. 

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, you can't keep a good man down." Sean smiled. Albus shook his head. Catching up with Sean was something he could do later. Now he had to know what the prophesy meant. He looked asking at Sirius and Remus.

"So, what shall this prophesy mean?"

"The short version? Voldemort is going to die. This time for good. And I think we should be there, although we won't have anything to do with it, we should make sure that it happens."

"What does that mean, we won't have anything to do with it?"

"That one line, '_The darkness will fall by the hands of its own'_ One of Voldemorts followers will have to kill him." Dumbledore looked at the three men in front of him as if they were mad.

"Since Harry is now one of his followers it isn't that impossible, don't you think?" Remus asked. At this Dumbledore nodded.

"But where is his hiding place?"

"That's what we need to find out."

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Ginny stood at the window looking out into the night, her hands placed on her round stomach.

"I know you want to be out of there. You soon will be darling. And then you'll be strong and full of power and…" …and unnoticed from Ginny, who was talking herself in a trance as if she was going crazy, her pyjama-pants became wet as well as her legs. She didn't even notice the ache in her stomach until she heard a droplet falling on the floor. And it sounded as loud as if it had been a thunder.

Her eyes widened when she sank down on the floor and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Hermione was still awake, laying in their bed while Draco was already sound asleep, his head resting next to her neck. 

His hot breath on her skin was comforting but Hermione didn't dare to sleep. She dared the dreams. The dream that repeated itself since Christmas. Almost every night the same dream but she couldn't find an explanation for it. 

And always she saw this monster that Ginny held like a baby. This couldn't be a child. No child could look like this… 

One thing she had noticed during this returning dream. She wasn't pregnant in this dream. She only hoped that this only meant that the baby was already born and healthy and not…

Oh no, she couldn't even think about it. She wouldn't be able to life on if something would happen to their child. She thought she couldn't bare the feeling of their child dying while it was still inside of her.

"Nathan…" she whispered into the night while she felt a slight kick in her stomach.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey sighed when she but the blankets tight around the shivering body of the girl. Oh Merlin, there had been so much blood. Just two weeks. Two weeks before the baby should have been born. And still it had died. The umbilical cord had been so tight around the baby girl's neck…

Madam Pomfrey couldn't remember anything like this. No, she had never seen anything so… she couldn't find words for it.

"If only Hermione's baby'll makes it." She whispered. She turned to look at the dead body. The child had been big enough to life. So it would get a real funeral. And she still had to go and tell Dumbledore about this. And then she had to owl the girl's parents. And…

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

The sun inched itself farther up on the morning sky. She was up high enough now to send the first rays of her light into the windows of Hogwarts. Some early risers made their ways into the bathrooms, others felt the rays creeping into their dreams and pulled their blankets over their eyes to stay asleep as long as possible before another day of school could get them.

Albus Dumbledore was on his way back from the hospital wing to his own rooms. He wondered if he would get some sleep in the next weeks. So the child was dead. Would this change something? Voldemort wanted this child as his heir. As his guarantee of winning. Of gaining the power over the whole world. And now, this child was dead.

And now, Virginia Weasley had a small, invisible transmitter under her skin. Sean had spoken that idea out loud. Ginny would go to Voldemort. And this way they would find out where he was. But the three men were sure that Voldemort's rising wasn't going to happen in the next days. How they could be so sure about it, Albus didn't know.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Ginny was waking up slowly. Finding herself in the hospital wing. Alone. Completely alone. Was it the child that had woken her up? Her hands drifted down her body but the kicking and turning she was used to wasn't there anymore. 

They had killed her child. HIS child. How could they? They didn't have the right to! They couldn't just go and kill her baby! 

Ginny's breath went rapid and her eyes widened. Her fingers tightened around the blanket and her eyes narrowed at the white wall opposite from  her bed.

"They will pay! They will pay for killing my baby!…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Calm Serene, Jase, SunStar, Firefly's Locket, Walkingkid, Rachel, AnakinsAngel, Chrissy, Crystal, Erilyn Rose, mmn673(2x), porcelain-starfish, and Evil*Twin thank you for your reviews.  

**Calm Serene**: Answer time:

1. Did this chapter give you an answer to that question? (if not, it will be made totally clear in the next or the chapter after the next).

2. Maybe…

3. Doesn't look like it will be, does it? 

4. was answered above in the chapter.

5. Are you sure? Especially after this chapter???

6. The answer my friend is blowing in the wind, lalalala

7. mhm…you'll have to wait and see

8. You know, you should stop to ask the right questions!!!

9. This will be answered in the next chapter. Right the first line

10.  No. (Wow, I finally can answer one of your questions without giving away of the end to much. Yippee!)

11.  Ahh! I can't answer that yet!

And thanks for the house elf, my mom was very confused when my room was clean even before she had to tell em to do so for the nth time. ;P

I can't really remember what colour the owl had, because my eyes were focused on the picture.

**Jase**: I don't know yet how often I'm going to update now that I've got time. I guess that is also depends from the reviews. (_hint, hint_)                                                 I have already started chapter 16 (Which is an improvement for in the last time I only wrote a chapter posted it and waited. Then I wrote the next chapter, posted it…) and it has 4 sites until now (I'm using a big writing grade ;p).                                                               I guess it will have three-five more chapters. Depends on my writing muse.

**Walkingkid**: Ich finds auch besser, Ich lese zwar auch gerne deutsche FF, wenn sie gut sind, aber ich persönlich schreibe lieber auf Englisch.

                      Du kannst ruhig weiter auf deutsch reviewen, ist auch mal ne nette Abwechslung, nicht dass ich meine Muttersprache noch verlerne ;p

**Porcelain-starfish**: Damon will appear again in the next chapter.


	16. Evergreen

Chapter 16 

_Eyes, Like a sunrise_

_Like a rainfall _

_Down my soul_

_And I wonder, I wonder why you look at me like that_

_What you're thinking_

_What's behind_

_Don't tell me, but it feels like love_

"Evergreen" – Westlife

"It's the old Riddle house!" Sean explained when he followed the small blue point, which was Ginny's transmitter, on the parchment that showed a map of England.

"So there's Voldemort's hiding."

"What are we waiting for then?" Albus asked the three men while Snape snored. Right after the night that Sean, Remus and Sirius had appeared, Albus had called Snape and McGonagall and told them what he had been told at that night. So, now the six of them were sitting in Albus office and followed Ginny's transmitter on the map.

Remus, Sean and Sirius exchanged glances. They weren't sure if they were allowed to tell the whole prophesy. It was a confusing one. And without their "friend" no one of them had been able to understand it. But there were facts that none of the three teachers knew. And so, they didn't know if they were allowed to tell them.

"You haven't become better in reading prophecies, Albus." They heard a female voice giggling above them.

When they looked up at the ceiling of the room they saw a ghost flying down towards them.

"Good morning, Gwendolyn." Albus smiled. Gwendolyn nodded at him and looked at the other person's in the room. The woman she had seen before, and she knew that she was a teacher here as well as the head of Gryffindor house. Also she knew that man that was in black. He too was a teacher as far as she knew, and the head of Slytherin.

Then her gaze flew over the other three men. The oldest of the men, she didn't know, but therefore she knew the two younger men.

"So, I finally see the two of you again." She smiled at the two. The rest of the people in the room looked more than confused.

"How do you know each other?"  
  


"Oh, when they were still at school a picture of myself was the hidden entrance of one of the shortcuts these two used along with two of their friends. So we came to talk sometimes."

"Nice to see you again, Gwendolyn!" Both of them said at the same time.

"So, you know, why we can't just go in the house of Riddle right now and kill him? Then finally tell us, or do I have to remember you that we have to start our classes in less than an hour." Sirius threw Snape a deathly glare before Remus spoke up.

"We don't know if we are even allowed to tell you. You have just to trust us!" Snape looked at him as if Remus had gone mad.

"Trust? YOU? Okay, that's it. Now I'm sure this is going to be a trap! Who tells us that they aren't working for Voldemort himself? They show up here in the middle of the night and want to tell us how we shall fight against the dark lord. They knew more than we do but don't want to tell us! Why do I have the feeling that you're working for someone! And I don't have the feeling it's somebody good." He eyed the three one after one, but no one of them answered him.

"Well, for one thing, you're right: you won't like it!" Gwendolyn stated when she sat flew up to one of the windows at the top of the room and stayed there watching the scene below her.

"SO? Tell us finally!" Sirius looked up at him provokingly and grinned.

"Okay, you want to know? Good, then listen: 1. Yes, we're working for someone. For someone, who can't do this on his own for …some special circumstances…"

"And this mysterious one would be…"

"I was just getting there. But you should sit down." Snape gave another snore and looked waiting at Sirius. His arms were rested on his hips and he was still standing. Sirius shrugged.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. We're working for none other than Slytherin." Now Snape decided he had to sit down.

"And about us just rushing into the house and killing Voldemort. We have to wait. It's in the prophecy." Remus explained. The three staff members of Hogwarts looked curious at Remus, wanting him to explain what he meant with this.

"It's about the last to verses of the prophecy. The heir is Hermione, and the one of the dark side, the important one, is Draco."

"But why is he important to the dark side?"

"He is important to ONE of the dark side." Gwendolyn spoke from above them.

"He is important to his father." Minerva McGonagall raised her eyebrows but didn't say what she thought about that.

"As soon as their child is born, Voldemort will die."

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Hermione was eating breakfast in their bedroom with Draco, both still laying in bed. Madam Pomfrey had told Hermione to stay in her bed until the baby was born after what happened to Ginny. Although that had nothing to do with each other, she wouldn't risk anything. 

So, right now, Draco was feeding her with strawberries. 

"You know, we could continue that when the child is born, I like you feeding me." Hermione smiled. Draco raised his eyebrows at her when he took another strawberry in his hand.

"Really?" He asked before he parted his lips slightly and put the strawberry in between.  He lowered his head over hers and let the tip of the strawberry rest at Hermione's lips. She parted them just far enough to pull at the strawberry and let her lips meet Draco's.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered on his lips when the strawberry was gone.     

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey looked at her calendar and sighed. Hermione should give birth now. It could be every day. She arose form her chair and went to check if she had everything there what she needed.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Damon walked up and down in his room early this morning. He should be preparing his classes for the fifth years but he was too worried. Something was happening. He felt it. And he was afraid it had something to do with Hermione. 

He decided to leave a note that he wouldn't be holding any classes today and went to the headrooms.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Moonlight jumped up onto the bed just when Draco and Hermione were finished with breakfast. She looked at Hermione and meowed. Hermione petted the head of the kitten and suddenly inhaled sharply.

"Mya?" Draco asked afraid. 

"Mya are you alright?" She smiled weakly at him when another wave overcame her.

"I guess there is someone who wants to come out of me." She whispered.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"The baby…" Everyone in the headmaster's office looked asking at Sirius.

"Hermione's getting the baby. We have to go. Now!" 

"But how do you?"

"The cat. Whenever something important is happening to Hermione, she tells me. We wanted to make sure that no one is going to hurt her or the baby or worse…kill them. But we really have to go now!" With that he arose and Remus followed.

"I'm staying here and make sure that Hermione is getting everything that she needs. Maybe Madam Pomfrey needs some help." Minerva made her way towards the hospital wing, for she was sure, Madam Pomfrey didn't know anything about the birth yet.

Albus and Sean were the last two in the room.

"Sean…" The old man was still sitting in his chair.

"I can't Albus. I can't go in there. I can't face him… I wish I could, for Mya and Damon but…I just can't, you're better of there without me." Sean led his head fall and sighed. Albus looked down at his old friend, not sure what to tell him.

What could you tell a man who had lost his family, his children and his grandchildren? Who had to watch all this without being able to do anything about this? 

So, Albus merely placed his hand on the shoulder of his old friend and squeezed it before he went to follow the other three men out of the office.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Draco was walking impatiently up and down in front of the fireplace in their common room. The second McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had come in, they had shoed him out of the room. Now all he could do was stay out here and listen to Hermione's screams. 

"Can you calm down? You're making me nervous!" Damon asked. He was sitting on the couch. 

Oh Merlin, when will this stop?

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"Lucius." That voice. How he detested that voice!

"Yes my Lord?"

"There is this child. It will be born any minute. And I decided that this child will be my heir. Since the child of Virginia has died, we need a new baby. And then we can finally get rid of that dead body of a child.

So, you will go to Hogwarts and get that child for me. Bring me the child of your excuse for a son, Lucius."

Lucius gave a short nod and disappeared.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

It seemed like an eternity to Draco before Hermione's screams finally stopped for good and were replaced by another ones screaming. Draco hurried over to the door of their bedroom and just when he was about to burst into the room, McGonagall opened the door and motioned for him to go in. 

He looked over to the bed where Hermione was lying and walked towards her as fast as he could. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand while he stroke a strand of her hair with his other hand from her forehead.

"Hey." He whispered and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Hey." Hermione smiled up at him. 

"How is he?" Draco asked looking around to see Madam Pomfrey clean up his son and putting him into a blanket.

"Oh, he's one of the cutest babies I've ever seen."

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Lucius walked down the hallways of Hogwarts. It didn't take him long until he found the rooms of the head boy and girl. Only scaring some Hufflepuff first years and he knew where he should head.

No he was standing in front of the picture of a snake and a lioness. The snake looked waiting at him.

"Passsssssssworsssssssssssss?" She hissed at him.

"Open that damn door, now!"

"That'ssssssssss not sssssssssse passsssssssssssssworsssssssssssss!" Lucius pointed his wand at the snake in the painting and raised his eyebrows.

"Open that door, now!" He whispered.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"Lucius, what…?" Damon looked confused at his godfather as he walked into the common room. But he paid no attention to the younger man but walked straight to the bedroom door of Draco and Hermione.

He walked in and saw Hermione lying in the bed with Draco sitting beside her and Madam Pomfrey holding the child. 

"I think it's better if I take this." He said and took the child away from the woman's arms.

"What shall this mean?!?" Madam Pomfrey asked shocked.

"The dark Lord has decided that this dear child shall become his heir. So, if you will excuse me now…" Draco was about to jump his father but Hermione held his arm before he could get off of the bed.

"Look at him." Lucius looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Look at him!" Her voice was becoming more desperate with every word.

"Look at him for Merlin's sake! He's your grandson!"  Lucius gave a snore but looked down at the boy in his arms for about a second. But this second changed anything. Before he could lift his gaze from the baby, the small boy looked up at him with intense icy grey-blue eyes. These eyes…

"Draco…" he whispered when he looked into the baby's eyes. He sank down onto his knees and held the child close to his heart.

"Forgive me…" He placed the baby carefully on the floor before he took the small ball out of his pocket that transported him back to Voldemort's immediately. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Demosa, Arafel, Jase, Rachel, Firefly's Locket, Erilyn Rose, Girl-named-Belle, porcelain-starfish, Chrissy, Mic, and Serpena thanks a lot for reviewing.

**Firefly's Locket**: Is it good? Well, what do you think?

**The mysterious one without a name**: Well, I only know Ronan's version of that song, so I wrote his name under the lyrics. 


	17. Scars

Hey all of you! So, I guess you want to scroll down and read the next chapter, what?

But I decided to say thank you and answer your questions before you can do that. There are two good reasons for me to do that:

1. Most of the questions will be answered in this chapter and I want to tease you a 

      bit before. (I know I'm mean, but, hey, everyone needs a hobby, right?

2.  It seems that there was a misunderstanding at the end of the last chapter. (Which 

     was probably just caused because stupid me had to rip the chapter into two parts 

     and I decided this scene to be the best one)

      Lucius did NOT take the child with him. The child was placed on the floor by 

      him and then he disappeared. Alone. Without the child. He bet Draco for 

      forgiveness for his inability to be a good father to him. 

Okay, so:

MysticalRing, DracoMalfoy, porcelain-starfish, PassionPolice237, TriGemini, Dark_Dragon, riley ravens, Firefly's Locket, Calm Serene, mozartrox05, Arafel, Irony, rosie, Japanese Goth, Erilyn Rose, Serpena, lilmichie, and Girl-named-Belle thank you for your reviews.

**Calm Serene**:  1. should be answered now.

2. No, the cat was Moonlight. The kitten, Hermione get on her birthday from Remus and Sirius.

3. Believe me you'll see Vox very soon! *Grins a grin that say I know more than anyone of you!*

4. Sean is an old wizard that lives at the castle Vipèreblanc. He works there  
like Thora and is like a grandfather for Hermione and Damon. And he already appeared in some chapters!

5. Well, it's not Voldemort who's keeping the dead child but Ginny herself and she can't be talked into giving it away.

What? People wanting the album for NOTHING????? Don't they know how hard it is to get these pictures???

Hey, btw, I found another one this morning on my windowsill: It's been taken after a Quidditch match and Draco has already started changing and is only in his pants. This chest…this muscles…all sweaty…his hair is hanging so cute over his eyes…*sigh* 

The song fits for Lucius in this chapter.

Chapter 17

_Ich blicke auf meine Narben_

I'm looking at my scars__

_Zeichen von vergangenen Tagen_

Signs of past days__

_Schnitte so tief und wahr_

Cuts, so deep and true__

_Geschichten von dem der ich mal war_

Stories of whom I once was

_Wunden der Zeit_

Wounds of time__

_Für immer mein Kleid_

Forever my clothing__

_Schwer abzulegen_

Hard to take off__

_Sind sie – ein Fluch oder ein Segen?_

Are they – a curse or a blessing?

_Ich weiß was mich erwartet_

I now what's waiting for me__

_Ich kenne dieses Bild_

I know this picture__

_Ich kenne meine Wege_

I know my ways __

_Und ich weiß – dass ich sie nicht mehr gehen will_

And I know – that I don't want to walk upon them any longer

_Ein Buch in Haut geschrieben_

A book written in skin

_Ein lebenslanger Spiegel _

A livelong mirror__

_Begraben in der Zeit_

**Buried in time__**

_Im Nebel der Vergangenheit_

In the fog of the past

_Die Narben auf unseren Seelen_

The scars on our souls__

_Bestimmen den Gang des Lebens_

Are fixing the way of life__

_Hand aufs Herz_

Put your hand to your heart__

_Fühlst du den Schmerz?_

Do you feel the pain?

_Ich weiß was mich erwartet_

I now what's waiting for me__

_Ich kenne dieses Bild_

I know this picture__

_Ich kenne meine Wege_

I know my ways __

_Und ich weiß – dass ich sie nicht mehr gehen will_

And I know – that I don't want to walk upon them any longer

_Schon alles bereist_

Already been every where__

_Schon alles erlebt_

Already experienced everything

_Alles lange her_

Everything long ago__

_Von der Zeit verweht_

Gone with the time

 "Narben" – Böhse Onkelz

"Forgive me…" He placed the baby carefully on the floor before he took the small ball out of his pocket that transported him back to Voldemort's immediately. 

Madam Pomfrey took the child off of the floor and walked over to the bed where she handed Draco the baby.

"What was going on here?" She asked still confused. She looked up to see Damon standing in the door an equally shocked look on his face.

"Mya?" The eyes of the other two persons fell on Hermione just in the moment she closed her eyes and fell back into the pillows.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

 "Vox?" Hermione looked at the tall dragon in front of her.  She hadn't seen him for some weeks now. But where were they? Surrounded by the same fog she knew from her dreams so well.

"You have to see what is happening here." Vox said and nodded behind Hermione.

When she turned around she saw the same scene she had seen in her dream. In the door she saw Snape, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, all ready with their wands pointing into the darkness. But different to her dream she could hear what was going on this time.

She heard someone laughing, the cruellest laugh she had ever heard. The voice was sending shivers down her spine and Hermione knew without further questions who this voice belonged to.

"What do we have here? Albus Dumbledore and his excuse of wizards. Do you think you can stop me now?" The voice came out of the dark.

"I don't think so. And before you can even come close to me, you will have to fight against these four. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt your dear students, would you Albus?" 

There was a flash like light and she could see them. Just like it had been in her dreams. Ginny was holding her dead baby like it was still alive, lovingly in her arms.

And the side of that baby together with Voldemort made it more than hard for Hermione not to vomit. And it went on. Just like it had in her dream. Another flash and in front of Voldemort was a man kneeing on the floor. Blond hair.

"So, Lucius, where is the child? Why didn't you bring it here?"

Lucius looked up at Voldemort and arose, his head held high.

"Never! I will never bring him to you!" Voldemort looked furious at his follower.

"WHAT?!? SHALL THIS MEAN YOU WON'T FOLLOW MY ORDERS???"

"Exactly. I followed them long enough. But you won't get my grandson! In fact, you won't be able to get anyone anymore." And with that Lucius raised his wand.

"You think you have the power to kill me? That's ridiculous! What makes you think you will be bale to kill me just like that, hu?" Voldemort had this ugly grin on his face while he faced the man in front of him. But that grin slowly faded when he looked into Lucius eyes.

"No…" he whispered. His eyes were wide and he tried to back away in his chair.

"That's impossible! You … you can't…"

"All those years and you still didn't succeed in killing it. That scares you, right? You don't have the whole power. You may have the power over my mind. Or at least you had it. But you never had the power to control my heart. And I'm not willing to go on like this. The world has to be freed from you! For once and for all!" Voldemort gave a crazy laugh, while all of the other people, including Hermione herself, were unable to move. Everyone just stood there and waited what was to happen.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted bringing all the emotions he had hold so long into the curse.

"Oh no, I'm not going alone!" Voldemort was able to shout and sent something towards Lucius what let him fall backwards. 

Now, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as well as more than fast at the same time. Voldemort fell backwards and stayed there in his chair, dead. Harry, Ron and Lavender sank down on their knees and began to cough heavily. Hermione was sure she saw Lavender also vomit. Ginny stood there, shocked, still holding the baby when Dumbledore walked towards her. 

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. But…Vox doesn't have any hands… Her eyes were wide with fear and she turned around slowly. Behind her stood the ghost of a man, although to her he didn't seem like a ghost, but that had to do with the fact, that she was herself not real in this room.

"Who…who are you?" She whispered while she stared at the tall man. He smiled down at her and Hermione saw intense green eyes looking down at her. A dark green ribbon held his black hair and Hermione now recognised him. He was the man on the painting in her room at her home. 

The man bent his head down and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"My name is Slytherin." Hermione gasped at the name. Slytherin? That wasn't possible! Why should the picture of Slytherin be in her room? And what had Gwendolyn to do with him.

"Salvator Slytherin." The man finished and looked waiting at her.

"Sal_vator_? But…"

"Salazar Slytherin is my older brother. We used to have not more problems than any siblings have with each other until the day that we both fell in love with the same woman…"  
  


"Gwendolyn?" Salvator nodded.

"Yes, Gwendolyn Gryffindor. When my brother noticed that Gwendolyn choose me over him he became furious. He wanted revenge and tried to kill me. But he didn't succeed in it. That way I changed into a dragon. But Salazar didn't know that Gwendolyn and I had married and that she was pregnant with our child." Hermione needed some time to understand all that. Slytherin…Gryffindor…Vox…

"I wanted to make sure that Gwen and our son were save when I couldn't be around. I was watching her sleep when I spoke that wish and, much as I dislike admitting it, I cried. The tear is the one in the necklace. When Salazar found out where Gwen was hiding, she brought Gabriel to me, so that I could bring him to a safe place far away from my brother. When I returned to England, Gwendolyn had killed herself. Since that day I was waiting for your birth. Knowing, that you would bring us back together, although it will be in death. We will be able to stay together for eternity." Now, it made all sense to Hermione. That was the reason why her tear had melted into the necklace. That was the reason why the necklace was warm sometimes.

When she looked at Salvator again he was on his way over to Lucius and Hermione followed slowly. She wondered how it was possible for him to be still alive.

Snape was kneeing next to him and tried to talk to Lucius but when the two came to stand on his other side, Lucius turned his head towards them. And Hermione knew now, that he could see them. 

He smiled weakly at her and reached his hand out for her. Hermione saw his lips moving as if he wanted to say something. She took his hand and kneed down next to him.

"Tell…Draco…and Narcissa…that…I love…them…and take good care of …my grandson…" Lucius whispered and Hermione saw blood coming out of his mouth in a thin line. She nodded silently, tears coming to her eyes. Lucius turned his head towards Salvator.

"We have to go now. There is this beautiful woman waiting for me." Salvator said and Lucius nodded weakly. Snape sat next to him and wondered silently whom he was talking about. Then he saw Lucius nod his head and his breathing stopped. Snape waited for some seconds before he closed the eyes of the dead man in front of him.

Hermione arose and turned around to the two men. And while she looked behind them, she found out who the ghost behind the other four had been. A man with grey hair walked towards them and Salvator turned towards him, following Hermione's gaze.

"Ambros. It is also time for you to go. Let our family live in peace." The three men turned around and two of them disappeared in the fog but Salvator turned around one last time and walked towards Hermione.

"I have another present for you Mya!" He whispered and kissed her forehead. Sudden warmth overcame her and the necklace began to glow before the tear melted. It melted into her chest. And everything went black.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

"I'd never guessed it to end like this." Sirius shook his head. He held Harry's body in his arms. After some time of coughing the three had fainted. Ginny had been put under a sleeping spell. No, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Time to tell Narcissa and Draco what Lucius had done. That he had found the right way in the end. That he had freed the world from Voldemort. But also, that he had to pay a big price for that. 

"Nobody said that this was already the end." Dumbledore whispered. His gaze was on the youngest of the four fainted teenagers. Something wasn't right at all here.

And he feared, that Voldemort may be defeated for good, but that wasn't a guarantee that the evil itself was defeated. And he didn't need long to think who could be the next one to put the wizarding world into fear. 

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the window of the living room in Malfoy manner. She just stood there and looked out of the window. Tears were running down her cheeks and fell onto the windowsill. 

"I love you Lucius. I always will…" She whispered while she broke down and cried.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wow, That was really hard. I really had tears in my eyes while I wrote this chapter.  

I know, It's not long, but there is still an Epilogue, so don't worry I will answer what Questions you might have now.


	18. Epilogue At the beginning

So, here it is, the last piece of this story!

But before you read on:

Serpena, Calm Serene, lilmichie, Erilyn Rose, DarkStormyNight, porcelain-starfish, Simpson-Girl, Firefly's Locket, Girl-named-Belle, BodyChocolate, luvs2party, Demosa, EmeraldMalfoyAnimeWitch, and partyanimal1314 thank you fro reviewing!!!

**Calm Serene**: 1+2: Yeah something like a special bond, maybe just simple love, ah, I'm not 

sure, she just felt it.

3. Yep.

4. What do you think is up with her?

5. Don't think so. He'll enjoy eternity with Gwendolyn now :)

6. Maybe…

7. Something similar. The dark mark is supposed to get every emotion out of 

you, or at least the positive emotions. 

So, what price shall it have. Any suggestions?

And I'm going to write a note about Damon's love life in the sequel.

**lilmichie**: Well, we have this proverb in Germany word for word translated 'Silent waters are 

deep'. I couldn't find a good translation in my dictionary and so I don't know what 

is the proverb in English for it. But I hope you get the meaning.

**porcelain-starfish**: I understand you. I too was confused that I started to like Lucius in my 

story.

Epilogue 

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you _

_Unexpected _

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there _

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"At the beginning" – Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (Anastasia Soundtrack)

It was past midnight and still, Draco Malfoy was still wide-awake. He remembered that a year ago he had also been awake at this time, nervous as any man could have been before his wedding. He had never guessed what was going to happen AFTER the wedding. 

The last year had held more than he had ever bargained for. He sighed and turned around, facing the empty side of the bed. His hand reached out to touch the pillow.

"Hermione…"

"Mhm?" He looked up and smiled slightly. There she was standing in the doorway, clad in a short, crimson silky nightgown, which barely reached her knees.

"How are the two?"

"Don't worry, your mother and Thora were more than happy to take care of them for a day." Draco pulled the covers away from him and arose from the bed, slowly walking over to the door. Once he stood in front of her he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"So…this means we have our wedding anniversary to ourselves? Just the two of us? No babies? No crying, no feeding, no diapers?" Backing away a bit form him she narrowed her eyes at him and looked sternly at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Nat and Fee with all my heart, but I will enjoy a day on which I have you for myself." He bent down and let his lips touch hers gently. Yes, he loved his children. It had probably been the biggest surprise of all when Hermione had fainted and unconsciously given birth to a small, beautiful girl. She had the same black hair as her mother as well as her dark eyes.

The worst part had been to find a name for her. They had finally found some fitting ones, since they were looking for both, meaning and sound. So now, their daughter had the name Felicitas Beatrice Evangeline, which meant luck, happy and good message.

But Nathan had now also three names. Hermione had told Draco what had happened at Riddle's house as soon as she had woken up. And finally Draco had been able to make his peace with his father. So now Nathan also carried the names Salvator and Lucius.

"And what do you have in mind for this day, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked while she leaned closer into his embrace, her arms hidden behind her back. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and licked his lips before he answered.

"First of all, I'm going to carry you over to the bed, then, I will kiss you, your lips, your neck, your shoulders… my hands will travel down to your legs, moving up under that ridiculous nightgown and up along you inner thighs. I guess I will kiss your nipples, which will be more than hard by then, through the silk. Biting them gently. At first the right one, and then the left one. Sucking at them, trying to maybe get some milk out of them, if Nat and Fee left me something." At this Hermione had to chuckle, but she also was getting more and more aroused by his whispering. His voice was so seductive and sensual…

"And then?" She whispered when she bit her lower lip slowly. Draco leaned closer to her and kissed her shoulder before he whispered into her ear.

"My finger will go deep inside of you, as deep as I can push it. Then I will pull it out, slowly, and enter you again, with two fingers, and I'm going to go faster, and deeper, just to pull out again. And then, I will enter a third finger into you. I will move them inside you, while I listen to you moaning my name, begging me for more. And I will give you more; I will let my lips run over your nightgown, down. Down until I can feel you pulsating under my lips. My head will vanish under the silk, because my tongue will start to part your sweet lips. My tongue will push past your lips and put the right pressure onto that small, waiting nub. I will start to lick you, while my fingers are moving out of your. And then, I will let my tongue wander farther, towards the place that had just been captured by my fingers mere seconds ago. 

And while my tongue will move farther, so will my fingers. I want to enter you from behind with them. Making you wild. You won't know if it where my tongue or my fingers that made you come…" 

Hermione moaned loudly when Draco licked her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe and brought his hands behind her back. There, he felt that she had something in her hands. He took the object out of her hands and brought one hand back in front of her to look what it was.

" Chocolate sauce? What exactly where you planning, Mrs Malfoy?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and licked her lip.

"Seconds ago it didn't seem as if your imagination had left you alone…" Draco groaned and lifted her up. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. 

He stood in front of the bed and looked at her. She was rested on her elbows, her hair flowing free over her back and onto the pillow. Her eyes were regarding him patiently, but still he could see the passion she tried to hide. Her lips were slightly open and she licked her lips when her breathing became heavier.

Her breasts rose and fell and Draco had to swallow down the moan that was building in his throat. Her left leg was stretched on the bed while the right one was angled, causing her nightgown to slip up her legs even farther. Draco kneed down on the bed and crawled over her until he was eye level with her. He bent his head down slowly; some strands of his blond hair fell into his eyes. His lips touched the skin of her neck. Slowly he inched closer to her ear.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and kissed her cheek in small tender touches of his lips before he found her waiting lips. He laid down on her and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue enter her mouth, running over her own in a slow, sensual motion. Hermione moaned into her husband's mouth and ran her hands over his bare back. Oh Merlin did it feel good…

Draco moved his hands down to her waist and ran his fingers over the silk, feeling Hermione's curves underneath. His fingers moved to her legs and he rubbed his hands on her thighs. He felt her shiver in anticipation of what was going to happen soon. His lips left hers and she whimpered in protest when Draco kissed her chin gently before he nibbled softly on her neck. The farther down his lips touched her the faster was her heartbeat. 

Hermione tensed slightly when Draco's fingertips caressed the inside of her knees, tickling her ever so slightly. He placed his fingers completely on her skin and soon let his palms follow. No, he stroke with his hands over her inner thighs putting the slightest pressure on her legs. 

His lips were just on the hem of her neckline, trying to pull it lower so he could taste as much of her skin as possible without pulling her nightgown off. After some time he accepted that it wasn't possible and instead he blew softly over her wet skin. Hermione sighed and moved her hands into his hair, trying to guide his head to her lips again. But Draco had other plans. He had promised her something, and he hadn't even fully started yet. 

Hermione felt his hot breath over her breasts through the silk of her nightgown. She let out a small gasp when he sucked at her nipple through the silk. But he's gentle sucking was quiet a nice difference from Fee's and Nat's hungry sucking on them. But she wanted to feel Draco on her bare skin. Not through this disturbing fabric. She wanted to feel his tongue licking her, his lips when they closed around her hard nipples and his teeth when he ran them softly over her skin.

Draco decided that it was time for his hands to get some action done as well and brought his fingers higher and higher on her thighs. Hermione felt herself becoming wet the higher his fingers moved and her body ached for his touch. To say she wanted him would be an understatement. She needed him!

Draco felt her hands move over his back trying to press his body closer to hers when he slowly stroke his hand over the triangle of dark curls between her legs. He could already feel her want and need under his fingers and slowly pushed his finger into her. Hermione let a moan escape from deep of her throat and she moved her hips against his hand. 

All the while Draco did just what he had told her before. His finger went deep and deeper into her body until Draco couldn't go any further. He pulled his finger out slowly feeling Hermione's juice covering it and moaned at her breasts before he put the finger into her again, this time accompanied by a second one. And he pushed them into her faster and deeper than he had the first time. 

Hermione groaned his name when he entered a third finger inside of her and moved them around causing her to buck her hips against him even more.

He could hear her moaning more often at his actions. His lips parted from her nipple and she felt his breath moving down, over her belly, down, down…

His lips lingered just an inch above her nightgown until he reached the hem of it and moved his head underneath it, causing the silk to slide up to her hips. 

Hermione's eyes shut close when Draco's tongue darted out of his mouth and between her lips, while his fingers where still moving fast and deep inside of her. Draco groaned at the taste of her and the vibrating caused Hermione to give another moan.

Draco lifted his head from her and looked up at her face. She had a look of pure bliss that was now covered with a confused expression. But her eyes where still closed. To leave it at this he brought his head down again and kissed the insides of her thighs while he removed his fingers from her. One part of him wanted to lick his fingers clean before he continued but the other part of him knew better. His lips covered her entrance and he started to lick her just on the surface before he darted his tongue into her with one thrust. He tried to reach every part of her inside with his tongue and Hermione did too for she lifted her hips even farther, trying to get his tongue deeper. 

Draco used the lifting of her hips to bring his hand farther on her body. And before Hermione knew what he was doing, he pushed his index finger into her from behind. To say Hermione was shocked wouldn't be enough. Although he had told her he would do that before, she had never expected him to do this.

Draco pushed his finger halfway into her before he stopped and let her get used to the feeling. After some moments he pushed it down a bit farther and farther. When he was completely in he put a second finger to follow. 

Hermione bit her lower lip, surprised that she actually enjoyed this. His tongue was pushing into her from the front and his fingers moved inside of her from behind. 

It was bliss. It was pure bliss. She felt her climax coming. Or were it climaxes? She didn't know. All she knew was this feeling running through her body, starting from, yes, where was it starting? She wasn't sure, but one thing she was sure about.

"OH MY…DRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell back into the pillows and tried to catch her breath when Draco removed his fingers and his tongue from her. He kissed her silk covered belly and laid down next to her, watching her face to see any hints about what she was thinking.

When her breath had calmed down, Hermione turned around and kissed Draco longingly. Draco pulled her on top of him and stroke her back while the kiss became more and more passionate. Finally they parted for lack of oxygen and Draco reached for the bottle of chocolate. He opened it and let some of it flow onto his fingertip. Then he put the open bottle back on the nightstand and licked a bit from the sticky chocolate from his finger.

"Tastes good…" he said and was about to lick it off completely when Hermione took his finger into her mouth and licked and sucked the chocolate off of his finger. Draco became more aroused by this action, feeling her tongue around his finger, imaging how she would do this on another part of himself. 

"And what were you planning with this?" He asked her while she still sucked on his finger although there was no chocolate left.

"I'd always wanted a chocolate covered Draco." She grinned and sat down on his body. His erection was pressing against her through the fabric of his boxers. She took the bottle in her hand and grinned down at him. Then she turned the bottle slowly, keeping it just some inches above his left nipple and let some of the chocolate drop down over it. Soon, his nipple was covered in the sticky dark brown sauce before she went to do the same with his other nipple. Draco raised his eyebrows at her when she looked over his upper part of his body, decided what she could do with the chocolate. Then she decided that his navel would be a perfect place to lick some chocolate out from. When she had filled his navel, she put the chocolate bottle back on the nightstand.

Slowly she crawled down from him and kneed down next to his body. She looked into his eyes when she bent down and started to lick the chocolate slowly from his nipples. With small kisses she made her way down to his navel. Draco moaned when he felt her tongue moving in his navel to get the chocolate out of it.

When she had succeeded she sat up again and licked her lips while her hands moved towards his boxers. She let her eyes rest on his own while she removed his boxers from his hard member. She bit her lower lip and grinned at him, when she reached again for the bottle on the nightstand.

Draco grabbed her hand before she could get the bottle and raised his eyebrows.

"What exactly are you planning NOW?" he asked. Hermione widened her grin and placed a quick kiss on his lips and grabbed the bottle. Draco gasped when he felt the chocolate covering him. Hermione put the bottle back on the nightstand and lowered her head. Draco couldn't believe this. 

Hermione started to lick the chocolate off of him slowly, making him moan and biting down in his lip. Hermione closed her lips around him and started to lick and suck the chocolate off of him. 

Draco moaned out loud when she sucked more forcefully at him. 

Before she could go to far, Draco pulled her away from him and turned her on her back, pulling the silky nightgown away from her body. He kissed her passionately when he was on top of her, waiting to finally fill her.

Hermione opened her legs as far as possible. Draco didn't need any more invitations and thrust into her in one quick motion. He needed release; he knew he wouldn't last any longer. So, since he wanted Hermione to come together with him, he brought his finger between them and started to rub her. Hermione moaned just as loud as he did himself and it didn't take them long until they fell panting into each other's arms.

"I love you Mya." Draco whispered when he kissed her longingly, leaving no doubt that this was far from being the only time they loved each other on their wedding anniversary.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

But not all people where that happy at this September night.

"They will pay! All of them will pay! How could they? They took everything away form me!" the dead body of Ginny's baby had finally been buried when they all had returned to Hogwarts safety. Madam Pomfrey had taken care of them and told them to rest for at least a week. Harry, Lavender and Ron had been real tired and exhausted while Ginny seemed to be in another world.

Dumbledore had looked oddly at her since they had returned, as if he knew something…

"But they know nothing! Absolutely nothing!!!!" Ginny murmured. "What do they know?! I lost it all. I lost my baby. And I lost Harry! How could he dare to break up with me? 'I need some time to come clear with all what happened!' pah! This idiot! And they did apologize to that bitch for how they had treated her! Treated her, she doesn't even how nice we have been!

But they'll pay. Sooner or later, all of them pay! I'll make sure of that!"

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

The next morning during breakfast, the teachers sat at the head table, watching some pictures, which had been taken in the last few days of the last school year.

"Ah, finally everything's back to normal! Voldemort's gone, and the students won't have to worry about their future anymore." Prof Sprout leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, it's the perfect ending!" Prof McGonagall smiled at the picture of Hermione and Draco with their two children.

"No, Minerva, this is no end. This is far from being the end." Albus said and his gaze lifted from the pictures towards the Gryffindor table. There it rested on a seventh year girl with bright red hair.

"This is just the beginning."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, now it's over.

One thing about this last chapter. Since PassionPolice237 asked me I thought, instead of e-mailing it everyone:

They hadn't known of the girl because the girl had been born just because of the 'tear of the dragon'. (remember, Salvator, made it 'flow' inside of her body? That caused the girl to be born.) There was originally only the boy.

But I have still some announcements to do, so read on:

1. The next story I write will be "Secret's of the past".

2. Then I'll write the Sequel. (Because, right now, I don't have a plot up for the sequel and I'm hoping that a lot of good ideas are rushing into my brain when I write on another story.)

So, I hope, you won't kill me now, and that you're going to read Secrets of the past as well and enjoy it just as much as Skin on Skin.

Well, that was it then.

Bye, Ciao, Salut, Tschüß, Servus, …

Thunderstorm

PS. : That doesn't mean that you can't give some reviews for the epilogue (hint, hint)

And if you want to get an E-mail for Secrets of the past tell me, for I will delete the Update addresses from SoS, since I don't want to send you an e-mail if you don't want one.


End file.
